


【TSN】【SE】锔

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 有些问题解决了，但是影响仍在。





	1. 正文

Eduardo没想到有一天会和Sean Parker住进同一个社区成为邻居，尤其是当他来到新加坡之后。

“我发誓我是真的不知道你住在这里。”很久之后当他问起这个，Sean信誓旦旦。

信他才怪。

 

 

时间拉回到他们刚刚成为邻居时，他们平静的在见面的时候打个招呼，仅此而已。

他没有去参加那个属于Mr. Parker的欢迎晚会，倒不是刻意回避，只不过那天晚上Sue邀请他去吃晚饭，正宗的中餐。

 

 

Sue是个中国女人，厨艺没有辜负她的国籍，美丽迷人，体贴爽朗。到目前为止，他俩没有滚到床上成为炮友或情侣的唯一阻碍是他的性别。

“亲爱的你为什么不是个女人呢？”挑起一块水煮鱼，Sue第一千零一次感慨，“那样我就可以毫无心理压力地向你求婚了。”

“Sue，我真的不忍心提醒你这里是新加坡，同性恋爱是没有前途的。”他拨拉着碗里的土豆，“关于我的性别，抱歉，我也很遗憾当初我居然没有选对最重要的那个染色体，真的。”

“得了吧，你才不抱歉这个呢。幼稚的男人。”

“这你就说错了亲爱的，你每次恋爱的时候我都嫉妒的要死呢，难道你就不能放宽一下条件，和我试试看？天啊，土豆有点咸。”

“这可是原则性问题！”女人挑起眉毛，“这个如果可以放宽，那么什么不能放宽呢？下回煮土豆的时候我少放一点肉汤。”

他默默咽下土豆，若有所思的回答道：“言之有理。”

两人对视良久，同时狂笑起来。

“你现在好点了么？”当他把碗碟放进洗碗机的时候，Sue问道。

“其实也没多大的事情，只不过是Sean Parker成了我的邻居。”

“那个Sean Parker？”

“是啊。”他耸耸肩，“据说今晚邻居们会给他办个欢迎晚会，毕竟他也算是名人。”

“我真好奇他戒干净了没，要我说，他在这里最应该担心自己的命才对，绞刑可不是闹着玩的。”女人坐到了厨房的料理台上，从刀架抽出剔骨刀，用右手拇指有一下没一下的蹭着刀刃。

“Sue，你可真是恶毒到家了。”

“承认吧亲爱的，你爱死恶毒的我了。”

他看着Sue的黑色眼睛，微笑起来，“是啊，我爱极了这个。”他从女人手里接过刀，用刀背敲了一下料理台上的碗，然后把刀插回刀架中，“你现在就像个初中生，所有伤害过你闺蜜的人都位列你的黑名单之上。这个破碗你还不扔？”

“忠诚可是闺蜜守则第一条，我对这碗的忠诚就是只要它还能被锔好，我就一直用它，等到它彻底成了碎片，我就找个盒子供上它，看见上面的裂痕和锔子了么？那就是我们的感情见证。亲爱的，今天新开了家酒吧，去不去？”

“今天可不行，明天还有个大客户要见。”

“那好吧，回家开车的时候小心点。”

“知道啦，啰嗦老妈。”

“周六中午我要做灌汤包，你来不来。”

“自打认识你之后，我要多一倍的健身才能保持体型。”

“那我就不做你的了。”

“我可没说我不来啊。”

“记得来的时候买三文鱼。”女人翻了个白眼，甩上门。他站在门外，轻声嘟哝，“真是无情。”

“再有一句，你周六别来了！”Sue的声音从门内传出，得到了他一句“我会记得买三文鱼”作为回应。

回到家的时候已是零点，他瞥见Sean家里仍然灯火通明。

这可真是少有的热情。他打开家门，锁上身后的喧闹。

 

 

“你昨天没有来。”早上一开门，再次和新邻居打了照面，Sean奇迹般的干净体面，丝毫没有宿醉感。

“早上好，”他关上门，转过身面对已经凑到他身边的Sean，“昨天有事，很抱歉。”

“骗子。”

“哦。”他点点头，绕过Sean，准备去上班。

“哦？！”Sean瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的看着他坐上车，离开自己的视线。

“小鹿斑比居然进化了，”Sean喃喃自语，“这可真是有趣。”

拿下那个大客户其实很简单，他在常规的商业沟通之后镇定自若地面对了一系列关于Facebook和官司的提问，那个坐在办公椅里的中年男人朝他微笑着伸出了手，“合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”保养得当的手和他象征性的握了一下，他预定了合约的签订时间，起身，礼貌的告辞，然后离开这座大厦。

“Joe，成了。”他示意司机他需要去吃午饭，然后听着手机里传来的欢呼声，想象Joe的疯狂模样，“别太激动好吗伙计，合约签了才行。”

“Ed，你不能剥夺我的这点成就感！我现在就要享受一下。”

“你知道我可以随时冻结账户对吧？我曾经可就干过这个，”Eduardo带着笑意调侃，“快来讨好金主，你别忘了，我现在可是你的Sugar Daddy。”

“哦Ed，你伤害了我！不能这样，我好担心你会让我资金链断掉！”Joe怪叫起来，带着一如既往的滑稽，“那样我们不得不对簿公堂啊，我这么爱你，你怎么忍心……”

“好了好了，知道你演过莎士比亚，我要去吃点东西了，下午再回公司。”他挂了电话，靠在车座上，闭上了眼。

每天的午餐都只能让人想念Sue。他嚼着老的过分的牛排，开始怀念起昨天晚上有些发咸的土豆。

这家餐厅的老板约莫是被这个热带岛国的雨水折磨的有些发疯，于是装修的时候执着于采光，可惜阳光遮掩不了落地玻璃的冷冰冰，闪亮的餐具也挽回不了主厨的手艺。这家餐厅我再也不要来了，他逼迫自己咽下最后一口，掏出手机，在日程安排上记下了周六要去买三文鱼。

下午和助理交代好了诸项事宜后，他扯了把椅子，坐到了Joe的办公桌前，颇有兴致的看着Joe在文件堆里挣扎求生。

“伙计，别光看着我忙活好吗？”Joe大概是被他盯得有些不舒服，从手边抽出了一沓文件递到了他面前，“帮忙看看！”

“我可不习惯这个，你知道CFO可不该干CEO的活儿。”Eduardo一边说着，一边把文件接了过来，“Joe，合约签了之后，咱们就该想想下一步的市场问题了。”

“你是说尽快扩张？”Joe潦草的签好自己的名字后，接过Eduardo刚签好字的文件，把它们一起放到了签好的那摞。

“是啊，整个东亚，多大的空间。”

“市场调查结果我已经看过了，你做主就行。”

“好吧，那我让他们把方案交上来，”Eduardo停顿了一秒，继续说道，“你这几天物色好新的CFO了么？”

“Ed，你何必非得……”

“个人怪癖，你知道，”他耸耸肩，“我是真想和你继续当朋友。”

“Ed，这不是A或B的选择题好吗？！”

“我知道这不是选择题，但是，Joe，你知道早晚有一天我们会意见不合的，我不想和你有任何争执，我，”

Joe愣了一下，突然明白了什么：“该死的，Ed，我不是那个该死的Mark Zuckerberg好吗！我们之间可能会有问题但是朋友之间哪里TM不会有问题啊！你讨厌把友情和生意混在一起我明白，但是我们可以只在这个办公室里谈那些狗屁工作！我知道你想要和我继续当朋友，我也是！Ed，看着我，看着我，我们能解决这个，你不需要离职，我需要你做我的CFO，只有你，有问题我们可以沟通，我们不会搞砸这个，我们不会搞砸这个，相信我好吗。”

Joe的眼神里满是痛苦，Eduardo想，我的错。

“我知道你不会背叛我，可是，Joe，你看，这个不是你的问题，是我的。”Eduardo苦笑了一下，“我控制不住自己，这很糟糕，这可是定时炸弹，我不想炸到你。”

“我知道你在想什么，你的错对不对？拜托Ed，别这么想，求你，”Joe的眼眶有些红了，“我巴不得你炸到我，我们是朋友，我愿意让你炸我，哪怕就是为了好玩，明白吗？”

“Joe，别这么说，这对你不公平，而且，”他没有说下去，因为那种感觉他已经回忆了太多次了。

“Ed，Ed，”Joe挫败的低下头，“你就非得，非得，我以为你说都过去了就是都过去了，你都可以拿那些事情和我一起开玩笑了。”

“事情是真的已经过去了，”Eduardo拍拍Joe的肩，“那些玩笑也不是装出来的，但是，Joe，我就只是，养成了这么一种，叫什么好呢，行为模式？心态？生意和友谊搅在一起让我很不舒服，真的。”

“好吧，”Joe平静了些，朝他挤出了一个笑，“你要是想开了，”

“想开了我就回来当你的CFO。”

“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”

 

 

从公司出来，Eduardo直接去了超市，采购了两大袋子果蔬肉食。司机Jimmy看着他拎着东西的样子不由失笑：“老板，世界末日么？”

“算是吧。”他假装思考了一会儿，煞有介事的回答道，“最起码直到下周一你都可以休息一下了Jimmy，如果到那时候我们都还活着的话。”

“我该说多谢么？。”

“不必客气。”

把那两大袋子食材放到料理台上，他长出了一口气，从橱子里拿出好不容易从Sue那里套出来的菜谱，准备开始厨房实验。

“盐少许，香油适量……”他盯着本子上的字，只觉得这一定是个玩笑。

他看了看时间，下午五点，这个时候Sue应该还没有开始工作，于是他决定电话求援。

“亲爱的，你居然有空给我打电话？”

“我只不过是想要问问，你给我的菜谱上那个‘盐少许’究竟是什么意思，放多少才算是少许？”话音未落，他就听见了从手机里传来的女人的笑声，“盐少许你居然都要来问问我？！亲爱的你真的……步骤我都写了，不确定性才是厨房的魅力所在，所以用量多少你自己琢磨吧，我要开始上班了，拜。”

挂断后的忙音把他拉回现实，他低头瞪了一会儿那个本子，心里无比确信下次万圣节Sue如果想要扮成恶魔只需要往身上撒上些硫磺。

不过长期去Sue家蹭饭的好处就是这菜谱上的菜他都基本见过，应该是个什么流程他也都在Sue的厨房了解过，他照着菜谱清点自己买回来的食材，为了自己居然只看了食材没有看制作步骤而后悔。

我可是哈佛毕业的。他想，难道要让Sue知道自己连实验都不敢？

豆腐和冬瓜都切成了片，葱段和姜片也已经准备好，他点火，把食材一股脑扔进了锅里。

“一勺盐是不是不够？”他试着从锅里盛了一勺汤，抿抿了一口，觉得的确应该再放点盐，于是又放了一勺，“有点咸了，”他再次尝了一口，决定再加些水。

 

 

当他把在厨房努力了一个小时后的成果端上餐桌时，他不得不承认哈佛和厨艺其实没有多大的关联，还没等他去冰箱里找瓶啤酒，门铃就响了。

Sean Parker。

“这可能有点冒失但是，管他呢，”Sean的语速有些快，笑容灿烂的惊人，“我闻到了香味，而我刚刚搬来，连这里的外卖电话是多少都不知道，所以我想，Wardo你和我是老相识了，应该不会把我关在门外自己回到餐桌边享受晚饭吧。”

Eduardo仔细的观察了一会儿Sean的表情，心里很是敬佩的发觉这家伙是如假包换的厚颜无耻，他叹了口气，想起了锅里还剩下了大半的汤，侧身让Sean进了门。

浪费可耻。这句话他在心里重复了整整十遍。

Sean很是不见外的坐到餐桌边开吃，一边吃着一边夸奖他的手艺：“不错嘛Wardo，没想到你居然还有这样的厨艺。”

Eduardo客套着感谢了Sean的恭维，尝了一口菜之后在心里默默翻了个白眼：这都叫好吃，Sean你真的需要面镜子来照照你那没见过世面的样子。

Sean在吃完饭之后很自觉的去洗碗，这让他有些吃惊，“不做饭的人刷碗，理所当然，你何必那么惊讶，我虽然混蛋，但是这些还是明白的。”

“哦。”

“我还是有自知之明的。”Sean耸了耸肩，打开水龙头，冲洗着盘子上的泡沫，“已经蹭了一顿饭了，如果再不刷碗，恐怕就要被你踢出去了。”

“是吗？”

“Eduardo，你的回答真是冷淡的过分。”

“哦。”

“哦！你除了这个还会说点什么别的吗？”Sean把盘子放进碗橱，回过头来质问他。

在他回答之前，手机响了起来。

“我得接一下这个电话。”来电显示上Sue的名字让他心情愉快起来，“亲爱的，你是来看笑话的么？”

“是啊，我很好奇哈佛毕业的家伙是不是在厨艺上也有着天分。”

“如你所愿，天分全无。”

“你家厨房还好？”

“当然还好，不信的话，亲爱的你可以过来看看，要不要我去接你？”

“我对爆破现场没有丝毫的兴趣。”Sue的声音在手机中显得有些失真，“今天Joe给我打了电话，你最终还是辞职了？”

“是啊。”

“要不要谈谈？”

“等周六吧，现在家里还有别人。”

“一天没见居然就有人登堂入室了！一定是个美人对不对？！”

“嗯，是Sean。”他下意识的把手机远离了耳朵，而事实证明他多虑了。

“你邀请了他？”Sue没有如他想象一样尖叫，也没有用她安慰人时候的语调，相反，她的语气就好像在谈论天气。

“不完全是，”他组织语言，想要用最精要的句子解释这件事，但是Sue好像并没有继续听下去的耐性，“Eduardo，那就在周六给我解释一下吧，那天我们可是有一整天的时间可以交谈，现在，去招呼你的客人吧，把他晾在那里可不是主人该做的事情。”

 

 

“听起来是个漂亮的女人。”Eduardo被Sean吓了一跳，忙转过身来，“你怎么在这里！”

“我需要擦擦手，”Sean说着，从他身后的茶几上抽了张纸巾，“听起来像是你姐姐。”

“嗯，随你。”

“得了吧Eduardo，你如果不想见我就直说，不然我就叫个记者来，咱俩的花边新闻肯定有市场。”

“你敢！”

“那就和我好好谈谈。”Sean在沙发上坐下，信心十足却又懒洋洋的，“鉴于你我已经成了邻居，搞好邻里关系有利于整个社区。”

“我觉得没什么可谈的，”Eduardo摇头，“你我没有见面就打起来，而且我们还一起吃了晚饭，可这样你还是不满意，Sean，”他微微俯下身，让自己更加有压迫感，“你是不是应该解释一下为什么会出现在这个社区？”

“换个地方，你知道这里的毒品政策，这里适合戒毒。”

“仅此而已？”

“也不仅仅如此，”Sean坐直了身子，抬起头，用一种肉麻的眼神和他对视起来，“你要知道，我一直好奇你现在过得什么样，我亲爱的Wardo。”Sean舔了舔下唇，这个动作直接让他变了脸色，“滚出我的房子。”

“别那么狠心，我们毕竟是老相识了。”

“是啊，我们认识的确实有点久了，所以我更不介意在几年之后补上那一拳。现在，滚出去。”

他押送着Sean直到门外，在把门甩在Sean脸上之前，Sean突然收起了那轻薄的模样，朝他道歉：“其实我想我欠你一句抱歉，关于那张支票和那些话的，很抱歉，真的。”

Eduardo点头表示自己接受道歉，然后把门摔在了Sean脸上。

怪不得每次Sue都这样请我出门，这感觉实在是太好了。他决定以后有机会就来几次。

 

 

第二天早上，Eduardo是被Sue砸门的声音叫醒的。打开门，Sue看了看他睡眼惺忪的样子，翻了个白眼，“洗漱去吧，我来给少爷你准备早餐。”

他打理好自己，从卧室出来，Sue已经把早饭端到了桌子上，“你这么早来找我，有事么？”

“来看看我的小公主昨天晚上有没有在被窝里偷偷哭鼻子。”

“你没必要找借口，想要听八卦就直说，这么藏着掖着可不好。”

“好吧，”Sue从善如流，“您的骑士有没有听您的八卦的荣幸呢？”

“真的不好意思我亲爱的骑士，今天可是我少有的假期，所以，你没有这个荣幸。”

“那就是说我明天就有这个荣幸了？”

“Sue，探听八卦本来就不是骑士应该做的事情，更何况你现在这个样子，一点也不雅观好吗，就像秃鹫见到了尸体。”

“求你了我亲爱的Eduardo，我昨天晚上专门煮的花生，今天带过来就是为了听八卦的时候吃的。”

“Sue！”

“开玩笑啦，”女人耸耸肩，“Joe昨天在酒吧和我哭了一晚上，他是真的心疼你。”

Eduardo朝面包上涂果酱的动作停了下来，“我和Joe，不可能以朋友的身份一直进行商业合作的。”

“他没上过哈佛。”

“但是这是Joe一直梦想着的事业。”Eduardo挑眉，“我不想拿友情和他的事业进行比较，一点也不想，那样的冲突只会让人难过。”

“这只是一种可能性，你们也可能一起跨过千难万险呢。”

“这可真不像你说的话，”Eduardo拿起勺子，搅了一下自己面前的麦片，“我可不会把什么都交给命运这类的玩意儿，我运气太差了，逢赌必输。”

“是啊，”Sue忽然看着窗外高深莫测的笑了起来，“命运这玩意儿谁说的明白呢。你慢慢吃吧，我今天上午要上班，就先走了，记得花生如果不吃的话放到冰箱里。”

“知道啦。”

他整个上午都窝在沙发里看希区柯克的电影。中午12点，屏幕中出现了记者那两条打了石膏的腿*，他站起身，将茶几上的花生壳扔到垃圾桶里，去卫生间洗了洗手，准备睡个午觉。

富贵闲人。他想起Sue鄙视且羡慕的说着这句话的样子，笑了起来。

之后的两天他除了晚上关心一下经济形势之外，剩下的时间消磨在电影，午觉和各种厨房实验中。周六那天早上，他刮去了长出的胡渣，换上一身休闲装，带着需要干洗的衣服出了门。

在把衣服送去洗衣店之后，他敲响了Sue的家门。

开门的是Joe。

“我猜你还没有想开？”

“是啊，抱歉，”

“别和我说抱歉伙计，”Joe拿拳头撞了一下他的肩，“我明白它不是你在过去和那些合作伙伴结束合作时候的搪塞借口，我就是有点遗憾而已。”

“你们俩准备在门口演一整出《罗密欧与朱丽叶》吗？过来帮忙，不然今天中午别想吃饭。”

“是的老妈，我们就来！”Joe朝他做了个鬼脸，两个人卷起袖子，走进厨房。

 

 

当Eduardo吃完晚饭回到家的时候，Sean正坐在他门前的台阶上，脑袋上扣着一个大大的耳机，陶醉的在音乐中。

“你回来了。”Sean摘掉耳机站了起来，看起来有些高兴。

“有事么？”

“我就是过来问问你有没有兴趣，”Sean偏了一下头，“和我一起喝两杯？”

Eduardo在两秒钟之后点了头。

“那太好了，”Sean笑起来，过来揽住他的肩，“走吧，我刚买的酒。”

他坐在沙发上，打量着Sean的客厅，在Sean拿着酒从冰箱边回到客厅的时候，挑眉笑起来，“你这里简洁的有点过分了Sean。”

“我还以为你会继续用嗯和哦来回应我。”

Eduardo皱了眉，很是无奈，“你再这么混蛋的话，我真的会揍你。”

“你以前可没这么暴力。”

“我觉得我们一直都不熟？”Eduardo接过啤酒，手在两人之间比划了一下。

“Dustin说的。”Sean坐到他身边，“每次去酒吧只要他喝醉了，那么我就要被迫复习一下你的种种伟大之处。”

“你和Dustin去酒吧？”

“不然我能和谁一起去泡妞？”Sean反问道。

“也对。”Eduardo点点头，“和Mark一起泡吧就是灾难。”

“灾难？世界末日才对。”Sean一脸的悲痛，“你知道他有一次把姑娘气的给了他两耳光么？”他喝了一口啤酒，“那姑娘真的是辣的过分，可惜啊。”

“我以为Facebook的CEO这个身份能加分？”

“得了吧，那姑娘在得知他是Facebook的CEO之后补的第二巴掌。”Sean耸耸肩。“他早就没救了。不过，你居然不介意和我谈这个？！”

“我为什么要介意这个？”Eduardo微笑起来，“都过去了不是么？”

“哦哦哦，这可不像你。”

“成年人，Sean，我们可是成年人。”

“当初赌气的是不是我来着？我有点忘了呢，你能不能提醒一下我？”

“好像是你吧。”

“感谢上帝，Eduardo你终于有点幽默感了。”Sean撞了一下Eduardo的肩，“我还以为你这辈子的幽默感都会被那该死的三件套吃了呢，当初Dustin和我说你会和他开玩笑的时候吓了我一跳。”

“这话可真不中听。”

“当年你可是看见我就一张臭脸。”

“你觉得我们之间的关系缓和了？”

“你如今和我坐我的沙发上喝酒开玩笑，这可不是看我不顺眼的表现。”

“但愿吧。”Eduardo喝完最后一口，把空瓶子放在了茶几上，“我该回去了，Sean，谢谢你的啤酒。”

“所以，你还是看我不太顺眼。”Sean沉默了一会儿才又开口，“你记仇记得够久的。”

“不是记仇。”Eduardo摇摇头，“你已经道了歉了。”

“单纯看我不顺眼？”

“Sean，我想要在这个社区长期生活下去，而你很快就会走，我不想在你居住在这里的这段时间里闹出个什么新闻来，别否认，”他举起手示意Sean听他说完，“你的旅行箱还在那里呢，你在这里待不久，所以你我最好相安无事，欢迎会就够惹人注意了，相信我，不然你我谁都不会好过。”

“没有欢迎会。”

“你在说什么？！”Eduardo睁大了眼睛。

“没有什么欢迎会，我才没有那么笨，和你既然已经住到了一个社区，自然要低调点不是么。”

“所以那天你撒了谎。”

“我没撒谎，要举办欢迎会是真的，没举办成也是真的。”Sean笑的像只偷了腥的猫，“你说我撒谎是因为那天晚上看到我这里的灯是亮着的对不对？Wardo，我可是要在这里长期生活下去的，或许你应该考虑考虑和我试着当朋友？毕竟我也不想成为那些小报记者赚钱的工具，对了，过两天我想要装修一下这房子，设计方案已经在那天晚上大体定下了，等到开工的时候你能不能收留我几天？”

“你并不缺钱。”

“可是有个旧相识总是好的不是吗？”

Eduardo低声笑起来，“Sean，Sean，你真是，无赖至极。”

“承蒙夸奖，不胜荣幸。”

“给我一个收留你的理由。”

“如果我住进了酒店里，进出的时候招来狗仔……你知道，狗仔很难进入这个社区，所以难保他们不乱写什么同居的新闻，毕竟装修的究竟是你的房子还是我的，这个可说不清，我们住的这么近，谁知道是邻居还是同居人？”

“看来我别无选择了？”

“当然。”

“那么你应该也不会在意偶尔睡在客厅吧，你要知道，我朋友喜欢来我这里聚聚。”

“我当然不介意。”Sean咬着牙吐出这几个字，Eduardo回了他一个笑，“那么成交了，Sean，记得带上被子，我家沙发你之前也看到了，是木质的。”

 

 

“所以你邀请我去你家里住几天是有原因的。”

“你不想看看那个‘Sean Parker’吗？”

“我有什么好处？他不是美女，我也不经商。”

“Sue，拜托了好吧，他今天早上就拎着行李箱堵在我家门口，我答应让他住进来就已经算是赔了，怎么可能让他住客房！”

“你没有赔本，我看过他的照片，长相还算不错。”

“就当帮我个忙。”

“嗯，也行。”

“亲爱的我爱你。”

“得了吧Ed，你才不爱我呢。”女人打了个哈欠，“我帮你，但是记得把晚饭给我准备好了。”

“一定办到。”

“你不叫着Joe？”

“不用，昨天我已经把剩下的的那两个房间都堆满杂物了。”

挂了电话，Eduardo转过头来，对着Sean微笑，“你听到了，我朋友会来，所以，委屈你了。”他拍了拍沙发背，“别那么愁眉苦脸，Sue可是个美女。另外，Sean，你知道，我真的不想上新闻，所以，在你装修完成之前，请你最好别出门，尤其是夜店什么的，人多眼杂，你我得相互体谅一下，不是么。”

“你当着我的面打电话邀请人来，就是为了让我睡沙发。你还要限制我的出行，把我关在你的房子里，”Sean摇摇头，“听上去，好像有些…嗯…你说呢？”

Eduardo叹了口气，“滚出去。”

“我以为我们昨天晚上已经好好讨论过这些问题了，酒店并不是个好选择，毕竟要是小报说我是来会情人的……”

“滚出去。”

“你还真的是不喜欢我。”Sean举起双手表示投降，“我错了。所以这也是规矩？”

“再有一次，”Eduardo眯起眼睛，“你就立刻给我滚蛋，FSD之类的都不许出现，暗示不许出现，双关语也不行！”

“好吧。”这个回答显然不情不愿，“你是主人，听你的。”

 

 

之后，Eduardo在书房里用数学消磨了一个上午，Sean在楼下不知在收拾什么，噼里啪啦的。Sean在午饭的时候敲响了书房的门，“我做了午饭，一起？”

海鲜意面。

“怎么样？”Sean观察着他的表情，谨慎的看起来有些好笑。

“很好吃。”Eduardo咽下食物，“你可以去做主厨了。”

“那是当然！”Sean一脸的骄傲，“我可是无所不能的Sean Parker。”

“无所不能？”

“你不服气？”

“不，我只是，”Eduardo低下头卷了些面条，“算了，不说了。”

“说吧，”Sean被勾起了好奇心，“为什么不说了？”

“算了，算了。”Eduardo摇摇头，专注于食物，之后两人再没有什么交谈，直到用餐完毕，Eduardo起身开始收拾碗盘。

“我来就可以了。”Sean的语气里有些急切，“这就当做我的房租。”

Eduardo上下打量了一会儿Sean，觉得有些不对劲，“你做了饭，轮到我洗碗才对。”

“别别别，我借住在你这里，自然是我要洗碗。”理所当然的不像是Sean。

一定有什么不对劲。Eduardo直接走进了厨房。

“Sean，”他看着地上收拾了一半的碎瓷片，“你对我的餐具有什么意见么？”

“我发誓我很喜欢这些盘子，”Sean从他身后钻出来，拿起了那个被出了一条裂纹的汤碗，“我尤其喜欢这个，你看，这上面可是樱桃的花纹呢。”

“你很喜欢这个碗？”

“是啊，”Sean干巴巴的惋惜听起来就很假，“只可惜它摔坏了。”

“送你了。”Eduardo把Sean手里的汤碗接过来，放到了料理台上之后，就拿着扫把开始收拾，“愣着干嘛，过来帮忙。”

Sean帮他将满地的瓷片收拾干净之后，转头看向那个汤碗：“不扔了它么？”

“你不是很喜欢这个碗么，我已经把它送给你了。”

“它已经摔坏了。”

“先留着吧，”Eduardo说道，“我现在可是只有这么一个汤碗能送给你。”

两个人最终收拾好厨房已经是下午一点了。Eduardo打了个哈欠，决定去睡午觉。

“你就准备这样把你的客人扔在这里一整天么？”

“是的。”

“Wardo你这么坦诚真的很伤人。”

“你可是Sean Parker。”

“你把我扔在这里就不怕我在Facebook上宣布我们的恋爱关系么？”

“你要知道，被八卦小报缠住和瘾君子的癔语可不是一回事。”Eduardo平静的看着Sean陈述事实。

“前瘾君子。”

“按照你给大众留下的固有印象，大家只会认为你抽嗨了。”

“如果我放上和你的亲密合照呢！”

“作为一个成名已久的天才黑客，伪造照片对你来说有多大难度？”

“真相总会大白天下的。”

“真相就是你准备编造和我的绯闻，至于所谓的大白天下，Sean，我以为你还记得你在中餐馆里说的那些话？”

“你可真是会在我心上插刀。亲爱的Wardo，你一定要这么绝情么？”Sean装出一副受伤的样子，“我以为我们之间可以重新开始的。”

“重新开始？”

“对呀！”

“那我们还是把一直欠着的那一拳先补上吧。”Eduardo握起拳头，朝着Sean慢慢走了过去。

“你要干什么！”Sean煞有其事的向后退却，惨叫起来，声音难听的让Eduardo不由得皱起了眉，“Wardo你要干什么！我告诉你，你再敢过来，喂，你什么意思？”

在Sean第二声惨叫之后转身就走，现在已经迈上了楼梯的Eduardo没有理他，径直回到了书房。

他合上上午翻开的那本经济学书籍，坐到躺椅上。午后的阳光很好，他闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。

 

 

当他醒来，太阳已然西垂，纱帘之后是被晚霞染色了的天空，他从躺椅上坐起，伸了伸懒腰，拿起了放在躺椅边那个小角柜上的玻璃杯，喝了一口水。他站起身，拿着那杯水走下了楼。

Sean正坐在沙发上对着笔记本敲敲打打，嘴里还小声念叨着什么，在听见Eduardo的脚步声之后，他抬起了头，“醒了？”

“谢谢啦。”Eduardo晃了晃手里的杯子，瞥了一眼Sean的屏幕，也坐到了沙发上，“计算机怪胎。”

“我可不是普通的书呆子那一派好吗。”Sean撇撇嘴，“我可是夜店之神。”

“我以为你会说你还是人生赢家。”

“人生赢家这个说法在你这里不太好用，”Sean伸出右手，在Eduardo的脸颊边上比划了一下，“红的过分。”

“哦，”Eduardo摸了摸自己的脸，发觉温度确实有些高，“晒的吧，或者因为刚睡醒？”

“你得注意一下这个，”Sean皱起眉头，“紫外线中毒什么的。”

“你居然还会知道这个？”

“我当年有个同学就是因为这个一周没有来上学，”Sean很是惋惜，“满脸的水泡，到他回到学校的时候还没完全好，他原本能够追到我们班里最漂亮的姑娘来着，因为这个，全毁了。”

“真可怜。”

“是啊，不过后来他也没有太吃亏，隔壁班最帅的那个橄榄球男孩开始追求他了。”Sean向后靠倒在了沙发上，“拒绝了他的那个漂亮姑娘亲眼看见自己的梦中情人和自己的追求者在楼梯间热吻，你能想象当时她的表情吧。”

Eduardo试着想象了一下那个画面，有些艰难的开口说道，“惨烈。”

“没错！当时全学校都知道这件事，”Sean一下子来了精神，窜到了Eduardo身边坐下，“你知道后来怎么了么？那个姑娘和另一个姑娘结婚了！她俩的婚礼上有两个伴郎，就是在楼梯间的那对！”

Eduardo看着Sean眉飞色舞的叙述，觉得自己有些晕，“Sean，你，你的学生时代究竟，”

是和什么样的一群人混在了一起啊？

“我上学的时候？那可真是太久以前了，你听了会害怕的。”Sean摇摇头，不打算继续下去。

“打架斗殴？乱搞？”Eduardo一脸轻蔑，“你知道我是因为什么去的美国对吧？你们还能混乱到哪里？毒品？枪击？”

“打架斗殴的确是常事，我们的校长曾经被套过麻袋扔在小巷子里，然后他第二天回到学校把那几个套麻袋的家伙挨个儿揍了一顿。乱搞么，你可是上过大学的，当然知道是怎么一回事。”Sean那个你我都明白的表情逗笑了Eduardo，“至于毒品和枪，那还真的是我们学校的一部分，班里每周都有不同的人缺席，至于缺席的具体原因是哪个，”他嘴角勾起了一个笑，“那得他们回来之后才知道。”

“他们。”

 

“对啊，他们。”Sean重复了一遍，“他们。在那个环境下需要一颗聪明的大脑。”他敲了敲自己的脑袋，“别那个表情，你要是懂这些就不会和Mark闹成这样。”

“我和Mark早晚会闹翻，只不过可能换个方式而已。”

“你真是悲观。”

“不是悲观，”Eduardo的话没有说完，门铃就响了起来，“应该是Sue，坏了，我还没做晚饭！”

“哦，别担心了Wardo，晚饭正在锅里煮着呢。”Sean转过身子趴在沙发背上对着Eduardo眨了眨眼，“不用谢。”

“Sean你脸皮真厚。”

“真的吗？我也爱你。”

 

 

“这就是你说的Sue？”当看到来人的时候，Sean不自觉的瞪大了眼睛，一脸的惊诧。

“是啊，怎么，”Eduardo回头看Sue，却见女人对着Sean露出了一个近乎凶残的微笑，“Sean Parker，你和那位CEO先生的脸还疼么？”

“脸，”Eduardo好像想起了什么，“你说的打了Mark两个耳光的，”

“应该就是我，他和你居然说过这件事了？你俩的交流还真是深入，我以为男人都不会提起自己挨打的事情的。”Sean那恳求的表情，在Sue的话说完后变成了苦笑。

“可是男人也可以把自己挨打的部分省略掉。”Eduardo丝毫情面不留。

“我到现在也没有明白我俩为什么挨打。”Sean慢吞吞的说道，“Dustin明明和我们一起……”

“Dustin，你是说那个小可爱？别给自己找一个那么高标准的比较对象，”Sue在Eduardo的帮助下脱下外套，“你要知道，就算他是个男人，魅力也是相当出众了。当然，小可爱和你比还是差得远了Wardo，别担心，我最爱的还是你。”

“你很喜欢Dustin。”

“当然了，我也是有母性本能的好吗。”Sue接过Wardo递过来的平底鞋，伸出右手指了一下站在沙发边一脸纠结的Sean，“像这样的男人和那个小可爱比？”

Eduardo轻叹了口气，“说吧，他们究竟怎么惹到你了？”

“为什么就是我们惹到她了？就不能是她无理取闹？”

“我要是无理取闹那天你和那个卷毛就得进加重病房。”

“你可从来没和我提过你见过他们。”

“那时候我们还没那么熟呢，更何况后来你也没问啊。”Sue转过头来问道，“晚饭呢？我都快饿死了。”

“Sean做了晚饭，我去端出来。”Eduardo在走进厨房之前回头，“这是我的房子。”

“放心吧，”Sue笑着回话，“我可不是暴力狂人。”

“你打Mark第二巴掌是因为Wardo。”Sean在Eduardo走后开口，肯定极了。

“难不成我该投怀送抱？”

“你的敌意太重了点。”

Sue上下打量了一下Sean，眯起了眼，“恰恰相反。Mr. Parker，我觉得您最好马上就离开新加坡，为了你我两个人考虑，毕竟医院和警局都不是什么好地方。”说完，她走向厨房，询问Eduardo是否需要帮忙。

Sean耸了耸肩，饶有兴趣的笑了起来。

 

 

Sue和Sean之间在吃晚饭的时候似乎依旧有些尴尬，Eduardo不动声色的与两个人分别交谈，餐桌气氛维持了友好。Sue询问他今晚是否有安排，Eduardo挑眉，“新的酒吧？”

“那个酒保美的惊心动魄。”Sean听了这话看了一眼Sue，然后低下头继续享用晚餐。

“只有一个，我可不和你抢。”

“酒保是你的。我的梦中情人是那里的歌手。”Sue一脸陶醉，“甜美动人的小宝贝儿，笑起来就像是枫糖。”

“你觉得你有多大把握？”

“昨天晚上她在我家，今天早上我们互相留了号码。”

“所以你其实是带我去追求你的一夜情对象。”

“顺带给你介绍个美人。”

“究竟美到什么地步？”

“御用瓷器中的精品。”

“听起来她早晚会成为选美冠军。”

“可惜她更加偏爱工程力学。”

“学生？”

“高级工程师。”

“调酒技术怎么样？”

Sue得意的笑着，“我保证你不会失望。”

Sean听着两个人你来我往，终究是忍不住提醒，“这里还有第三个人呢。”

“哦，Sean你不用担心，”Eduardo回答道，“我和Sue今天多半都不会回家，你可以睡客房。”

“你就把我扔在这里？”

“Sean，我以为我们说好了，你最好老老实实呆在这里，头条可不是什么好事儿。”

Sean看着Eduardo，没有再说什么。

 

 

第二天早上，Sean穿着睡衣在厨房打开冰箱准备拿出鸡蛋的时候听到了Eduardo开门的声音，他抿了抿嘴唇，关上冰箱，走进客厅，“早上好。”

“早上好。”Eduardo穿着昨天的衣服，但是却整洁的可以去参加商务会谈，“睡得还好？”

“有些认床，”Sean含糊的回答，“你吃早饭了么？”

“吃过了，你呢？”

“我正打算做一点。”Sean揉了揉自己凌乱的头发，“愉快的夜晚？”

“的确。”Eduardo似乎回忆起了什么，但他很快回过了神来，“我一会儿要出去，大概中午不会回来，Sean你想吃什么的话，那个柜子左边第二个抽屉里面全是外卖的名片，直接打电话就好，新加坡这地方最大的好处就是什么吃的都有人卖。”

“你今天什么时候回来？”

“大概下午三点？”

“回来的时候记得买牛排，你喜不喜欢黑胡椒？”Sean观察着Eduardo的表情，继续说道，“喜欢就买些回来。”

“Sean你，”

“如果Sue今天晚上会来的话，记得多买一点。”说完，Sean回到厨房，继续回去从冰箱里面拿鸡蛋。

 

 

“你今天早上回去那家伙什么反应？”

“Sean说如果你今晚去我家吃饭，那么就多买一点牛排。”Eduardo把手里的文件递给秘书，调整了一下手机的位置，“你到底为什么揍了他俩？”

“哼。”

“Sue。”

“Wardo，我真的好奇你当初怎么会和Mark Zuckerberg成为朋友的，那家伙嘴太欠了。”

“好吧，我大概明白了，那么Sean呢？”

“带着醉意的人如果赶不走，那么该怎么对付？”

“不会就是你那次去美国的时候吧。”

“你以为还会有什么能把我刺激的见面之后直接拥抱你？！”

“可是你当时让我误会了！我以为你对我有意思！”

“得了吧，我可是有原则的人。”

“你之前还和我说过你不靠武力欺负弱小呢。”

“我同时打了两个成年男人，这是欺负弱小么？”

“一个瘾君子和一个宅男。”

“据说那个宅男是个击剑高手？”

“那也是你打了之后才知道的。”

“所以知道之后我没有打那个瘾君子。”

“你没有打Dustin。”

“我说了那是个小可爱，你知道他说起鲑鱼模型的时候有多有趣么？”

“上大学的时候他一直在为女朋友发愁。”

“那些女生可真是，这么可爱的小家伙，亲一下脸颊都会脸红。”

“你还亲他了。”

“是的。对了Wardo，你告诉我，为什么一个拥抱就让你觉得我对你有意思了？”

“Sue，换个话题。”

“我真的好奇，难道就因为我的国籍？你觉得拥抱就是爱意的表达了么？亲爱的，我记得你过去的女朋友不是亚裔么，怎么，”Eduardo忍无可忍挂了电话后按掉了Sue的来电，两分钟后，Sue的短信发了过来：告诉Sean Parker，谢谢他的晚餐，我很期待。

想象了一下今天晚饭时候的情景，Eduardo觉得哭笑不得。这两个人是不是把他给忘了？

 

 

Eduardo回到家的时候，Sue正坐在沙发上端详着Sean摔裂了的那个汤碗，一脸的沉迷。

“职业病又犯了？Sean呢？”

“厨房。”Sue简短的回了他一句，然后继续对着那个碗来回打量。

Eduardo见她这副样子，识趣的去了厨房。

“需要帮忙么？”

Sean接过他买回的食物放在料理台上，“不用，我一个人就行。你去和Sue聊天吧。”

“给我找点活吧，”Eduardo苦笑道，“她现在正和那个碗热恋呢，没工夫搭理我。”

“一个摔裂了的碗，究竟有什么好看的，从半个小时前她在厨房看见那个碗开始，就没搭理过我了。”Sean的语气哀怨的有些好笑，“虽说她之前一共也没回我几句话，但好歹也不是像现在一样吓人啊。”

 

 

“职业病而已。”Eduardo觉得自己应该澄清一下，“碎瓷片和裂纹就是她的代码，我以为你能理解这个，你们极客疯狂的样子比她也没好到哪里去。”

“才不一样！裂纹？这东西有什么价值！”

Eduardo听了这话，眨了眨眼，“我说过那个碗送给你了，决不食言。相信我，你会喜欢她的。”

Sean似有所悟。

 

 

晚饭的时候，Sue勉强从那种狂热状态恢复过来，她彬彬有礼的称赞了Sean的厨艺之后，转头询问Eduardo：“Ed，那个碗怎么会这种样子了？”

Sean切牛排的手停顿了一下。

“摔得。怎么，你要嘲笑我厨房里居然也有个破碗了么？”

“别用你的想法来考量我。”Sue对着Eduardo翻了个白眼，“这碗你还要不要？”

“当然要。”

“就不能给我么？”

“你准备怎么锔？”Eduardo并不接话。

“最粗糙的锔法。”Sue飞快的回答道，“你这碗又不是什么值钱东西。”

“那就更不必给你了，”Eduardo露出了胜利的微笑，“作为你的朋友，我想我的厨房里正好缺这么一个碗。”

“Damn！”Sue低声咒骂，“该死的商人。”

“你别想着锔完之后就私藏起来。”Eduardo瞟了一眼Sean，“这个碗我已经送给摔裂它的Sean了。”

“Ed你存心不想让我好过。”Sue转过脸来对着Sean通知道，“这个碗归我了，Sean Parker先生你没有什么意见吧。”

“恰恰相反。”Sean摇头说道，“Ed和您的态度让我不可避免的好奇起来了，所以我觉得作为这个碗的所有者，保持持有是明智的选择。”

“我也可以不锔！”

“你才舍不得的。”Eduardo慢悠悠的回击，“手很痒吧，我亲爱的艺术家小姐。”

“说了多少次我是匠人不是艺术家。”Sue撇了撇嘴，“资本家先生，你的记性真是不好。”

“Sue小姐，我想，”Sean适时插了进来，“如果我能够见识一下您说的‘锔’到底是什么，这个碗也不是不能送给您。”

“一言为定。”Sue立刻答应了下来。

 

 

晚饭之后是Eduardo去洗的碗，Sue坐在厨房的料理台上，看着瓷质的餐具被冲干净泡沫，擦干，放进碗橱里。

“你可真是，煞费苦心。”Sue的话有些突兀，但是Eduardo明白她的意思，没有说什么，只是关上了水龙头。

“你的担心有些多余了。”Sue继续说下去，“下手力度是锔匠的必修课。”

“曾经的我也这么自信。”Eduardo擦干了手，给了Sue一个拥抱，“谢谢。”

“可是你并不领情。”

“我很高兴你这样，真的，但是没什么必要。”

“好吧，”Sue叹了口气，“你坚持这个，那就算啦。你知道我的手艺不错对吧。”

“就像你的厨艺一样好，”Eduardo盯着厨房的刀具架感叹，“你是这世界上最棒的锔匠。”

“我还是想知道一件事，如果他没有摔裂汤碗呢？”

Eduardo笑了笑，“他摔裂的可不只是那个汤碗，假设不成立。”

“怪不得你不邀请Joe。看来我该搬走了？”

“这么晚让一位女士独自回家？听上去就不绅士。”

“阴损。”

“那又怎么样呢？他听不懂葡萄牙语。”

“Ed你说他准备在墙角站多久？”

“我们或许该出去了？”

“还差一点。”Sue眼神一变，跳到了Eduardo身上，双腿环住他的腰，“这样才对。”

Eduardo无奈的笑起来，他抱着整个挂在他身上的Sue在厨房转了两圈后将女人放下，“还是你更阴损些。”

“承让。”Sue的表情简直可以算得上是柔情蜜意了。

他们两个人从厨房出去之后，气氛开始变得有些尴尬，三个人坐在沙发上看着无聊的选秀节目，没有人挑起话题，屋子里只剩下了电视的声音。

“你们看吧，”Sue站起来，打了个哈欠，“我要去睡了。”

“我先去洗澡，”Eduardo拍拍Sean的肩，“一会儿你用我的浴室。”

“好的。”他得到了Sean干巴巴的回答。

 

 

当他洗完澡穿好睡袍从楼上下来的时候，Sean正在客厅给一个气垫床充气。

“你从哪里弄来的这个？！”Eduardo目瞪口呆。

“昨天网购的，上午下了订单下午就到了。”Sean抬头扫了他一眼就低下头继续充气。

“需要帮忙么？”

“当然，帮我封好气口。”

Eduardo蹲下来，按了按气垫床，“再充一点。”

他帮着Sean铺好床，然后带着Sean上了楼，走进自己的房间。

“左边是热水，洗浴用那个的东西都在台子上，我一会儿给你找一套睡衣，Sean，这种东西都能忘记带，你也是够丢三落四的。”

“我习惯裸睡。”

“就算你习惯裸奔也要给我把睡衣穿上。”Eduardo走出浴室，打开自己的衣柜开始翻找起来，“Sue对男性裸体过敏。”

“我以为你们之间是开放性关系？”

“得了吧，Sean，为了生命安全考虑，别招惹她。”Eduardo把翻出的睡衣扔进Sean怀里，“她让人脱臼根本不需要第二下，只要她想。”

“别开玩笑。”

“你看我像是看玩笑么？你觉得她打你和Mark之前没想过后果？算上Dustin，你们可是三个成年男人。”Eduardo欣赏了两秒Sean的表情，关上了浴室的门。

 

 

“洗完了？”

“洗完了。”Sean用毛巾揉着自己的头发，走到他身边，顺着他的目光向外望去，“凶杀案？”

“树影。”

“投资商的诗意还真是特别。”

“吸血鬼可是浪漫小说的热门主角。”

“哪怕他们可能很多年也不会洗澡？”

“我倒觉得和他们谈恋爱的想法更古怪，你会爱上盘子里的牛排么？”

“我一直爱盘子里的牛排，每一块。”Sean的回答逗笑了Eduardo，而Sean显然不想结束自己的俏皮话，“你该不会笑我花心吧。”

“当然不，”Eduardo低下头笑了一会儿，调整了表情才又抬起头来，“去睡吧Sean，晚安。”

Sean点点头，走出他的房间，关上门之前，他听到了一声“晚安”。

 

 

第一声雷响起，他睁开了眼睛。

果然要下雨了。他在床上翻了个身，心里过了一遍家里的窗户，发觉只有客厅的可能没关。

麻烦。他坐起来，打了个哈欠，打开门，下楼。

Sean睡得很沉，被子都被踢到了地板上，刚才的雷声并没有影响到他。

Eduardo关了窗，想了想，终究又把离Sean最远的那扇窗拉开了一点。

他弯腰拾起被子，盖到Sean身上，转身准备上楼，却被倚在楼梯扶手上的女人吓了一跳，“你怎么不睡？”

“你不也是？”Sue歪了下头。

“喝酒么？”

“有什么？”

“只有啤酒。”Eduardo说着，从厨房的冰箱里拿出了啤酒，“想喝多少？”

“啤酒和软饮有什么区别？”Sue站直了身子，朝楼梯上走去，“多拿点。”

“我书房还不错。”

“那就去你书房。”

 

 

他一个人抱着满怀的啤酒跟在Sue身后，两个人关了门，拉开纱帘，打开窗户，风灌了进来，屋里满是雨水到来之前的气息。

“活像叛逆期的学生。”Sue坐在书桌上，披着毯子，手里一瓶啤酒，脚下踩着椅子，“对着风喝凉啤酒，好像我签的手术同意书还不够多似的。”

“你厌烦了？”Eduardo靠在躺椅上，抬头看她，懒洋洋的笑着问道。

“厌烦？”Sue冷哼一声，“不要担心你会失宠，没人能和你争。”她用手指弹了下已经起了水珠的啤酒瓶，听着那一声脆响笑了起来，“你可是我此生挚爱。”

“我还以为你最爱的是那个破碗？”

“它哪里能和Ed你比。”Sue看着他微笑，神色温柔。

“昨天我可是当了一整天的Wardo。”

“那不是，”

“亲爱的，我明白的。”Eduardo朝Sue眨眨眼睛，“小孩子的心态哈？”

“算是吧，你看我今天就成长到叛逆期了。”

“是啊宝贝，你可真令我骄傲。”Eduardo指了下窗外，“下雨了。”

两个人沉默了一会儿，静静听着雨声。

“Ed你想没想过回美国？”Sue在一阵雷声之后开口。

“去美国干嘛？”Eduardo觉得手指有些凉，于是他将啤酒放到了书桌上，“连巴西都不算我的家，何况美国。我知道你想问什么，依旧没有起色，就这样吧。”

“后悔么？”

“后悔？都是我的选择，有什么可后悔的。”Eduardo笑了笑，“你能想象我向我父亲坦言我是个双性恋，以后可能会找个男人共度一生的时候心里有多骄傲么？那可是我第一次只是为了我自己而干些什么。”

“我才没问你这个，我只是觉得，你或许应该找个更合适的时间的。”

“哪个时间是合适的呢？不会有任何区别的Sue，你不了解我们之间的父子关系。”

“命令？”

“我觉得压制和掌控更合适，”Eduardo的语气平静温和，“雄狮会容忍其他成年雄狮的存在么？”

“家庭可不是轮换保护者的狮群。”

“是啊，保护者一成不变的狮群而已。”

“你说的我开始讨厌狮群了。”

“你就是一个有着秃鹫外表的鸡妈妈。”

“你才是秃鹫外表。”

“你之前还说我是世界上最帅的一个，这么快就变心了？”

“我才没有变心，”Sue将啤酒瓶举起，“敬最帅的秃鹫。”

“敬鸡妈妈。”

“换个祝酒词，这个可真难听。”

“好吧，敬世界上最棒的锔匠。”

“这还差不多。”

“嗯，我知道你爱死这个了，”Eduardo喝下最后一口啤酒，“别在这里装出一副矜持的样子，一点也不适合你。”

“我爱你Ed。”

“我也爱你。考虑一下和我结婚？”

“原则，我可是有原则的人。”

“真爱是不分性别的。”

“那是你们双性恋的说法。”

Eduardo笑起来，“可爱的原则。天线宝宝该说晚安了？”

“上次是谁狡辩自己没有看天线宝宝的？”

“我是在陪着Emily看。”Eduardo眼神飘忽。

“Emily明明想看蝙蝠侠。别否认，小公主那次都气哭了。”

“Joe不该给她看蝙蝠侠的，卢瑟的光头太可怕了，她才一岁！”

“光头可怕……你找个好点的理由好吗？和一岁的孩子抢电视频道，Ed你多大？”

“一周岁零一天？你看我和你这个小孩子不是处的很好么。”

“别拉上我，我现在可是处于叛逆期呢。”Sue站起来，伸了个懒腰，“该去睡了，雨都停了。”

“是啊，该去睡了。”Eduardo关上窗，“酒瓶我明天收拾。”

“还是不想找个佣人？”

“钟点工每周打扫就够了外人在家里不方便。”Eduardo接过Sue手里的毯子叠好放回躺椅上，“Sean最好不要出门。”

“锔东西可不需要特殊场地，”Sue打了个哈欠，“你明天去上班不怕黑眼圈么？”

“明天要去见的那个客户听说很喜欢RPS，二十几岁刚刚接手家族企业。”

“所以明天的Ed是精神憔悴的受害者？”

“我只不过熬夜陪你喝酒而已。”

Sue眯起眼睛，凑到了Eduardo耳边，换成了葡萄牙语，“你还有什么算计？”

“没有了。”

“别想蒙我。和楼下那个人有关系？”

Eduardo不置可否。

“你把他留下究竟想干什么？”

“我只是好奇他来新加坡想干什么。”Eduardo结束了两人的耳语，大声道了晚安。

 

 

闹钟响起，Eduardo从被子里伸出一只手，按掉了它。

走下楼梯，Sue正把燕麦片端上餐桌，见他一脸的困倦，哈哈大笑。

“别笑我。”他走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出果酱，哈欠连天，“Sean，早。”

“早，”Sean有些犹豫的打了招呼，“你看起来还不如昨天早上有精神。”

“凌晨两点才睡，他能有精神才怪。”Sue把Eduardo推出厨房，“别在这儿添乱。”

“凌晨两点……”

“可不是，晚上还挺有精神的，到早上就这副样子。”Sue把热好的牛奶倒进杯子里，“不知道的还以为昨晚他去参加乱*交聚会了呢。”

“我听见了！”

“说的就是你！”Sue对着Eduardo翻了个白眼，“今天有事昨天还那样折腾！”

Sean的视线在两人之间打转，最终他摸了摸鼻子，默默端起牛奶走出了厨房。

“你的客户是上午见面还是下午？”

“下午，”Eduardo揉揉眼睛，“谢天谢地。”

“上午好好睡一觉，我去上班了。”Sue三口两口解决了早餐，出了门又回来叮嘱，“书房我收拾了，那个汤碗我中午回来锔。”

“知道啦——老妈。”Eduardo打着哈欠告别。

 

 

“昨晚下雨了？”

“是的，雷声把你吵醒了？”

“没有，今天起床的时候看到外面是湿的。”

“今天你和Sue谁先起的床？”

“她，怎么了？”

“没什么。”Eduardo低下头继续吃饭。

“如果是因为我知道你们俩昨天睡在一起的话，”Sean一脸的“我理解你”，“你应该向她求婚才对，看看今天早上她怎么对你的，甜蜜到家了。”

“你怎么会这么想？Sue对男人没兴趣的。”

“你和她难道不是开放性关系么？”

“谁告诉你的？”

“我昨天问你你没有否认啊！”

“你是说，”Eduardo一下子没有了睡意，“你以为我昨天警告你是因为我怕你撬我墙角。Sean，如果我们是开放性关系，怎么能一起出去泡妞。”

“抱歉，”Sean解释道，“我以为她是双性恋。”

“哦，”Eduardo发觉Sean给出的确实是一种合理解释，“不过你猜反了，我才是那个双性恋。”

“你，双性恋！”

“怎么？”

“没，没什么，”Sean舔了一下嘴唇，“所以你爱Mark。”

“我的确爱过他，这么明显么？”

“很明显。”Sean有些局促不安了，“抱歉，我当时没，”

“你道过歉了。”Eduardo摇头表示不在意，“我又没表过白，无所谓的。”

“Mark知道么？”

“谁知道呢。”

“你希不希望他知道？”

“有分别么？”Eduardo朝着Sean安慰的笑起来，“他知不知道与我有什么关系？”

Sean沉默了一会儿，“还有谁知道？”

“Dustin劝过我。”

“我以为会是Chris。”

“Chris？”Eduardo摇了摇头，“Dustin才是最聪明的那个。”

 

 

早饭在沉默中结束，他回到楼上补眠，午饭依旧是Sean做的，Eduardo坐在餐桌边，觉得有些不好意思。

“Sue中午怎么不回来吃饭？”

“她去约会了，晚饭可能都回不来。Sean，晚饭我来做吧。”

“还是我来吧，我敢说，那天我吃到的是你这辈子做的第一顿饭。”

“Sean，给我留点情面。”

“那天我已经夸了你的厨艺了，今天就让我说实话吧。”

“说实话？”Eduardo佯装生气，“你刻意在打击我。”

“你没这个天分。”

“我也可以尝试一下。”

“尝试到底怎么样才能最快把你我都毒死？Ed，我求你了。”

“Ed？”

“Sue这么叫你不是么？我想，或许这样叫你你会更舒服一点？”

“其实也没什么影响，叫法不同而已。”

“用Wardo叫你的好像只有Facebook的相关人物，对你来说，Facebook又不是什么美好的回忆。”

“我不是瓷器，你用不着轻拿轻放的。Facebook那段经历，”Eduardo想了想，继续说道，“其实也没那么敏感。”

“可我也没必要揭你伤口啊，你现在可是我的房东。”

“你在往我手里递把柄。”

“这个把柄你早就找到了，”Sean学着Eduardo的声音，“Sean，再有一次，你就从我家里滚出去！”

Eduardo看着Sean的表演，哈哈大笑，“你学的太夸张了，我才不是什么更年期的家庭妇女。”

“一点都没有夸张，你就是这样威逼我的。”

“所以？”

“能把那个禁令撤了吗？一本正经好无趣。”

Eduardo朝着Sean微笑，“撤了禁令然后让我的家里黄段子满天飞？你别奢望了。”

“太残忍了。”Sean哀嚎，“我现在戒毒了不说，连出门都不许，美女已然是不能指望，黄段子还要离我而去……”

“你爱好的那些都不适合你现在的身份，戒毒者先生。”

“可是我的人生，”

“再嚎就滚出去。”

Sean闭了嘴，做了一个拉上拉链的手势，低头吃饭。

“这才乖。”Eduardo得到了Sean的一个瞪视作为回应，“你瞪我？”

“没有。”Sean坚决否认。

Eduardo歪着头盯了Sean一会儿，笑了起来。

 

 

Sue在午饭后回来了。

“我以为你会到晚上都不回来。”

“我答应了Sean中午回来的。”Sue把她的小匣子放到茶几上，“你不是说下午有事？”

“你锔完之后我再走。”

画标，钻孔，拉银丝，弯锔子。Sean专注的看着，直到Sue将叶子形状的锯子砸进那些已经钻好的孔里。

“这个叫做，”Sean试着回忆了一下发音，“锔？”

“锔。”Sue把拉伸好的银丝穿过锯子，调整好位置之后固定住，再次举起了小锤子。

“死而复生。”Sean低声感叹。

“手艺而已。”Sue朝着Eduardo看了一眼，Eduardo点了点头，走进厨房。

 

 

那个汤碗被Sue再次放到桌子上，Sean伸出手触摸着那些曾经的裂缝，“我以为瓷器这类东西只要摔了就只能进垃圾箱。”

“只不过现在的人都有钱买新的罢了。”Sue朝着厨房问道，“水烧开了么？”

“我觉得你还是拿进厨房来吧，”Eduardo回答，“我可不想端着热水走这么远。”

Sue拿起碗，走进厨房，将热水倒进碗中，“还不错。”她用手蹭了一下碗壁上刚刚增加的枝叶花纹，满意的笑了。

“我现在有些后悔把它送给你了。”Sean有些沉迷的看着那个碗，“真的后悔了。”

“那就后悔吧。”Sue一脸得意，“它现在可是我的小宝贝。”

“摔成什么样子你都能锯好么？”

“缺瓷片她都能补上。”Eduardo把水从碗里倒出来递给Sean，“趁着能看多看几眼吧，一旦被她带走，那就不要奢望再见到它了。”

“我有那么小气？”

“装满藏品的屋子为什么总是锁着门来着？”

“因为屋子里全是尸体。”

“听上去没有比满屋子锔过的瓷器更变态。”Eduardo整了整衣领，“我该走了。”

“好运。”Sue靠在料理台上朝他挥挥手，然后饶有兴致的开始盯着Sean看。

“你干嘛？”Sean被盯得有些不自在了。

“你在戒毒。”

“是的。”

“戒毒的时候真的痛不欲生？”

“还好。”Sean觉得谈话的走向有些问题，“你的手艺很棒。”

“我可是以此为生的锔匠。”

“锔瓷器就能养活自己？”

“不只是瓷器。”Sue的手指在料理台上敲打着，“玉器陶器，竹子木头，只要不碎成粉末，这世上有什么不能锔？”

Sean点点头，“言之有理。”

 

 

Eduardo傍晚回到家的时候，Sean和Sue两个人坐在沙发上，一个微笑着端详手里的瓷器，另一个对着电脑屏幕皱眉。

“你们准备调换职业？”

“我对编程毫无兴趣。”Sue放下电脑，站起来伸了伸懒腰，“你回来了就行了，我该搬回去了。”

“看来恋情有了新进展？”

“最起码今晚不会孤枕难眠。”Sue朝着Sean伸出了手，“该还给我了吧。”

“你可真残忍，我和这个汤碗刚刚相爱三个小时。”

“可是你们注定分离一辈子。”Eduardo忍不住吐槽道。

“我想和它厮守一生，求你们别让我们分开。”

“别忘了它和Sue婚礼还是你做的证婚人。”

“可是，”Sean低落的样子可怜至极。

“看着你们俩，我想起一部动画片。”Sue点点头，“你们一定都没听说过的。”

“肯定不是什么好话，你可以选择不说。”Eduardo太过清楚女人的秉性。

“可惜我不说不行，”Sue从Sean手里接过汤碗，“没头脑和不高兴。”

“我是不高兴。”Eduardo飞快的接上话茬，然后和Sue一起看着Sean大笑起来。

“你们究竟有多无聊。”Sean收起刚才装出的失落样子，“我以为我还在你的禁飞名单里锔匠女士？”

“你暂时获准保释。”Sue举起手里的碗，“都怪你的保释人太有魅力。二位再见，你要不要和你的爱人告个别？”

“刚才已经告过别了，好好待它。”

“我保证不离不弃。”

女人离开之后，Sean朝着Eduardo耸耸肩：“你说对了，我的确喜欢她。”

“别爱上她就好。”Eduardo扔给他一瓶啤酒，“那样注定是悲剧。”

“我心里有人。”

“我怎么记得你刚刚失恋？”

Sean笑了笑，站起了身，“Ed你晚饭想吃什么？”

“你会不会做苹果派？”

“你的要求有些太低了。”Sean将啤酒放到茶几上，“我可是能做主厨的人。”

 

 

“需要帮忙么？”Eduardo跟着Sean进了厨房，卷起袖子准备打下手。

“没什么可帮忙的。”

“或许我能帮忙洗苹果？”

“算了吧，”Sean眨了眨眼，“找点事做对我有好处。”

“好吧，”Eduardo坐到了料理台上，“我在厨艺上的确没有什么天赋。”

“你承认这个了？”

“这是事实，没什么丢人的。”Eduardo看着Sean忙来忙去，“你在看见盐这些东西的时候还好吧。”

Sean愣了一下才反应过来Eduardo在说什么，“还好，白色粉末现在对我没那么大的吸引力。”

“我刚刚才意识到这个，之前……抱歉。”

“你为什么抱歉？”Sean将苹果放到菜板上，走过来拿Eduardo身后刀架上的刀，他们之间的姿势近乎于一个拥抱，“我挺喜欢你忘了我是瘾君子这件事的。”Sean在Eduardo耳边说完这句话，向后撤了一步，站直了身子，干净利落，“你不是也不喜欢被轻拿轻放？”

“可是这不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”Sean把活好的面放进冰箱，开始洗苹果，“过去了就是过去了，毒品带给我的欢愉就像快餐，丝毫不值得留恋。”

“可是他们说那种快感太舒服了。”

“他们，”Sean有些惊奇的上下打量Eduardo，“你连大麻都没碰过。”他用了肯定句。

“的确没有。”

“乖孩子哈？”

“不是因为这个，”Eduardo摇头，“这类玩意儿给我留下的心理阴影太大了。”

“介意说说么。”

“也没什么好说的，曾经见过些吸毒致死的人罢了。”

“的确不是什么好经历。”Sean搅了一下锅里的苹果，“你这样的小少爷应该无忧无虑的在无菌室长大才对。你喜不喜欢肉桂？”

“我倒也想要活在无菌室呢。”Eduardo一脸可惜，“现实总是和理想有差距。多加点肉桂。”

“你不如说现实和幻想总是有差距。”

“按你这种说法，我觉得你这辈子早晚会死于吸毒过量。”

“你的嘴太毒了。”Sean打着鸡蛋，黄色的液体粘稠柔软，“我记得你明明应该是温柔包容的才对。”

“看面对的是谁吧，”Eduardo轻描淡写，“还有多久能吃饭？我饿了。”

“别想气我，”Sean从冰箱取出派皮，将炒好的苹果倒上去，“Sue面前你也这样尖酸刻薄的，我知道Ed你爱我。稍等一会儿，大概半个小时之后我们开饭，饿了就先吃这个。”他从苹果派里拨出一小碟苹果，递给Eduardo。

“我对Mark就温柔极了。这苹果真好吃。”

“看来今天的派会很合你的意。然后呢？”Sean把派塞进烤箱设定好时间，“格尔达的加伊依旧在白雪皇后手里，可怜的格尔达只能远走新加坡独自哭泣，泪水隔着大洋融化不了加伊眼里心里的魔镜碎片。”

“再然后格尔达有一个白雪皇后变成的厨师，加伊在白雪皇后的王宫里加冕称王了，”Eduardo不甘示弱，“你的王宫还好吗可怜的白雪皇后？”

“我是自愿退位。”Sean搅拌着锅里的面条，“橱子里那个本子是菜谱？”

“那是Sue的独门秘籍。再次退位感觉如何？”

“感觉还不错，我的王宫不管落到谁手里，Sean Parker都会被印在最醒目的地方供认瞻仰。”Sean骄傲的说道，“你那天该不会是对着这本菜谱熬出的那锅毒药吧，我记得新加坡没有白雪公主？”

“就是照着它做的，白雪公主不是在和王子结婚之后就变成了白雪皇后么？能毒死你就行了。”

“白雪公主结婚后变成了白雪皇后，”Sean叹服，“你怎么想到的？拥有这样的想象力你居然还建议在Facebook里加广告？！”

“我第一次读就想到了。想象力和广告并不冲突好吗，我是投资商不是死宅极客。”Eduardo咽下苹果，“当时的我需要的是资金的流动或增长。用钱来赚钱才是我擅长的，Facebook不在当时我的理解范畴内。”

“你当时幼稚的可笑。”

“是啊，幼稚。”Eduardo用叉子拨弄着碟子里的苹果，“把感情和生意搅在一起，愚蠢至极。”

“如果能够再来一次，你会如何？”

“我依旧会找广告商，依旧会冻结账户，不过我觉得应该没那么针对你了。”

“你一点也不后悔是吧。”

“不是后悔的问题。”Eduardo叉起苹果放进嘴里，“我知道我能处理好那些烂事然后活得好好的，我知道该怎么解决掉它们，但是你要是换成别的麻烦，我可真的是一点经验都没有。”

“你对Mark可够冷酷无情的。”

“我该怎么样对Mark才算是不冷酷无情呢？我们必须碎掉一个才符合逻辑。”

Sean思考了一会儿，点了点头，“Ed你说的对，你们一定会碎一个。那么Sue就是那个锔好你的人？”

“你不如说是她让我下定决定钉上锔子。”

“你今天可真够坦诚的Ed。”

“我为什么要和你撒谎呢。”

“你在补偿我。”

“没有，你为什么会这么想？”

“你对我感到抱歉不是么？剖析自己来激励我戒毒。Ed我很感动，真的。哦，我们的派好了。”

Eduardo忍无可忍，“闭嘴，你再这样自说自话我就揍你。”

“真暴力。Ed你别脸红，被人说中心事没什么大不了的，你是为了我好，我知道。”Sean端着烤好的派跑了出去，“帮忙把面端出来！”

早晚有一天我要揍他。Eduardo在心里决定。

 

 

“你现在的状况是不是应该远离酒精？”Eduardo在沙发上坐下，收回了拿着啤酒的手。

“有人介意，但是我无所谓。”Sean从Eduardo手里扯过那瓶啤酒，“看电视没有啤酒就是一种折磨。别轻拿轻放，记得吗？”

“你不是很喜欢成为关注重点么。”

“关注重点不等于看护重点。”Sean看着屏幕上绿油油的草坪，“足球？”

“对啊，新加坡最大的坏处就是如果不想熬夜就只能看重播。”

“怪不得你在美国呆不下去，”Sean感慨道，“这么反美的爱好。”

“足球万岁！”Eduardo和Sean撞了一下酒瓶，“你们这群野蛮的橄榄球爱好者。进了！哦~不……”

“足球才野蛮好吗！”Sean问道，“为什么这个进球不算？”

“后卫造越位成功，这个进球当然无效。”

“造越位是什么东西？”

Eduardo考虑了一下措辞，最终放弃，“等上半场结束我再来解释行么？”

“好吧。”Sean在沙发上挪动了一下，试着让自己去理解场上奔跑的二十个人和立在那里的两个人究竟都在干些什么。

“这感觉一点也不好。”Sean在上半场结束之后抱怨道，“我不明白为什么裁判吹哨子，不明白为什么要从那个球场的角落里把球踢出来，不明白那个球员为什么用手在场边把球扔回去，足球不是不许用手么？他们在有人受伤的时候为什么不暂停记时？最重要的，那个造越位究竟是什么？”

Eduardo听完这番话，将Sean放在沙发上的电脑拽了过来，打开网页搜索，他将电脑屏幕转向Sean，“足球比赛规则，看完就明白了。”

“你不能这么不负责任，我想听你解释。”

“可是下半场已经开始了。”Eduardo指了指电视。

“足球运动员居然只有这么点休息时间？”

“我说过这是重播。”Eduardo拍了拍Sean的头，“你看你吸毒没多久就傻到这种地步了。”Sean的头发手感不错，于是Eduardo顺手又揉了揉。

 

 

下半场的比赛很配合的上演了背后铲人，罚任意球，脱衣庆祝，黄牌警告，头球命中，拔角旗庆祝，两黄并一红罚下等一系列事件，Sean配合比赛规则进行观摩，颇得其乐。

“你看明白了？”

“我可是Sean Parker。”Sean一脸的自豪，“我还知道什么叫九号半呢。”

“九号半，那可是意大利的东西。”Eduardo接着问道，“那你知道什么是影子前锋么？”

“你等等。”Sean低头敲了几下电脑，浏览了一下网页显示内容才又抬起头来，“大概明白了。”

Eduardo哭笑不得。

“你别这么瞧不起人，”Sean有些愤愤不平，“这可是我看到第一场足球比赛。公平点，你第一次见到橄榄球的时候就看明白了么？”

“到现在我也没看明白过。”Eduardo起身去冰箱拿啤酒，“分制太奇怪了。比起超级碗我还是更喜欢玫瑰碗。”

“玫瑰碗？”

“那可代表着巴西的第四个大力神杯，可怜的巴乔。”

“我能听懂你说的每一个词，但是它们连在一起之后是什么意思？”

“Sean你不是会搜索么？”

“Ed你这样是不能把我发展成足球球迷的，只能加深我对足球的仇恨。”

“仇恨足球？”Eduardo拎着啤酒做回沙发上，“你真该庆幸你是个美国人。”

“你就拿了一瓶？”Sean晃了晃手里的空瓶子，“好歹问我一下啊。”

“你最好远离这些。”Eduardo摇摇头，“Sean难道不会担心戒了毒瘾之后又需要戒酒？。”

“我知道我对什么上瘾，”Sean将Eduardo刚刚拿过来的啤酒拽到自己面前，“麻烦你再去取一瓶？”

Eduardo觉得手有些痒，但是和这个正处于戒毒期间的人计较太不优雅，于是他再次走进了厨房。

 

 

“我去看看客房里缺什么东西。”球赛结束后，Eduardo起身，收拾了桌上的酒瓶。

“Sue已经把房间收拾好了。”Sean伸了个懒腰，“居然没有雇个人来给你收拾家务？”

“钟点工每周会来一次。”Eduardo将电视关掉，“家里有个外人总是不方便。”

“听到这个我可真高兴。”Sean抱着一个抱枕倒了在沙发上，转过脸来眨着眼对着Eduardo笑。

“你需要眼药水么？”Eduardo问道。

“不，不需要。”Sean放下抱枕，沉默着进了客房，没有回应Eduardo的那一句“晚安。”

 

 

之后的一周平平淡淡，直到Eduardo在周五晚餐的时候问Sean，“你不觉得闷么？”

“还好。”

“你已经一周没有出门了。”

“这不是我们说好的么？”

“可是你连你家的装修状况都没关心过。”

“装修的人手里有图纸。”

“Sean，”Eduardo放下了刀叉，坐直了身子，“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

“谈什么？我每天老老实实不出门不惹麻烦不好么？”

“Sean~”Eduardo的语调柔和了下来，“我不是指责你，只是你好歹也需要出去晒晒太阳吧。你是极客，可是极客也不能靠着电脑进行光合作用。”

“你不怕上头条了？”

“我不能因为头条问题让你在屋子里发了霉。”Eduardo重新拿起刀叉，“明天和我出去逛逛？”

“我还挺想看看你平时去哪里找乐子的。”Sean一下子整个人都亮了起来。

Eduardo皱了皱眉，“别指望我带你去找乐子，你现在离那些东西越远越好。”

 

 

“公园？Ed，我真的高估你了。”Sean看着坐在长椅上的Eduardo，“草坪，小孩子，情侣，那边居然还有喷泉！？我们是不是应该去零食车那边买点棉花糖？！”

“别这么一副没有见过世面的样子。”Eduardo抬起头，让自己的脸庞被阳光抚摸，“公园里有喷泉很常见的。”

“休想糊弄过去！”Sean气呼呼的在Eduardo身边坐下，“你就是在欺负人！”

“哦。”Eduardo将眼睛睁开了些，看了一眼Sean又重新闭上，胳膊搭在了长椅的椅背上。

“你要知道我能自己去找乐子！”

“你才不会。”

Sean瞪了Eduardo一会儿，在没有得到任何回应之后，并没有泄气认输也没有生气离开，反而有些不安。

“你屁股下面坐了钉子么？”Eduardo觉得奇怪了。

“没有钉子。”Sean有些犹豫，但还是说了下去，“我只是不喜欢阳光。”

“不喜欢阳光？”Eduardo一脸的可怜，“你的人生乐趣呢？”

“我只是不喜欢紫外线而已！”

“你该不会紫外线中毒过吧。”

“对啊。”Sean下意识的回答之后才意识到自己说了什么，磕磕巴巴的试图补救，“不是，我的意思是，不对，我是说我知道紫外线中毒是什么样子。”

Eduardo戏谑的点头，“我相信你还知道该怎么在楼梯间和橄榄球男孩接吻呢。Sean，虽然没追到漂亮姑娘，但你可一点没吃亏。”他把Sean从长椅上拽起，“走吧，找个有树荫的地方。”

 

 

两个人坐在树荫下，Eduardo睡了一小觉，醒来的时候他的头正枕在Sean的腿上。

“睡醒了？”Sean对着他笑，“你再不醒过来我就需要打电话到医院预约截肢手术了。”

“哦，抱歉。”Eduardo坐起来，按了一下Sean的腿，“麻了？”

“哦！”Sean将腿弯了一下，用力拍打着，“你不该按那一下！”

“那你现在在干什么？”Eduardo帮着Sean按摩着小腿，“好点了么？”

“还好。”Sean呲牙咧嘴的回答。

Eduardo不知道该说什么，只好低头专心于按摩。

“Ed，”Sean躺到了草地上，“你得请我吃棉花糖作为回报。”

“棉花糖？”

“棉花糖配啤酒，怎么样？”

“这搭配糟透了。”

“你怎么知道糟透了？”Sean侧了一下头，“或许是人间美味呢？”

“我试过。Dustin在复习星球大战的时候拽着我们三个一起尝试了一下这个，相信我，”Eduardo的表情复杂至极，“棉花糖配啤酒可以登上最糟搭配的前三名。”

“那另外两个最糟搭配呢？”

“醋味芥末冰淇淋和Dustin的着装。他那次穿了红裤子，绿毛衣，紫色外套，蓝色鞋子，”Eduardo忍不住笑了起来，“那双鞋子上的图案是黄色的海绵宝宝。”

Sean试着在脑子里想象了一下，“他打赌输了？”

“这才是最好笑的部分，”Eduardo停下了按摩的手，“一个朋克女孩在喝的大醉后说希望他能打扮得个性一点，这样或许她会考虑和他在一起。”

“你们没有拦住他？”

“当时Chris去约会了，我在图书馆给Mark占座位。Mark在屋子里埋头编程。”Eduardo回忆起来依旧想捂脸，“可怕的宅男审美。”

“直男审美才对。”

“不藏了？”

“藏什么？”Sean一脸的无辜，“我有什么可藏的？”

Eduardo笑着一拳砸在了Sean腿上。

“嗷！Ed！”

“疼就对了。”Eduardo整理了一下自己的发型，施施然站起身，“起来吧，得去超市一趟，家里冰箱空了。”

“我已经被你打骨折了，”Sean颤巍巍的伸出一只手，“站不起来了。”

“骨折？”Eduardo点点头，抬起了脚作势要踢，“你想去哪家医院？”

“我们还是去超市吧。”Sean以惊人的速度爬了起来，“不能太过麻烦医生。”

 

 

“彩椒是要红的还是黄的？”Sean立在货架前，拿着两个不同颜色的彩椒询问意见。

“没有什么太大区别啊……”Eduardo随手指了一下，“就这个吧。”

“好的。”Sean把Eduardo选中的那个放回了货架，“我们还需要买什么？”

“番茄。”

“Ed你喜欢大的还是小的？”Sean再次举起了两个番茄。

“你自己挑吧。”Eduardo推着购物车转身就走。

“我可是在为我们两个人挑食材！”Sean忙追上来，“你可不能这么轻率。”

“你真的是无聊到家了。”

“恰恰相反，”Sean一本正经，“从你上次做的那顿饭来看，和你的意见反着来一定符合科学。”

Eduardo咬了一下嘴唇，凑到了Sean耳边轻声问道：“Sean，你是真的觉得我不敢在公共场合揍你对吧？”

“当然不是。”Sean试图用同样的姿势回答，但是Eduardo已经撤回了身子。

“那么是什么？”Eduardo咬着下唇皱眉，“你该不会真的吸傻了吧。”

“别为我的智力担忧。”Sean拍拍Eduardo放在购物车上的手，“就算傻了我也是世界上最聪明的那个。”

“希望如此吧。”

“对我有点信心。”Sean拉着购物车和Eduardo回到了果蔬货架前，“番茄你是想要大的还是小的？”

“Sean。”

“开个玩笑而已Ed，别那么敏感。”Sean把大一点的那个番茄放到了推车里。

“Sean你不需要买些什么？”

“我现在最需要的东西你肯定不会让我去买的。”

“只要不是导致你进疗养院的东西，”

“不不不，”Sean食指摇动着，“我保证和那个没有半点关系。”

“那就去买吧。”Eduardo无所谓的问了一句，“那东西在超市能买得到么？”

“当然能。”

 

 

当他们两个站在货架前面对着形形色色的避孕套时，Eduardo惊觉自己其实还是低估了Sean的无耻程度。

“薄荷口味还是樱桃口味呢？”Sean拿着两款避孕套嘀咕着，Eduardo默默捂住了脸，可是这个动作并没有让他免掉Sean的骚扰，“Ed你说呢？”

“你随意。”

“可是一下子买两个会不会显得不太好？”Sean拿着手上的两款产品仔细对比，全然不顾Eduardo满脸的纠结。

“你可以，买两个的。”Eduardo在坚持了半分钟之后终于破功，“到时候询问意见就行了。”

“我不想给人留下坏印象。”

“这也可以被解释为体贴。”Eduardo在脑子里迅速搜索着词汇，却依旧觉得有些无词可用，

“不是说这个，”Sean解释道，“买过多的避孕套总有夸大自己性能力的嫌疑。这些可是12支装的。”

“你也可以装作一次买很多的那种人。”

Sean的表情好像是受到了侮辱，“你在质疑我的魅力。”

我究竟为什么和这个家伙进行这么愚蠢的对话来着？Eduardo默默反思，这家伙明明连夜店都不能去。想到这里，Eduardo从Sean手里抽出了那两个小盒子放回货架上，拽开了Sean。

“你不能这么残忍！”Sean试图抗争，“我真的需要这个东西！”

“等你能进夜店了再说吧，戒，毒，先，生。”Eduardo一字一顿，苦大仇深。

“你的思维太狭隘了，”Sean争辩道，“难道我就不能和某个小可爱在中餐馆相遇？这东西是常规必备品好吗。”

“别想着在我的房子里乱搞。”Eduardo试着想象了一下，恶心出了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“等你搬出去之后随便你买哪个口味。”

 

 

Sean在回家路上显得很失落，Eduardo没有理他，于是Sean在进了家门之后直接钻进了厨房，好像要用菜刀来排遣一下心情。

Eduardo没有像往常一样跟进厨房里，而是上了楼，关上书房的门，拨通了Sue的号码。

“亲爱的，有事？”

“我知道Sean想要什么了。”

“哦？”Sue听到他软糯的葡萄牙语一下子来了精神，“你等等，我找个没人的地方。”

Eduardo听着电话那边传来的脚步声和低语，当那些声音消失之后，Sue的声音传了过来：“他想要什么？”

“我。”

“确定了？”

“我倒希望是假的。”

“你怎么总是招惹人渣呢？”Sue显然困惑极了，“太没有新意了。”

“这次不是我招惹的。”Eduardo有些无奈，“我现在又不能把他赶出去……”

“那你准备怎么办？”

“谁知道。”

“可是你的这句‘谁知道’听上去信心满满。”Sue笑了起来，“你和他不是相处的不错？”

“前提是他别询问我买什么口味的，”Eduardo住了口，但是Sue显然知道某种东方的心灵巫术，“是小雨伞么？”

“你不该和我谈论这个的。”Eduardo再一次捂住了脸，“矜持一点。”

“我可是用了委婉语，没有提‘避孕套’这三个字。”

“你现在提了。”

“Ed，他到底是对你有那种兴趣还是有那种性趣？”

“我不知道。”Eduardo皱紧了眉头，心里不知道究竟是什么感觉，“但愿是性趣。”

“你居然这么想？”Sue听上去非常惊讶。

“如果是性趣的话最起码上了床就能解决问题，”Eduardo觉得想想就头痛，“但是如果是别的，那可意味着无穷无尽的麻烦。”

“你或许可以认为自己是那个拯救花花公子的天使？”Sue的语气里掺杂着戏谑和幸灾乐祸。

“我连宅男都搞不定。”Eduardo显然不这么觉得，“更何况他更喜欢年轻点的。”

“有没有人和你说过你看起来就像个高中生？”

“Sue，”Eduardo叹了口气，“我知道我看上去是什么样子。”

“自信一点。”

“你在鼓励我和Sean Parker搅在一起？”

“我只是不喜欢你无视自己的魅力。”Sue语气里带着些若有若无的惋惜。

“我知道我长得不错，我也知道我的经济条件能迷住一大批人，”Eduardo坐到书桌上，低着头在心里数起了地毯上的花纹，“Sue，魅力不足以维持一段关系。”

Sue沉默了。

“别这样，”Eduardo忙解释道，“不是你的错，Sue，爱情是你无能为力的区域，你都没有到过那里，所以别苛责自己。”

“你刚刚看了莎士比亚？”

“没有，”Eduardo撇撇嘴，“我只是想把脑子里那些乱七八糟的事情清出去。”

“关于小雨伞的？”

“你还提！”

“Ed，我亲爱的Ed，”Sue的语调降了下来，悄声低语，“你知道有些碗上了锔子之后依旧漏水么？”

“所以呢？”

“所以需要用生石灰或者瓷粉和鸡蛋清和在一起，抹在缝隙里。”

“这么奇妙的搭配。”

“没错，奇妙的搭配。”

“照你的意思，”Eduardo憋着笑，“我恋爱对象应该是鸡蛋清还是生石灰？”

“你还是恢复到莎士比亚的状态吧。”Eduardo知道Sue一定翻白眼，“你究竟准备怎么办？”

“进一步确认一下呗。”Eduardo从书桌上下来，盯着书房的门锁，“想要什么都不可怕，反正早晚他都会说出来不是吗？”

 

 

他从打开书房的门，走下楼梯，听见Sean在厨房折腾出的声响比以往的要大一些。

“我们还不吃饭么？”Eduardo倚在厨房的门上，“饿了。”

“两分钟。”

“1，2，3，4……”Eduardo拉着长音开始数数，额头贴着门框，无精打采。

“你还真数啊！”Sean一脸的WTF。

“19，20，21……”

“Ed你！”

“25，26，27……”

Sean闭了嘴，手上加快了速度。

“118，119，120。”Eduardo把头从门框上抬起，一双眼睛亮闪闪的，“可以吃了么？”

“你赢了。”Sean将锅里的酱料倒在准备好的米饭上，“端出去吧。”

Eduardo揉了一下额头压出的红印子，瞥了一眼装饰在盘子上的西兰花，“这个归你。”

“挑食是不对的。”

“你有没有不爱吃的东西？”

Sean想了想，“胡萝卜。”

“成交。”

“Ed我还什么都没答应呢！”

“那就算了。”

“别，互相帮助也是人类的一大相处原则吗。”Sean在餐桌边坐下，“你喜不喜欢洋葱？”

“最好看都别让我看见。”

“那就好啦，以后家里根本不用考虑买这个东西。”Sean继续问道，“芹菜呢？”

“很喜欢。”Eduardo有些想笑，“何必问的这么详细。”

“当然要问的越详细越好。”Sean半开玩笑，“万一因为晚饭不合房东大人的口味被赶出去了怎么办？”

“不会的。吃饭的人不能抱怨饭不好吃。”

“你到了某家餐厅如果吃到了特别不好吃的呢？”

“那就不会再去那家餐厅了。”Eduardo舔了一下嘴角，“Sean你根本不用担心因为口味问题被驱逐，你做的东西实在是太好吃了。”

Sean听到表扬显然高兴极了，“明天要不要吃法国菜？”

Eduardo一脸的不可思议，“你会做法国菜？”

“试着学过，”Sean继续说道，“但是你要保证，不能因为一顿饭把我赶出去。”

“听起来你是和旅居法国的德国人学的厨艺？”

“当然不是！”Sean辩解道，“Angela是从英国搬过去的。”

“还不如德国人。”Eduardo决定宽容一点，“我不会把你赶出去的，放心吧。”

 

 

那天晚上他们两个人在书房进行了一场国际象棋大战，Sean在输了第八盘之后仰倒在了椅子背上，“这就是一场屠杀。”

“明明是你的水平太低了。”

“狡猾的商人。”

“你也是。”

“可我一直都只专注一个地方！”Sean愤愤不平，“你在第二盘的好几步棋都是专门留的后手！”

“公平竞技之下的后手。”Eduardo得意洋洋，“我可没有连着下两步。”

“我的王后被杀了整整八次！”

“我说了是你的水平太低。”Eduardo站起身，安慰性的拍了拍Sean的肩，“只专注于一点，能下好国际象棋才怪。”

“我的王后~”Sean握着那个棋子，痛苦感伤，“你的骑士不仅没有能够为您迎来荣耀，还让您这美丽的夫人痛苦的死去……”

“你闭嘴，”Eduardo听得有些恶心，“你房子装修好了吧，搬回去。”

“还没有装修完呢，”Sean把棋子放回棋盒，收拾了起来，“我叫他们停工了。”

“或许我能问一下原因？”

“我有了一些新想法。”Sean合上棋盒，“不早了，该睡了。”

Eduardo点点头，“的确该睡了。”

他们走出书房，走到各自的房间门口，“Ed，晚安。”Sean的声音平静安稳。

Eduardo微笑起来，“晚安Sean。”

 

 

虽然道了晚安，Eduardo却少有的失了眠，他抱着膝盖坐在床上，望着窗外的月亮。

明天应该是满月，大潮，只是不知道潮差是多少。

月亮上没有月晕，明天应该是个好天气。

今天下午看的卫星云图显示没有云团的聚集。

新加坡这个季节不是雨季，等到光明节的时候就会整天下雨了。

明天一定会是个好天气。

或许阳光好到能让人晒伤。

Eduardo从床上爬起来，找出了他半个月前买的防晒霜，放到床头之后，躺回了床上。

明天是个好天气。

他听见房门开了的声音，然后是Sean放轻了的脚步声，应该是下了楼，他静静听着Sean在楼下折腾出的声响，只觉得困了，于是Eduardo闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。

 

 

Eduardo被窗外的鸟叫声唤醒，睁开眼睛看一眼闹钟，发觉时间还早，他抱着枕头蹭了蹭，再次闭上了眼。

今天果然是个好天气。

两个小时后闹钟响起，他再没有一点赖床的意愿，拉开窗帘，阳光照在了他的脸上。

看来防晒霜拿对了。

他洗脸刷牙，手里拿着防晒霜下了楼。

Sean正在做早饭，食物的味道让他觉得有些饿了。

“Sean，早。”Eduardo走进厨房围观早餐进展。

“早。”Sean把鸡蛋打进锅里，“鸡蛋要什么样的？”

“液态蛋黄。”

“小孩子的爱好。”

“明明是人间美味。”

“你就不怕沙门氏菌感染？”

“我才不是老弱病残。”

“Ed你对自己的免疫系统很自信啊。”

“我热爱体育锻炼。”Eduardo拿起料理台上的早餐走出厨房。

“没看出来。”Sean把盘子端出来，也坐到了餐桌边。

“你应该和我比比掰手腕。”

“和一个戒毒人员比力气？”

“好像的确是不太公平，那么昨天的象棋算不算我欺负你？”

“你不能一直质疑我的智力问题。”

 

 

吃完早饭，Eduardo把防晒霜放到餐桌上，“我今天恐怕不能去超市，你得自己去买食材，Sean，防晒霜在这里。”他起身准备出门上班。

“谢啦。”Sean声调有些古怪，Eduardo回过头，正好没有错过Sean的飞吻。

“不用客气。”Eduardo笑着关上了门。

 

 

Eduardo靠在Joe办公室的沙发上，幸灾乐祸的看着Joe被秘书和助理活生生烦死。

“你别那样笑，”Joe瞥了他一眼就又埋下了头，“你辞职的事儿我还没找你算账呢。”

“我看你现在的CFO挺不错的。”Eduardo从文件堆里抽出一份翻开看了两眼，“看着就头疼。”

“你在刺激我的神经。”Joe有些无奈，“你就不能看在这些文件的份上饶了我么？”

“那我得好好考虑考虑，”Eduardo拿起闪烁着短信提示的手机，“毕竟——哦，这可真贴心。”

“什么？”Joe抬起头来，Eduardo脸上的笑意让他觉得有些不对劲，“Ed，”

“怎么？”Eduardo飞快的回复了一句“我也不喜欢食物少得可怜的法式摆盘，我认为那是餐厅为了减少成本而采取的手段”之后，朝着Joe疑问性的皱了下眉，“别说一半的话啊。”

“一周没见你就恋爱了？”

“我现在还没有开始恋爱。”Eduardo放下手机，“你猜的有点早。”

“看来有方向了？”

“Sean Parker。”

“现在在你家里借住的那个Sean Parker？”Joe目瞪口呆，“你确定了？”

“差不多，现在只剩下两个问题尚待解决。”Eduardo的手在Joe眼前挥了挥，“不必这么惊讶吧。”

“我现在总算是相信你把Facebook那摊烂事放下了。”Joe放下手中的笔，一脸严肃，“如果你决定了的话，为了Mr. Parker的生命考虑，你必须提前和Sue谈谈。”

“那是这两个问题解决之后的事情了。”Eduardo想象了一下Sue可能的反应，打了个冷战，“我才不会急着找死呢。”

“别太乐观，”Joe慢悠悠的泼冷水，“你觉得Mr. Parker在我这里能活着走出门去？”

“你不喜欢他。”

“我才不关心他。”

“我知道你们俩都担心我。”Eduardo给了Joe一个微笑，“我知道我在干什么。我很清醒。”

“好吧，”Joe叹了口气，重新拿起了笔，“如你所愿Ed。”

“别这么没信心，你这个样子，万一以后Emily带回来的恋人不招你喜欢，你是不是就要拿猎枪了？”

“如果猎枪真的管用，我不介意现在就试试。”

“Joe，我只是，”

“你不用劝我，我只是不希望你后悔。”

“我一向对自己负责。”Eduardo笑了笑，“从不后悔。”

 

 

Eduardo回到家的时候，餐桌上已经摆满了大大小小的盘子，食物的香气弥漫在空气里，Sean站在餐桌边一遍解围裙一遍朝着他笑，“看起来还不错吧。”

“真是，”Eduardo不由自主的吞咽了一下，“印象深刻。”

“这可不算是什么好的评价，”Sean颇有些不满，“我现在十分需要夸奖。”

“为了你的劳作？”

“为了我没有采用法式摆盘。”

“Sean你真刻薄。”

“明明你也同意这个。”

“你说以后我们会不会在餐厅被人清出去？”

“就因为认为法式摆盘傻到家了？”

“也许主厨会认为我们侮辱了他的品味。”

“我们也可以控告他侮辱了我们的饭量啊，谁会像那些模特一样节食！”

“言之有理。”Eduardo举起酒杯，“敬伟大的Sean。”

“敬厨房之神。”

“Sean你脸皮真厚。”

“我可没说过厨房之神是我自己，但是你既然这么理解……多谢夸奖了。”

 

 

Sean再一次在半夜下楼的时候，Eduardo从床上爬了起来，他踮着脚尖下了楼，看见厨房的灯亮着。

“Sean。”Eduardo立在厨房门口，对着料理台上摆着的一瓶包装完好的伏特加，忽然意识到了什么，“睡不着？”

“是啊，吵醒你了？抱歉。”Sean有些不自在，“我以后会注意的。”

“你在开玩笑。”Eduardo上前，抓住Sean的手腕，将他拽出了厨房。

“Ed你干嘛？”Sean有些不明所以，他试着在月光下分辨Eduardo的表情，却只得到了一个怒气冲冲的侧脸。

“闭嘴。”Eduardo深呼吸控制着情绪，等到他把Sean拽入自己的卧室并锁上门之后，那些在胸口撕扯了一路的情绪瞬间平静了下来。

Eduardo转身在柜子里翻出一个枕头扔在了床上，“躺下。”

“你要干嘛？”Sean看起来好像被吓坏了。

“躺下，”Eduardo语气强硬，“别想着用酒精治失眠，老老实实给我躺下。”

“我就是，”

“承认自己失眠没什么丢人的，”Eduardo把Sean推倒在了床上，“我原以为戒毒之后会出现的各种问题你应该比我清楚的多。”

“我知道失眠是正常的。”Sean挣扎着想要坐起来。

“那就闭嘴躺下睡觉。”Eduardo把他再次按到床上，“就在这里睡，别想跑。”

Sean僵硬的躺在床上，看着Eduardo坐到床的另一边，给他盖上被子，然后躺在了他的身边。

“我其实就想喝一杯，真的就一杯。”Sean的声音听起来有些委屈。

“很快一杯就会不够了。”Eduardo缓和了语气，伸手揉了揉Sean的头发，“这么聪明的脑袋，喝傻了太亏。”

“Ed，”

“嘘……睡吧Sean，晚安。”Eduardo侧过身子，手臂揽过Sean的腰，“闭上眼睛，什么也别想。”

Sean听着Eduardo逐渐变得悠长的呼吸，慢慢闭上了眼睛。梦神终于召唤了他。

 

 

Sean醒来的时候Eduardo正在刷牙，听见了动静之后他吐掉嘴里的牙膏漱了口，“醒了？”Eduardo走到床边，揉了下Sean的头发，“早上想吃什么？”

“嗯？”Sean有些迷糊，但Eduardo做饭这个事情让他迅速的清醒了过来，“你做？”

“早饭我还是可以做一下的。”Eduardo摆出了一个威胁的表情安慰Sean，“你要对我有些信心。”

“煎蛋。”Sean不情不愿的开了口，颇有些直面死亡的架势，“固态蛋黄。”

“没有品位。再睡一会吧，做好了早饭我叫你。”Eduardo敲了一下Sean的脑门，回去继续洗漱。

Sean听话的躺了回去，左手慢慢伸到床的另一边，摸到了尚带余温的床单后马上缩了回来，就像被火烫到了一样。

“没救了。”Sean轻声嘟哝了一句，皱皱眉，闭上眼睛继续补眠。

几分钟之后，Eduardo把煎好的鸡蛋端上餐桌，拎起袋子里的酒扔到了垃圾箱。

“起床了，”Eduardo拍拍被子里的Sean，“起来吃早饭。”

 

 

Sean坐在餐桌前，对着面前的煎蛋一脸的凝重。

“快吃啊。”Eduardo敲了敲盘子，吓得Sean全身一颤。

Sean仔细的打量了一番那个煎蛋之后，切了一块，放进了嘴里。

“我就说不错吧。煎蛋这么简单的东西，还能有什么差错么？”Eduardo开心的咬了一口自己的手艺，然后抬头看向Sean，“怎么好像不太对劲？”

Sean没有回答，只是默默的放下了餐具。

“怎么会不对呢？”Eduardo又咬了一口，嚼了几下之后恍然大悟，“煎蛋是不是应该放盐啊？”

Sean低头叹了口气，端起两人的盘子回了厨房。

“Sean你能不能让我的煎蛋保持液态蛋黄的形态？”

“不太可能。”Sean站在锅前深呼吸，“Ed你今天就委屈一下吧。”

“是我该说抱歉才对。”Eduardo觉得内疚了，“我看来真的和厨房无缘。”

“没事，”Sean反过来安慰他，“你做的东西最起码还能吃。”

“这可不是夸奖。”

“这就是夸奖。”Sean想了想决定把话说完，“我真的只能这么说了。”

“当初你还表扬我来着呢。”

“我们谈论过这个，当时是客套话好吗？”

“好吧。”Eduardo有些失落。

“你没必要勉强自己当个好厨师。”

“也对。”Eduardo点点头，“Sean，我能问一件事么？”

“什么？”

“你有没有兴趣当我男朋友？”

Sean手里的锅铲掉到了地上，“你，我，”他好一会儿才找回自己的舌头，“我在戒毒。”

“我知道。”Eduardo的语气和谈论天气时没什么不同，“而且你还因为这个失眠并试图酗酒。”

“你不介意？”Sean咬了下嘴唇，“这对谁都没好处。”

“我不在乎。而且你又不会永远失眠，”Eduardo指了指锅里的煎蛋，“要糊了。”

Sean下意识去找锅铲，可锅铲还在地上，他只得关了火，“你可以一直去我家蹭饭的。”

“蹭饭又不止你一个选择。”Eduardo翻了个白眼，“你只要接受或者拒绝就行了。”

Sean想了想，嘴角慢慢扬了起来，“当然接受。”

“你别这么笑。该死，告诉你别这么笑。”Eduardo咒骂了一声，抓住Sean的衣领吻了上去。

Sean的手指动了动，最终扶上了Eduardo的腰，进而抱住了他。

 

 

他们最终结束那个湿答答的吻之后，Sean有些恋恋不舍的收回放在Eduardo腰上的手，那模样逗得Eduardo直笑，“Sean，我们是不是该接着去吃早饭了？”他拍拍Sean的手，从地上捡起了锅铲，“我真庆幸这东西不怕摔。”

“摔坏了也不怕，”Sean接过锅铲，打开了水龙头开始冲洗，“你有钱，而且认识Sue。”

“你提醒了我。”Eduardo眨了眨眼，一脸的悲壮，“现在给自己买墓地应该还来的及吧。”

Sean听明白了，“别那么悲观，不过我是不是应该先去预定一下医院骨科？”

“放心，去医院的绝对不会是你。我先给Joe打个电话，Sue那里我觉得还是当面通知比较好。”Eduardo长叹了一口气，“为什么出柜了之后还要来这么一遭？”

 

 

Sean把盘子推到一边，趴在了餐桌上，盯着Eduardo一动不动的看，坐在他对面正在对着手机拨号的Eduardo感觉到了注视，朝着Sean觉得有些无奈，“你紧张？”

“我不紧张。”Sean歪了歪头，“我为什么要紧张？”

“别骗人，你的手都是抖的。”Eduardo按下了拨号键将手机放到耳边，另一只手握住了Sean的手，拇指在Sean的手背上一下下的抚摸着。

“Ed。”

“Joe，我恋爱了。”Eduardo决定开门见山。

“你说什么？！”

“我说我和Sean恋爱了，我刚刚告白，成功了。”

“Sean Parker？！”

“我昨天就告诉你了。”

“你昨天还说有两个问题没解决呢！”Joe那边的语调明显升高，“你等等，我去找一下有没有降压药！”

“可是我已经解决了更重要的那个。”Eduardo听着那边开抽屉的声音觉得有些好笑，“别找了，你这种一直血压低的人怎么可能有降压药。”

“你还有一个不太重要的问题没有解决呢。”Joe合上了抽屉。

“我觉得对Sean来说那不算问题。”

“他有这么神通广大？”Joe有些好奇，“究竟是什么问题？”

“Joe，Emily在你身边么？”

“怎么？”

“这个问题我们不能当着孩子的面谈论。”Eduardo的脸因为要忍笑而有些扭曲，“其实和你谈这个也有点尴尬。”

“哦，操，Ed你就是个混蛋！”Joe大吼道，“我祝你从Sue家出来就直接去医院！”

“别这样，我今天就准备去找Sue呢。”

“祝你好运吧兄弟。”Joe觉得心有点累，“买好保险了么？”

“正在考虑呢。你说是买一份还是两份？”

“一份就够了Ed，别担心我会对你的Sean如何，”Joe太过清楚这家伙的秉性，“照顾好自己。”

“知道啦。”Eduardo笑着挂了电话。

“Joe？”Sean从桌子上抬起头，“听起来是个很好的朋友。”

“是啊，赞透了的朋友。你会喜欢他的。”Eduardo捏了捏Sean的手，“紧张好点了么？”

“好多了。”Sean反过来握住了Eduardo的手，“我很高兴听到你对我的性能力颇有信心，不过我还是想知道昨天你解决了什么问题？”

 

 

“我知道了你有戒毒后遗症。”

“就是这个？”Sean有些惊讶，“我以为你昨天很生气。”

“我昨天的确很生气。”Eduardo呲了呲牙，“但是和我完全不知道你面临什么问题比起来根本不算什么。”

“所以我的失眠让你决定和我在一起？”Sean觉得这件事情有些奇幻，“听起来这更类似于捡到一只流浪狗。”

“对自己有点自信。”Eduardo起身隔着桌子啄了一下Sean的嘴角，“我可不会因为可怜而谈恋爱。”

“说你爱我。”Sean挑起眉毛，“给我点自信。”

“一句话就能给你自信？”

“你就说吧。”

“好吧，”Eduardo收起了玩笑的表情，盯着Sean的眼睛，吐字清晰发音准确，“Sean，我爱你。”

Sean和Eduardo对视了一会儿，眨了眨眼，然后又眨了眨眼。

“Sean你好歹给我个反应啊。”Sean的沉默让Eduardo有点不安了。

“我也爱你。”Sean说完后立刻移开了目光，血色一点点从脸颊蔓延到了耳朵尖。

Eduardo看着眼前这个害羞的Sean，心像是被兔子的尾巴扫了一下，痒痒的。

“Sean我又想吻你了怎么办？”

“那就吻吧。”Sean把他拽到身边，“Ed你有这个特权。”

 

 

“你告的白？”Sue翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，手里削着一个苹果，苹果皮长长的垂下来，马上就要沾到地上。

“是我先提的。”Eduardo好像还想说什么，却又闭了嘴。

Sue将削完的苹果放到盘子里，几刀之后，切好的苹果在盘子里摇摇晃晃。

Sean被Eduardo握住的手有些出汗，“Sue，Ed其实，”

“你别为他担心。”Sue抽了张纸巾擦了擦刀刃上的苹果汁，“Ed你护的够严的。”

“还不是因为我没买人身保险。”Eduardo讨好的笑着，“我知道你舍不得我。”

Sue气的笑了起来，“一直用这一招不烦么？”

“管用就行。”

“我是真没想到我能和你父亲享受同等待遇。”

“不一样，”Eduardo拍拍身边的Sean，“我这不是把他带来了吗。”

“懒得理你。”Sue笑着骂了一句，起身走进了厨房洗水果刀，“晚饭都想吃什么？”

“宫保鸡丁和水煮鱼！”Eduardo朝着厨房里喊道，“我带Sean去看看你的藏尸房行么？”

“滚吧。”

“这就行了？”Sean感觉就像是全副武装进了斗兽场结果对手是只泰迪犬。

“还真想进医院？Sue不会真的动手的。”Eduardo带着Sean走到一个房间前，推开了门，“欢迎来到藏尸房。”

各种瓷器安静的被摆放在多宝格上，每一个上面都带着破碎的裂纹和锔子。

Sean在左边的一个架子上看到了自己摔碎的那个汤碗。

“这都是Sue锔的？”

“是啊，都是她锔的。”

“每一个都是艺术品。”

“你这话别让她听到。”Eduardo咯咯的笑，“她最讨厌被叫做艺术家。”

“为什么？ ”

“因为她认为艺术家造出来的东西都是摆设，没有实际的用途。”

“可是她这些不也是摆设么？”

“不，她每次过节的时候用的都是这些锔过的碗盘。”

Sean点了点头，再一次端详那个汤碗，“我现在后悔把它送人了。”

“要不然你把它偷回去？”

“怎么偷？”Sean比划了一下，“太大了。”

“也对。”Eduardo转头指了一下旁边的一个杯子，“这个一直是我谋划偷盗的作案对象。”

“那你为什么不动手？”

“只要和Sue在一起，吃核桃的时候我们从来都不用核桃夹。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“我们也不用罐头起子。”

Sean觉得世界观这种东西偶尔刷新一下也不错。

挺不错的朋友不是吗？最起码和她呆在一起不需要担心挨打。应该不需要担心吧？

 

 

“Ed，我的房子，”

“你想到装修的点子了？”

“你愿不愿意和我进去看看？”

“怎么了？”Eduardo把车停好，解开了安全带，“咱们到家了。”

“我需要告诉你些事情。”

“好吧。”Eduardo下了车，和Sean一起走进了他的房子里。

 

 

“你只装修了厨房和卫生间？”Eduardo看着干干净净的房子，“Sean你连地板是什么样子的都没有想法么？”

“我就是想说这个。”Sean从身后抱住了Eduardo，“你打乱了我的计划。”

“什么计划？”

“追求你的计划。”

“听起来你制定了详细的步骤？”Eduardo蹭了蹭Sean的脸颊，“你该刮胡子了。”

“可惜大半都用不上了。”Sean紧了紧手臂，“现在只能跳到最后一步了。”

“空屋历险记？”

“当然不是，”Sean咬了一下Eduardo的耳垂作为报复，“该怎么装修我想让你做主，毕竟你可是另一个主人。”

“所以你当初和我说你的房子很快就会有另一个主人的时候……”

“没错。”Sean笑了起来，“现在那些小报保准不会弄混我们的房子了。”

“你相不相信我让你马上搬出来？”

“Ed你想要结束我们的同居么？”Sean恢复了调侃的本事，“你是不是嫌弃我没有买戒指？”

“你是在我们交往的第一天向我求婚么？”

“你可以把它理解为正式求婚之前的预演。”Sean压低了声音，“我来求婚，这个可要先说好。”

“为什么？”

“因为我的浪漫情怀比你强好多倍。”

“我也是读过拜伦的。”

“文学作品并不能提升你的浪漫等级。”

“那么唐璜的等级如何？”

“别这么刻薄。”Sean亲吻Eduardo的鬓角，“唐璜没有写完，谁能说故事的结局肯定不是教堂的鲜花和钟声？”

“提起教堂的鲜花和钟声我只能想起可怜的爱斯梅拉达。”

“我倒觉得你更像是那头小鹿。”

“别叫我鹿，”Eduardo皱眉，“我还有一只脚站在爱女人的阵营中呢*。”

“这是哪里的说法？”

“巴西。”

“那么看来我得加把劲让你把脚收回来，”Sean在Eduardo的耳边呢喃，“让你永远也想不起女人来，眼睛里只有我一个。”

“看你的本事啦。”Eduardo对着Sean挑衅，“你想怎么讨好我？”

“我现在能想到的只有把你按在床上。”

“那就回家，这里可是连地板都没有。”Eduardo挣开Sean的手，转过身来朝他笑，“最后一个问题到底能不能解决掉？”

“你可以自己来验证一下。”Sean揽住Eduardo的腰，带着他朝家里走去。

 

Sean的卷发搔得他有些痒，Eduardo靠在墙上，笑着抬起头，方便Sean在他脖颈啃咬，“你轻点，明天我还要，”

“明天我还是会给你的。我保证你哪里都去不了。”Sean含着他的耳垂低声说道，“我保证。”

“是吗？”Eduardo把手贴到Sean的胯下，“作为一个瘾君子，你真的硬的起来？”他装作惊讶的小声尖叫，“哦，还挺精神的。”

“别挑衅。”Sean将他的衬衫下摆拽了出来，双手在他的身体上游走，“现在挑衅我对你没好处。”

“你不能侵犯我的言论自由。”Eduardo皱眉，“我觉得，嗯~再来一下。”

Sean顺从的再次舔过他的颈侧，右手滑进他的裤子里揉捏着他的臀部。Eduardo眯起了眼，圈住了Sean的肩吻他，两个人贴在一起，墙壁的冷硬和Sean的温热让他彻底的兴奋起来，他扣住Sean的肩，将两个人调换了位置。

 

 

“真是惊喜。”Sean看着他跪下去为自己解皮带的样子，只能想到这么一句话。

“荣幸之至。”Eduardo抬起头舔了舔嘴唇，对着他笑。

Sean的内裤已经湿了一块，Eduardo朝那里呵气，在得到了Sean的颤抖之后，Eduardo满意的朝那里亲了一下，扯下了那碍眼的内裤。

“真热情。”Eduardo用手指抹掉在脱下内裤的瞬间蹭到了他脸上的液体，端详了两秒，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，“味道还行。”

“你是故意的。”Sean靠着墙呻吟，“Eddie你不能这么折磨我。”

“我当然能。”Eduardo贴着Sean站起身和他接吻，手指灵巧的解开了Sean的衬衫扣子，然后从喉结开始向下细碎的亲吻，他一手按压着Sean的乳头，另一只手的食指在Sean的阴茎上打着圈儿，“我是不是应该把裤子脱掉再给你口交？”Eduardo解开了自己的腰带，“我跪在你面前，身上只有一件敞开的衬衫……”

“闭嘴。”Sean将Eduardo拽起来，按回了墙上，他忽视掉Eduardo的笑声，干净利落的脱掉了Eduardo身上除了衬衫之外的所有衣服，“这都是Eddie你自找的。”他在Eduardo耳边恶狠狠的说道，然后按着Eduardo让他跪在了自己面前。

“我可真害怕。”Eduardo说完后就对着他的阴茎打招呼，“你好，真高兴认识你。”

“它也很高兴认识你。”

“我又没问你。”Eduardo白了他一眼，开始用舌尖探索这个新认识的伙伴，重点照顾了两下龟头之后便张开双唇把他的阴茎吞了进去。

Eddie含着他的阴茎。这个画面让Sean发晕，他瞪大双眼，试图把这幅画面刻在脑子里。“哦操。”他双手按在墙上，指节因为用力而发白，Eduardo调整着力度，适应了一会儿，放松肌肉给了他一个深喉。Sean的腿有些发软，索性就把重心完全靠在了墙上，“我爱你的嘴。”

“你会更爱它的。”Eduardo飞快的回答之后再次将Sean的阴茎吞了进去，来自喉咙肌肉的反应让他有些不适，但他决定暂时忘了这个，让面前的这个混蛋再享受一会儿。

Sean的手握住Eduardo的头发，来自阴茎的愉悦让他想要收紧手指，让那张漂亮的脸蛋贴到他的小腹上，但他的手最终只是放在那里，静静感受着Eduardo脑袋的移动，直到他觉得自己快要到达顶点才紧了下手指，拽着Eduardo吐出了他的阴茎。

“差不多了？”他的Eddie在他松开手之后问道，他点了点头。

Eduardo笑了笑，开始用手指安慰他的阴茎，当他全身的肌肉开始紧绷的时候，再次将他的阴茎吞了进去。

Sean在温暖柔软的口腔中高潮，精液射进了Eduardo的喉咙，当他回过神来，Eduardo已经把他的精液咽了下去。“你还好么？”Eduardo仰着脸看着他，一脸的关切。

“这话该问你才对。”Sean拉起Eduardo，手掌拂过他的脸颊，替他擦干净嘴角的液体，“我当然不能更好了。”他用嘴唇贴上Eduardo的嘴角，舌尖慢慢顶进Eduardo的口腔，腥味让他不自觉的皱了皱眉，但心底的快乐却像是泡泡一样涌了上来，他一只手在Eduardo的臀缝徘徊，另一只抚摸着Eduardo 的阴茎，满意的听着Eduardo发出的细小的呜咽，“你的不应期有多久？”Eduardo在高潮后贴着他的唇询问，这个问题让他不自觉的露出了笑容，“很快就结束。”

“那可真不错。我们能去卧室么？客厅这里有些冷。”Eduardo抬脚踢了下Sean，“把门关好，我去楼上等你。”

“我倒想和你一起上去。”Sean拉住Eduardo的手，再次将他搂住，“Eddie我们先去关门。”说着，他搂着Eduardo朝门那里走去，惹得Eduardo笑着吻他。

“坏蛋。”Eduardo反手拧上门锁，推着他开始朝楼梯移动，他们的脚步交错着，有些踉跄，但是专注于接吻这种体液交换的两人只是偶尔抬眼看一下方向，并不关心别的。

 

 

他们额头相抵，拥着对方一点点蹭上楼梯，亲吻使得他们的行进速度慢得惊人，当他们最终走进卧室，Eduardo揉了揉Sean脑后的头发，“下半场开始？”

“就等你吹哨。”

Eduardo躺到床上，舒展着四肢让自己更加放松，Sean跟着爬上床，手撑在Eduardo头边，膝盖跪在他的两腿之间。

Sean打量着Eduardo的身体，月光下的皮肤显得有些苍白，流畅的肌肉线条让Sean的目光不自觉的变得贪婪，Eduardo看着他的表情不禁有些得意，“喜欢么？”

“你美得过分。”Sean轻声感叹着，伸出手来抚上了Eduardo的脸，从额头开始一寸寸的用向下探索，皮肤细腻的纹理在他的指尖累积着温度，Eduardo在他的手指移动到嘴唇的时候用舌尖舔了一下，Sean轻颤，好像那舌尖的温度灼伤了他。

“Eddie……”他俯下身轻啄了一下Eduardo的嘴唇，然后向后撤了撤身子，跪坐着欣赏着身下人的模样。

我终于明白为什么有人爱好传教士体位了。Sean伸出手，在Eduardo的大腿内侧抚摸着，感受着掌心下皮肤的颤抖。我的。这个认知驱使他再次将手撑在Eduardo的枕边，让Eduardo笼罩在自己的阴影中。

我的。他用牙齿轻轻拉扯着Eduardo的耳垂，留下了一个浅浅的牙印。

我的。他舔过从白色衬衫中露出的肩头，满意的尝到了皮肤的咸味。

我的。他吮吸着Eduardo的乳头，然后用他的脸颊蹭过那硬挺的红色肉粒，亲吻Eduardo的胸口。

我的。他在小腹印下了吻痕。

我的。他用牙齿划过Eduardo的腹股沟。

我的……他沉迷于Eduardo因为他的动作而做出的每个反应，颤抖，呻吟，抽气，叹息。当他最终握住Eduardo的脚踝并烙下一个亲吻时，他的Eddie坐起了身，扑过来抱住了他。

“Sean，Sean，Sean……”棕色的脑袋埋在他的怀里，温热的吐息敲击着他的胸膛，他收紧了手臂，让怀里的小王子和自己贴的更紧，“你的心跳的好快。”Eduardo动了动，手指按在了他的胸膛，侧着耳朵继续聆听。

“为什么是我？”Sean低下头亲吻Eduardo头顶的发旋，忽然觉得这一切太过虚幻。

“怎么了？”Eduardo在他怀里抬起头，脸上带着纯然的不解，“为什么不是你？”

“我，”Sean想说些什么，比如他是个瘾君子，比如他乱交的过去，比如他们之前看对方很不顺眼……但他终究闭了嘴，低下头对着Eduardo微笑，“我真的不知道我的手里曾有过金苹果。”

“你现在只需要识破木马计，”Eduardo亲了一下他的胸口，调皮的对着他的乳头吹气，“不过我认为木马对你没有什么威胁。”

“木马当然对我没有威胁。”Sean将Eduardo慢慢放到床上，温柔的亲吻他的深色眼睛，“对付木马我可是擅长极了。”

“有多擅长？”Eduardo用手在床头柜的抽屉里摸索了一会儿，扔给他了一个小小的东西。

“不会让你失望的。”Sean接过那样东西，在月光下看了一眼之后用牙扯开了包装，“薄荷味？看来我猜的挺对。”

“其实樱桃也不错，”Eduardo抬了抬腰，方便他将手指伸进身体里，“当时你吓了我一跳。”

“吓了你一跳？”Sean弯曲着手指，想了想还是扯过了一个枕头垫到了Eduardo腰下，“我以为你已经意识到了我们的默契。”

“但是还是有点太过巧合不是么？”Eduardo努力放松着身体，脚掌蹭着Sean的肋下，“我差点认为你去找我之前的床伴挨个聊天了。”

“Eddie你真可爱。”Sean往手指上再次抹了些避孕套上的润滑液，“还好么？”

“很好。”Eduardo在Sean将三只手指伸进来并找到那个点的时候惊叫了一声，“哦！Sean我爱你。”他向后仰头呻吟着，“你可以进来了。”

“我也爱你Eddie，”Sean坏笑起来，“我觉得这个事情并不用着急。”说着，他再次按压那个点，惹得Eduardo一颤。

“那你可以滚下我的床了。”Eduardo咬牙切齿，“进来还是滚下去，你自己选择。”

“看来我没有别的选择。”Sean调整了一下位置，将阴茎顶进了入口，“我听你的Eddie。”

阴茎的挺入让Eduardo张大了眼睛，虽然Sean很好的做了扩张，但异物带来的撕裂感还是让Eduardo有些不适，“嘿，你还好么？”Sean俯下身和他额头相抵，“Eddie，放松，放松，呼吸，对，呼吸。”

Eduardo大口呼吸，在适应了一会儿之后终于放松了身体，“我以为你才是需要吸入器的那个？”

“又挑衅我，”Sean挺了挺腰，满意的听到了Eduardo的喘息，“乖一点。”

“这，这可不是你说了算。”Eduardo抱住Sean，手掌与他的肩胛骨贴合，潮湿的触感让Eduardo挑了挑眉，“你动不动？”

“为什么我们做爱的时候都要斗嘴？”Sean认命似的叹了口气，“这一点也不温情。”

“要解决这个你只能换个人，”话没说完，Sean就报复性的开始了抽插，快感如潮水般涌来，使得Eduardo彻底忘记了这句没说完的话，嘴里吐出的只剩下了破碎的呻吟和无意义的单词。

听到Eduardo开始在床上呢喃葡萄牙语的时候，Sean愣了一下，然后他把双手在Eduardo的腋下穿过，将Eduardo锁在了怀里，“Eddie，Eddie，”他在Eduardo耳边重复着，得到了Eduardo慢了一拍的回应，Eduardo转过脸来，亲吻了他的脸颊。

Eddie。他加快了抽插，听着Eduardo的喘息，感受着背上手指的力度，再一次庆幸命运女神的垂青。

他覆在Eduardo的身上，每一下抽插都感受着内壁的柔软，Eduardo先到达了顶点，肠壁的收缩让他跟着迎来了高潮，他收紧手臂，Eduardo温暖的身体带来的安慰让他的脑子晕乎乎的，当高潮的余韵过去，他从Eduardo的肩上抬起头，鼻尖蹭了蹭Eduardo的鬓角，“感觉怎么样？”

“我很好。”Eduardo大口吞咽着，贴在他的后背上的双手热的惊人，“你呢？”

“棒极了。”Sean将贴在Eduardo额头上的头发拨开，亲了亲Eduardo带着笑意的眼睛，然后起身将自己从Eduardo的身体里拔了出来，他躺到了床上，把Eduardo抱入怀里，体温的交换让他不自觉的笑起来。

我的。

这个念头再次出现，他摩挲着Eduardo的后背，感受着那优美的身体线条，握住了Eduardo的手，放在了自己的胸口。

我的。

 

 

Sean保持着这个姿势，直到Eduardo的呼吸变得悠长，他小心翼翼的起身，去浴室取了毛巾，脱下了Eduardo身上皱巴巴的衬衫，细心的擦拭干净汗水和精痕，然后他飞快的冲了个澡，擦干头发的时候对着镜子仔细打量着自己的脸。Sean Parker你这个好命的混蛋。他对着镜子傻笑起来。

当他收拾干净了自己走出浴室的时候，看到的画面让他呼吸一窒。Eduardo侧趴在床上，上半身赤裸着，被单象征性的盖在小腹，修长的小腿露在空气中，任由月光的抚摸。Sean拉上窗帘，给Eduardo盖好被子，然后躺回了床上，从背后抱住Eduardo，让两人的身体嵌在一起。Eddie，我的Eddie。Sean吻了一下Eduardo的头发，心满意足的闭上了双眼。

他很快就睡着了。

 

 

Sean睁开眼，胸前的那个棕色的脑袋让他不由的微笑。早安啊Eddie。他在心里默念着，慢慢坐起了身，在Eduardo的额角印下一个吻。“Sean？”Eduardo蹭了蹭枕头，转过来和他接吻，两个人的味道都不太好，但是管他呢，至少Sean乐在其中。

“唔，我们该去刷个牙的。”Eduardo皱眉抱怨着，可眼角的笑意泄漏了他的真实情绪。

“那我们一起去刷牙？”Sean的指尖划过Eduardo身上的大大小小的吻痕，就像是国王在巡视自己的领土。

“这是一个邀请？”

“当然。”Sean凑过去用鼻尖蹭着Eduardo，“我们一起。”

“可惜只有今天不行。”Eduardo把他拉回床上，“我昨天说过的。”

“是吗？”Sean回想了一下，却全然没有印象。

“别想了。”Eduardo亲了亲Sean之后下了床，头发支棱着，他伸了个懒腰，毫无自觉的伸展着自己的身体，Sean躺在床上惊叹的赞美，“Eddie你在诱惑我。”

“那就多看两眼。”Eduardo走进浴室开始清理自己，Sean听着浴室里传来的水声，翻身趴在了床上，他将脸埋进被子，闭上了眼睛。

Eduardo没有惊动睡着的Sean，他给Sean拉好窗帘，盖好被子，下楼收拾了满地的衣物，将牛奶从冰箱里取出，切了两片面包，吃完之后出了门。

我就不尝试做早饭了。Eduardo颇有自知之明的决定让Sean自己解决。

 

 

“Ed不在？那太好了。”Sue站在门口指了指身后的男人，“来认识一下吧。”

站在她身后那个非洲裔瘦削男人朝着Sean伸出了手，“我是Joe。”

“你好。我是Sean Parker。”Sean将这两个人带进了门，把手机从沙发上拿起，装进口袋，“要喝点什么吗？”

“Ed他这里除了啤酒还有别的选择么？”Sue一脸的无奈。

“没有啤酒，但是有果汁。”Sean解释道，“他把含酒精的都扔了。”

Sue上下打量他，那眼神弄得他下意识的想去摸口袋里的手机，在他真的这么做之前，Sue笑了出来，“Joe，那混蛋可真甜蜜。”

Joe将手里的袋子放到了茶几上，“Mr. Parker你别紧张，我就是过来送东西，”他比划了一下，“核桃。Ed喜欢这个。”

“叫我Sean就好。”Sean全身的肌肉放松了下来，“他喜欢核桃。”

“仓鼠一样的食谱。”Joe和Sue互相看了一眼，哈哈大笑，“你应该问问他关于手术同意书的事。”

“听起来很有趣？”

“我觉得这件事情如果让他自己来和你说，那会更有趣的。”Sue从袋子里拿出了两个核桃，捏碎之后递给Sean，“你可以骗他说你已经知道了。”

Sean不明所以，“他不喜欢提这件事？”

“恰恰相反，我觉得他很高兴和你说这个。”Sue立起身，朝着Joe歪头询问，“走不走？”

“走吧。”Joe朝着Sean道别，“下次再见。”

“再见。”Sean在两人出门后低头看了看手里被捏碎的核桃，摸了摸口袋里的手机，哭笑不得。

 

 

Sue和Joe来过。”晚饭的时候Sean说道。

“他俩来警告你了？”Eduardo学着Sue的语气，“你最好小心点。”

“不，他们只是来给你送些核桃。”Sean点点头，“挺好吃的。而且他们还说让我问你有关于手术同意……”

“是Sue是不是？”Eduardo用手撑着额头呻吟，“我就知道肯定是她。”

“如果你不想说，”

“不，没什么不能说的。只不过是有一次我吃坚果吃的太多，不得不去洗胃，”Eduardo抬起头直视他的眼睛，“以后你得看着我别让我吃太多了。”

“哦。”Sean反应了一会儿，然后意识到了Sue的意思，关于权利移交和地位转换，“我这就算是过关了？”

“你是我选的。”Eduardo自豪的挑起眉毛，“别得意，她是不是还当面给你捏核桃吃了？”

“你怎么会知道？”

“他们两个人才不会放心你，”Eduardo指了指Sean，“老大哥在看着你呢。你的命现在可是在我手上。”

“看来我以后在Sue面前要对你加倍的好？”

“如果你想要好好活着，我建议你更加小心Joe。”

“你这是性别歧视。”

“不，不是性别歧视，”Eduardo认真的回答，“Sue还只是卸关节，Joe是练泰拳的。”

“你交的都是这种武力惊人的朋友么？”

“差不多。你也可以理解为在和Mark闹翻之后的一种矫枉过正。从此告别宅男什么的。”

“Mark不是还会击剑么？”

“我还学过跆拳道呢。”Eduardo一脸的不屑，“和他俩比试就没赢过，实用性太低了。”

“我现在觉得我也需要去学点什么了。”Sean意识到自己的危机从来都不只是一个方面的，“你说拳击怎么样？”

“我觉得还可以。”Eduardo实在忍不下去了，大笑起来，“你别紧张，我们不打人的。”

Sean摸了摸自己的脸。

“那是特例！”Eduardo强调道，“谁让你去惹她的。”

“我当时喝醉了。”

“我看你记得很清楚啊。”

“Eddie，别戳穿我！”

 

 

晚饭之后两个人坐在院子里敲核桃，Sean从Eduardo手中接过已经敲好的坚果，“Ed我觉得有件事情我得告诉你。”

“你犯瘾了？”

“不是这个。”Sean握住Eduardo的手，“我，我，我和Mark交往过。”

“哦。”

“然后我们在我离开Facebook的时候就分手了。”Eduardo并没有什么大的反应，这让Sean有点不安，“我觉得你必须知道这个，毕竟，”

“我知道这个。”Eduardo让Sean再次吃了一惊，“你知道？！”

“我一直都知道。Mark看你的眼神太不对劲了。”Eduardo低下头继续敲核桃，“你以为我当时为什么看你不顺眼？”

“可是我们也有可能，”

“后来Chris有一次打电话的时候说漏嘴了，”Eduardo回忆了一下，“大概是你藏毒被抓之后两三天？没有明着说出来，但是他告诉我的信息已经足够多了。”

“足够多了。”

“是啊，他一直想让我和Mark和好来着。”Eduardo耸耸肩，“他觉得你离开Facebook对我和Mark的关系来说会是个转机。”

“可是你们并没有和好。”

“我其实和Mark已经谈过我们的关系了。”Eduardo把核桃仁塞进Sean嘴里，“然后我单方面终止了所谓的朋友关系。”

“令人惊讶。”

“及时止损。”Eduardo将手里的锤子放下，“不过最令我惊喜的是Mark并没有揪着不放，我有段时间挺担心信息安全的。”

“也可能他并没有让你察觉。”

“不太可能。”Eduardo斩钉截铁，“Facebook的事情足够他忙了。”

“或许我该帮你看看你的电脑？”

“说起Facebook，”棕色的眼睛亮了起来，“Sean你介不介意上头条？”

Sean和Eduardo对视良久，“如果是我想的那件事的话，我很乐意。”

“那就好。”Eduardo坐到了Sean身边，“把手机拿出来吧，拍照的时候什么姿势比较好？”

“这个吧。”Sean贴上Eduardo的唇，按下了快门，“我还要改一下情感状态。Eddie我能不能直接改成已婚？”

“真抱歉，我们还没被那个小圆圈套住呢。”

“看来我得加快速度。”

“我觉得我可以，”

“想都别想，”Sean按下确定键，“求婚是我的活儿。”

Sean颇有成就感的欣赏了一会儿那张刚刚发到自己Facebook上的照片，然后关了机。

“我也得关机。”Eduardo叹了口气，“你猜第一个打电话过来的会是谁？”

“只要不是Dustin就好。”

 

 

所以你已经提前给自己放了一个月的长假，”Sean拿起喷头冲去Eduardo头上的洗发水，手指在那柔软的头发和细腻的泡沫中穿过，“你说有多少人会给我们打电话？”

“别装的好像你在乎这个，”Eduardo向后靠着Sean的胸膛，“你巴不得天下大乱呢。”

“Eddie，这可是污蔑。”

“污蔑？”Eduardo显然有着不同的意见，“给我一个你在乎的理由。”

“我求婚的准备行动会变得没有神秘可言？”

“你居然还做了准备？”Eduardo笑着调侃，“我以为你准备一顿晚饭了事的。”

“我的确曾这么想过，”Sean关上开关，“但是那绝对会是世界上最浪漫的晚餐。”

“世界名厨，小提琴，蜡烛？拜托你千万别弄什么放在冰淇淋里的戒指，那对冰淇淋是种侮辱。”

“我想要自己做……”Sean趴在浴缸边让Eduardo给他擦背，“而且不会有小提琴的，你以为我会让别人在我的求婚中出风头？”

“法国菜？”

“没错，法国菜，我打算做你喜欢吃的那几道。”

“可是你现在改变主意了。”Eduardo捏了捏Sean的肩，“为什么放弃这个计划？”

“这还不够好。”Sean回答道。

“我能听一听你现在觉得什么是足够好的么？”

“不能。”Sean转过身来亲了亲Eduardo的唇角，“这可是秘密，Eddie你得给自己留点惊喜。”

“你让我有些害怕了。”Eduardo拍拍Sean让他别再乱动，“惊喜会变成惊吓的，我敢肯定。”

“你不能对我这么没有信心。”

“我对你的信心就像这浴缸里的水一样，满满的。”

Sean思考了一下，“你为什么会有一个这么大的浴缸？”

“没有为什么。”Eduardo僵硬了一下，“就是单纯想买。”

“嘿Eddie，说实话，”Sean回过头，“我听的出来。”

“你能不能不问这个？”Eduardo试着和他商量。

“不能。”Sean摇头，“这可不能商量。”

Eduardo凑过去给了他一个吻，“现在呢？”

“还是不能。”Sean意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，“想让我闭嘴，你得想点别的法子。”

“如果我用了别的法子，你能保证以后都不问么？”

“当然。”Sean斩钉截铁。

Eduardo远离了他，一脸谨慎，“你觉得你说的是实话？”

“你不信任我？”Sean并没有跟过去，反而开始欣赏起了Eduardo现在的样子。

“你的眼睛可不是这么说的。”Eduardo伸出食指点了点他的鼻尖，“别想蒙我。”

“看来想要骗过你还真是个技术活。”

“Sean，谎话的成本太高，一点也不合算。”

“那好吧，”Sean举手投降，“实话实说，我绝对会一直问下去的。”

“真麻烦。”Eduardo捂住了脸。

“Eddie，谎话的成本太高，不合算。”Sean趴到了Eduardo的肩上轻声蛊惑，“你不说的话我又会一直用这个问题烦你……”

Eduardo斜着眼睛看他，“看来我必须说出来了？”

“当然。”

“其实也可以告诉你……”Eduardo决定早死早超生，“但是你不许笑我。”

“我保证！”Sean煞有介事。

“浴缸这么大是因为我需要它能放下救生圈。”

“什么？”Sean瞪大了眼睛，“你说什么？Eddie你害怕在浴缸里淹死？”

“不是因为这个！”Eduardo分辩道，“我虽然不会游泳但是也不至于害怕在浴缸里淹死！”

“那是因为什么？”

“我喜欢泡澡时在浴缸里放些东西。”

Sean反应过来之后靠在Eduardo身上哈哈大笑。

“别笑！你说过你不会笑的！”Eduardo耳朵尖都开始红起来了，他努力想把Sean从自己身上扯下去，但是最终失败了，“你还笑！”

“Eddie，Eddie，”Sean笑的有些没了力气，但仍把Eduardo抱进怀里，“宝贝你可真可爱，”他一下下的亲吻着Eduardo的耳朵，直到那里彻底红透了，“别害羞Eddie，这可爱极了，真的，”他哄着钻到他怀里一动不动的Eduardo，“别害羞啊甜心，喜欢在浴缸里放东西这是多可爱的事，那些黄鸭子真的蠢透了，真的，那些放黄鸭子的人真没品味。”

“闭嘴。”Eduardo的脸颊很热，贴在他胸口暖哄哄的，“想笑就笑，但是给我闭嘴。”

“Eddie，”Sean轻轻拍着Eduardo的背，“没什么可害羞的好吗？谁没有点小爱好呢。”

Eduardo没有理他。

 

 

Sean觉得自己有义务让已经烧红了的Eduardo心理平衡一下，“Eddie你小时候害不害怕狗？我到现在都怕，看到吉娃娃都要躲得远远的才行。”Eduardo依旧没有理他，看来说的还不够，“你知不知道我喜欢看网上的那些小猫的视频？”“那些毛球可爱到家了，尤其会学狗叫的那个，”他的声音低了下来，“可惜我有哮喘，养不了它们。”

“Sean，”他的Eddie终于从鸵鸟状态中走了出来，可那双棕色眼睛温柔的让他招架不住，“或许我们可以考虑无毛猫？”

“它们丑爆了。”Sean抱怨道，“猫咪就是要毛绒绒的才可爱。”

“你这是偏见。”

“你敢说它们好看？”

Eduardo朝他皱皱鼻子，“你讨厌死了。”

“别想这个了。”他捏了捏Eduardo的下巴，“你不会游泳？”

“学过，可是没学会。”Eduardo耸耸肩。

“那我来教你。”Sean自信的说道，“保证你学会。”

“好啊。”Eduardo的回答有些敷衍。

“那我们明天就去。”

“头条先生，你可是在监控之下呢。”Eduardo并没有当真。

 

 

Sean当真了。

刚刚醒来，Eduardo就被Sean吓了一跳。

“你在干嘛？”

“收拾东西。”Sean把一件短裤放进了行李箱。

“我知道你在收拾，可是，”Eduardo眨了眨眼，看着Sean把另一件泳裤塞到了行李箱里，“这是要去那里么？”

“昨天我们说好了要去学游泳的，”Sean看了看行李箱里的东西，“放心吧，私人小岛，绝对和镜头无缘。”

“你什么时候定下来的？”Eduardo觉得脑子有点不够用。

“昨天你睡着之后，”对着Eduardo的瞪视，Sean连忙保证自己的清白，“我没有喝酒！只是联系了一下朋友，借他的小岛呆几天。”

“等等，”Eduardo依旧有点理解困难，“Sean，你借来了一个岛？”

“是的。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“我没有，”Sean将行李箱拉上拉链，“我估计狗仔们应该已经堵在这里了，咱们先出去度个假，躲躲清静。”

 

 

于是他们就真的去度假了。

至于有没有人会因此发疯……谁管他。

“外面阳光这么好，Eddie你居然选择坐在屋子里看天线宝宝，”Sean的目光扫过Eduardo衬衫领口露出的那一小块皮肤，“我说过要教你游泳的。”

“我才不会现在出去，”Sean视线里的灼热让Eduardo有些不自在，他扣上了衬衫最上面的一颗扣子，“我没有让别人看人体彩绘的爱好。”

“这里没有别人，”Sean伸手解开了那颗扣子，想了想，又解开了一颗，“这片海滩只有你和我。”

“那也要等日落了之后再说，”Eduardo推了推Sean，“去做晚饭啦，怕晒就别老想着拥抱紫外线。”

“我可是看到冰箱里有西兰花。”Sean绝不输嘴。

“你也可以今天晚上睡沙发。”Eduardo才不怕他。

 

 

他们在沙滩上散步，脚下的沙子还带着天边霞光的余温，海水一层层的推上海岸，溅起白色的泡沫和转瞬即逝的浪花，Sean坏笑起来，一把扯下Eduardo的衬衣，拽住他的爱人，冲进了海里。

“你个疯子！”Eduardo抹了一把脸上的水，“现在正是浪大的时候！”

“所以呢？”Sean带着他继续往水深的地方走过去，直到海水没了他们的胸口。

“我不会游泳！”Eduardo嘴上抗议着，但却并没有想要挣脱Sean的手。

“那就学，”Sean扶着Eduardo，“关于游泳你都知道什么？”

“你大概得从头教起？”

“好吧，”Sean点头表示明白了，“我先游一段给你看看。”

 

 

月亮升起来的时候，Sean站在水里朝着不远处的Eduardo展开双臂，那是一个索要拥抱的姿势，“来吧，试着游到我这儿来。”

Eduardo皱着眉头，并没有行动。

“怎么了Eddie？”Sean鼓励他，“别怕，我保证会接住你的。”

Eduardo用一种奇怪的眼神看了看Sean，然后试着朝他游去。

“你瞧，我抓到你啦！”Sean扶着Eduardo将他圈到怀里立好，然后帮他将头发梳理到脑后去。

Eduardo呆愣愣的看了他一会儿，突然给了他一个带着咸味的吻。

“哦亲爱的，”Sean觉得应该表扬一下他的Eddie做的很好，两个方面都是。

“现在向我求婚吧。”Eduardo再次让他措不及防。

“等等，你在说什么？”Sean的嘴长得可以吞得下一个鸡蛋，“Eddie你每次都这么，”

“这么说你不想向我求婚？”

“我当然想要向你求婚！”Sean瞪大了眼睛。

“那我同意你的求婚。”Eduardo再次吻上了Sean，“Sean，相信我，对我来说，现在才是最浪漫的时刻。”

“我能问问原因吗？”Sean抱着Eduardo的腰，他们的额头抵在一起。

“我每次学游泳都会停留在刚才那一步，”Eduardo回忆着以前的经历，“我绝对不会让自己有被淹死的可能。失去了控制之后，万一没人接住我……”他皱了皱眉，没有说下去。

“Eddie你下次说情话之前能先给我一个提示么？”Sean艰难的吞咽了一下，“太，太犯规了，真的，”他紧紧的抱住了想要说点什么的Eduardo，“我爱你，亲爱的，Eddie，”他控制不住自己傻乎乎的表情，“别担心，我现在没有哮喘的迹象，但是你得再亲我一下。”

 

 

Eduardo很快就真正的学会了游泳，Sean看着Eduardo从那片洒满了月光的海面钻出来，甩了甩头发，朝他开心朝他开心的笑。就像是人鱼。Sean笑着让自己仰躺，随意滑了水几下之后就到了Eduardo身边，“你可是一定要记得你答应我的求婚了。”

“我当然记得。”

“那就好，Eddie你必须在波塞冬朝你告白时拒绝他，阿尔忒弥斯也不行。”

“我想月亮女神不会对我有兴趣。”

“可是她足够爱她的兄弟。”

“我没有金发。”

“金发太轻佻了，”Sean的手拂过他湿漉漉的头发，“暗夜之神的女儿自然偏爱深一点的颜色。”

“那么你呢？”Eduardo握住他的手，“对你来说我的头发颜色是不是太深了些？”

“恰恰相反，”Sean吻上他的鬓角，“我爱死了它的完美的棕色。”

 

 

Sean醒来的时候已经是上午八点，窗帘被海风吹的飘荡起来，阳光小块小块的漏在地板上，他低头拢了拢Eduardo翘起来的头发，对着他仍在沉睡着的未婚夫露出一个微笑。

他轻手轻脚的起了床，给自己涂好防晒霜，然后准备骑着自行车去村子里买蔬菜和水果。

如果有贝类的话，也应该买一点。Sean调整了一下帽沿，关上了门。

 

 

他们所在的小岛位于加勒比海，岛上的居民操着葡萄牙语在集市上进行交易，Sean比比划划的基本买齐了需要的东西，朝着当地人指给他的码头的方向骑去。

下次一定把Eddie带过来，他慢悠悠的蹬着踏板，或许我也该学一下葡萄牙语，语言不通实在是太痛苦了。

他把自行车停到码头边的一块石头边，询问那些还没离开的渔民是否能够每天送些鱼虾贝类上门，在交涉成功之后，他给了那个渔民一些订金，准备离开时，他看见了一个中年男人蹲在海边的一间破旧的木屋门口，用一把刀剁着些绿色的叶子，身边放着一个白色的塑料桶。

渔民见他朝着那个男人的方向看，露出了一个了然的笑，然后用英语对他悄悄说道，“老何塞的货品质很好，都是从哥伦比亚运来的。”

“哥伦比亚？”Sean反应了一下，“不，不，我不需要这个。”

“那也过去看看，”那个渔民说道，“现场制作可是不常见。”

Sean想了想，最终还是朝着那个叫做何塞的男人走了过去，那堆切碎了的古柯叶已经和一些硫酸盐一起被倒进了那个桶里，接着Sean闻到了另一个瓶子里散发出的淡淡的汽油味道。

我走过去干嘛呢？Sean停住了脚步，这些已经和我无关了不是么？

于是他转身跑开，飞快的骑着自行车回了家，几乎算得上是落荒而逃了。

Eduardo还没有醒来，Sean躺到床上，从背后抱住他，把鼻子埋进那棕色的头发中深呼吸，嗅着Eduardo的味道，努力平息自己的颤抖。

“Sean？”Eduardo迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，转过身来回抱住他，手指慢慢绕着他耳后的头发，“怎么了？”

“我今天看见了古柯叶。”Sean感到Eduardo的手停顿了一下，然后他就被埋进了Eduardo的怀抱里。

“你在哪里看到的？”Eduardo拍着他的背，瞬间清醒了过来。

“码头。”Sean抱住Eduardo的腰，放任了自己的软弱，“我今天去码头是想让渔民每天给我们送些吃的，但是码头边上，码头边上有人在，在提炼古柯碱。Eddie，我害怕。”

“你害怕的是什么？”Eduardo扳着Sean的脑袋让他和自己对视，“告诉我，Sean，你现在在害怕古柯碱么？”

“我不知道，不，我是说，我不知道该怎么说，”Sean的颤抖好了一些，但仍没有完全平静下来，“这太不真实了，”Sean努力组织着语言，“我不是因为古柯碱害怕，它只让我觉得恶心，我怕的是，Eddie，我害怕，”他呜咽着抓紧了Eduardo的手，“害怕有一天，我拥有你，Eddie，我已经这么久都没碰毒品了，我现在害怕……”他有些语无伦次，但Eduardo听明白了他想说什么。

“Sean，Sean，”Eduardo再次把他抱紧，“我保证这一切都是真的，我保证你没有在做梦，我保证我不会离开你，你需要做的只是远离毒品，别复吸好吗？我在这里呢，剩下都的交给我，你只需要做到这个好吗？Sean，交给我。”他不断向Sean重复这些，直到Sean逐渐停止了颤抖。

“Eddie，”Sean低着头从他的怀里爬起来，“这可真有点尴尬不是么？”

“我倒是很高兴。”Eduardo的手掌贴上了Sean的脸颊，“你没有瞒我，没有想着去找别人谈这个，这让我真的很高兴。”

“Eddie你不能只看好的一面，”Sean说道，“万一我真的复吸了怎么办？”

“那就继续戒。”Eduardo向后靠坐到床头，“戒毒本来就是一辈子的事，我有心理准备。”

“你知道你在说什么？”

“我当然知道我在说什么，”Eduardo颇为不满他的反应，“你可是我的未婚夫，难道还没有结婚你就想着和我离婚了吗？”

“我才不会和你离婚，”Sean靠到了他的肩上，“Eddie你想都不要想。”

“这可真让人感动。”

“不过Eddie，”Sean摆弄着Eduardo的手指，“你得保证不会突然要求在这个岛上举行婚礼。”

“我为什么要在这里举行婚礼？”

“你有前科。”Sean依然心有余悸。

“嗯~好吧，我保证会让你决定婚礼的时间地点。”Eduardo决定不和Sean计较。

“说定了，”Sean捏了捏Eduardo的手，“起来吃早饭？”

“好啊，我都快饿死了。”

 

 

一个月的时间其实过得很快，他们回到新加坡的家中，收拾好行李箱里的物品，在沙发上偎成一团。

“你说我们现在应不应该开机了？”

“我觉得是不是直接换个号码比较好？”

他们对视了一会儿，终于忍不住笑起来，“还是开机吧，别太过分。”

“我们现在还不过分么？”Sean按下电源键，“我真庆幸之前已经和我妈妈打过招呼了。”

 

 

“看来我还是低估了他们。”Eduardo看着令人咋舌的未读短信数量，觉得自己还是把事情看的太简单了些。

“我这里也是。”Sean将手机屏幕放到他面前，“Dustin一个人就发了多一半的短信。”

“我都不打算打开我的邮箱了。”Eduardo把手机扣过去，决定眼不见心不烦。

“交给我吧。”Sean拽过笔记本，“直接删除？”

“你就不能象征性的问一下我的密码是多少？”

“黑进去不费事。”Sean敲打着键盘，“果然都是Dustin。”

“你看看有没有什么重要的，我给Sue打个电话。”

 

 

“所以你们俩已经订婚了。”

“是的。”

“几天之后结婚？”Sue调侃道，“你们从重逢开始，同居，告白，订婚一共花了不到半个月，按这个速度下去，三个月之后就能进产房了。”

“Sue！”Eduardo有些不好意思，“尊重一下科学。”

“你们两个倒是按照科学的进度来啊！”

“别开玩笑！”

“玩笑？”Sue表示才不理你，“Ed你知道你俩整整占领了一周的版面么？看看半个月之前的报纸，我保证你想像不出那些标题有多可笑。”

“你说的我都有点好奇了。”

“那就去看看吧，我保证你不看会后悔。”

 

 

“Facebook——弯人集中营？”Eduardo念着那篇文章的标题，“Dustin会哭的。”

“Dustin才不会哭，”Sean点开一封邮件，将屏幕转向他，“他适应良好。”

“什么叫他要做异性恋最后的骄傲？”Eduardo哭笑不得。

“这恐怕是种鼓励？”Sean琢磨了一下，试着问道。

“很有可能，”Eduardo拿起手机，“怎么回复他？”

Sean想了想，最终敲上去了一句“你当然是异性恋的骄傲”然后点了发送。

“Sean你说电话多久会响？”

“你说Dustin会打谁的电话？”

“你心太坏了。”

“Eddie我也爱你。”

 

 

Dustin看起来反应很大，但却只是对他们插科打诨了一番，当Eduardo保证他们会去美国举办婚礼之后，Dustin开心的挂了电话。

真正让人头疼的还是Chris。

“你知不知道你在玩火？”

“我知道。”

“Wardo你不能，那可是Sean Parker。”Chris很不理解，“你敢说他会是认真的？”

“他现在是认真的。”

“现在。”

“Chris，”Eduardo觉得有些无奈，“我知道我在和谁交往，我知道他是什么样的人。Chris你都在公众面前祝福我们了！”

“难道我要说我觉得你们不合适么！Wardo你知不知道他和Mark还曾经在一起过？”Chris真的在为他担心，“你就不能让你自己好过一点！听起来他最开始就没认真起来？”

“嗯，他最开始就像是只发情的猫，”Eduardo对着Sean的白眼微笑，“每个毛孔都带着性的味道。”

“但你依旧和他在一起了。”Chris叹了口气，“Wardo，你真的想好你要什么了？”

“我想要Sean Parker。”Eduardo平静的回答。

“Mark联系你了么？”Chris沉默了一会儿，忽然问道。

“没有，怎么了？”

“没什么。”Chris听起来很是低落。

“Chris，别因为我的关系疏远Mark，那毕竟是我们两个的事情，不是你的。”

“可是真的能一点影响都没有么？”Chris感慨道，“哪有那么简单的事情。”

“好啦不说这个，”Eduardo转换了话题，变得兴致勃勃，“你可得带着你的Sean来，我想要你主持婚礼。”

“我还能借你们一对蓝色的旧袖扣。”

“我觉得两对比较好。”

“那就两对。”Chris最终还是开口祝福，“告诉Sean，如果想要活命……”

Eduardo哈哈大笑，原话转述之后问道，“Sean，有什么感想？”

Sean接过电话，对着Chris回答，“我可不会给你实现这些威胁的机会。”

 

 

“为什么所有人都在威胁我？”Sean愤愤不平。

“大概因为你有前科？”

“明明你才是有前科的那个！”

“可惜他们都不知道啊。”Eduardo接过Sean刚刚削好的苹果，“我们该签个婚前协议。”

“我觉得没有必要。”

“还是签了吧，和一个亿万富翁结婚不签婚前协议？而且这样我可以用协议条款来威胁你。”Eduardo咬了一口苹果，“这个有点酸。”

“那么你和我不如先回一趟美国，”Sean把水果刀放回盘子里，“我妈妈想要见你。”

 

 

Sean的母亲热情的过分。

Eduardo在Sean家里吃的第一顿晚饭堪比路易十四在凡尔赛宫举行的晚宴。

“你妈妈的厨艺比你还要好。”Eduardo靠在床头，对刚刚从浴室出来的Sean说道。

“你在餐桌上夸她厨艺的时候她年轻了至少十岁。”Sean擦着头发坐到了床边，“准备好你的胃，明天的餐桌上只会有更多花样。”

Eduardo接过Sean手里的毛巾帮他擦头发，“我喜欢你妈妈。”

“嗯哼，我就知道你会喜欢她，她也爱死你了。”

“谁不爱我？”Eduardo一脸骄傲。

“是啊，谁不爱你呢？”Sean拽着Eduardo，让他趴到了自己背上，“Sue他们对我的威胁加在一起都可以申请精神损害赔偿了。”

“可我看你乐在其中呢。”

“只要一想到那些威胁都是因为嫉妒，我就高兴极了。”

“注意形象。”

“我以为你喜欢这个？”

“不许和别人油嘴滑舌。”

“这个别人能不能别算上我妈妈？”

“她又不是别人。”

“哦Eddie，我保证我的舌头只在你面前耍花样。”

 

 

他们的婚前协议条款是在Sean父母家的客厅敲定的。

“我觉得应该把复吸算作婚姻过失，还应该写上有婚外情的一方丧失共同财产所有权，”Sean想了想，“Eddie的信息安全问题也应该被加进去。亲爱的你觉得还需要限定什么？”

“你的婚前财产不算共同财产，我可以帮你管理，但是这个不能计入可分割项。”Eduardo回答道。

“别瞧不起我，我好歹也是个有钱人好嘛！”Sean觉得自己受到了嘲笑，“虽然我现在没有你有钱，但是我也很！有！钱！”

“是啊，创业之后就破产的穷光蛋。”

“最起码比你这个守财奴要好得多！”

“我那是合理理财。”Eduardo镇压了Sean的抗议，转头对两位律师说道，“按我说的办。”

他们在协议上签了字后，两位律师和他们分别握手，“这可是我见过最有趣的婚前协议了。”其中一位这么感慨道，“就好像我们两个律师坐反了位子。”

“哦。”Sean揽住Eduardo的腰，“承蒙夸奖。”

 

 

“咱们搬回美国吧。”Eduardo在Sean浏览网页的时候提议。

“新加坡不是很好么？”

“我想要住到硅谷去。”

“最合适的地方明明是纽约，”Sean拍拍他的额头，“别认为我必须在硅谷周围打转，你可是也得想想股票和期货交易的事呢。别反驳，这个我说了算。”

 

 

“我就知道你这次肯定不会再回新加坡了。”Sue显然早就预料到了这个，“有时间回来看看。”

“知道啦，你要过来当我的伴娘。”

“我要穿西服。”

“当然可以。”

 

 

Chris和他的Sean陪他们去看最后敲定的房子，那个别墅有一个种满了玫瑰的花园。

“这可真不错。”Chris和Eduardo站在窗边，“等到开花的时候一定美极了。”

“如果你喜欢的话就都挖走，我想要把外面改成草坪。”

“草坪？”Chris有些惊讶。

“花粉对Sean不好。”

“Wardo你，”Chris笑着摇头，“我真该庆幸Dustin没在这里，不然他肯定已经捂着眼睛叫起来了。”

“我倒觉得他会毙了我。”Eduardo比划了一下，“就是这个，他之前经常做的。”

“听Sean说他想让Dustin做他的伴郎？”

“是啊，他说他是因为Dustin的醉话才去新加坡的，所以Dustin必须是他的伴郎。”

“那么Wardo你的伴郎呢？”

“Chris，”Eduardo转过头来，“我的伴娘早就定下来了。”

“伴娘？”

“别用那种眼神看着我，没有人会穿婚纱的。”

“所以Mark对你来说已经不是个问题了么？”

“我倒是挺期待他能来参加婚礼的。”

“这样倒也挺好。”Chris最终只能这么回答。

“都过去了。”Eduardo拍拍Chris的肩，转过头来，“Sean们，在做什么呢？”

“他刚刚问我哪里能够定制浴缸。”

“浴缸？”Chris挑了挑眉，“你们需要定制这个？”

“我喜欢大一点的。”Eduardo笑着说道，“最好有游泳池那么大才好。”

 

 

在Dustin的怂恿下，他们的婚礼设计让Eduardo只能想起魔戒最后的那场加冕。

“人皇和暮星的婚礼就应该这样。”Sean理直气壮。

“没错，Wardo你尝尝这种，我觉得味道不错。”Dustin递给他一块蛋糕，立场鲜明的支持Sean。

“你保证结婚戒指上不会刻着什么乱七八糟的咒语？”

“我保证！”Sean信誓旦旦，“你绝对会喜欢它！”

“我很怀疑。”Eduardo转而朝Dustin使眼色，“Dustin？”

“别问我！”Dustin张大了眼睛，用力捂住嘴巴，“Sean会杀了我的！”

“不管你们了，我去厨房帮忙。”Eduardo瞪了那两个人一眼，“记得Sue也要穿西服。”

“明白！”Sean朝他敬了个军礼，“求求妈妈别做水果派，她总是放一罐子的糖。”

 

 

“Eddie你来得正好，帮我把番茄洗一下。”Mary指了指水槽，“今天晚上咱们吃番茄意面。”

“只要没有水果派就好，”Eduardo笑起来，打开水龙头，“他派我来拦着你。”

“他总是嫌我做的太甜，”Mary很不服气，“你吃过他做的派吧，肉桂放的太多。”

“其实，我还挺喜欢的。”Eduardo有些不好意思，“我觉得他做的什么都挺好吃的。”

“你喜欢就好，”Mary递给他一小碟刚刚切好的芒果，“我一直担心那臭小子这辈子都找不到一个肯和他结婚的人呢。”

“不会吧？”Eduardo叉起芒果放进嘴里。

“不会？你见没见过他扬着下巴的样子？他可是世界之王。”

Eduardo被逗笑了，“Mary，你形容的可真贴切。”

“是吧，从一开始我就想要一个贴心的乖宝宝，”Mary指了指客厅的方向，一脸嫌弃，“结果他没成年我和他爸爸就见过FBI了。”

“你们很宠他。”

“是啊，他被宠坏了。”Mary微笑起来，“如何何人相处都是他在上学之后自己学会的，我们其实没教过他什么，Eddie，只要他不是太过分就别和他计较，对亲近的人，他从来不会真的觉得自己的玩笑过分了，甚至有时候还会故意惹你生气。”Mary看着Eduardo，眼睛里满是怜爱，“这不是劝告之类的，Eddie我知道你们的婚前协议是如何签订的，我对你们有信心，只不过，他的确有时候会很气人，你得做好心理准备。”

“你不用担心这个，”Eduardo低下头，“只要我想，我能比他气人的多。”

“别故意说这个哄我开心，”Mary一点不信，“你才舍不得呢，别否认，我的视力好着呢。”

 

 

单身派对是Dustin组织的，应Eduardo的要求，所有的人同意了都不许Sean沾酒这个提议，Sean哀嚎良久，但最终反对无效，所有人一起对Sean进行全程看管。

Mark进来的时候这个只有几个人的派对已经变成了牌局，Eduardo，Dustin，Chris和Sue四个人脸上都贴满了纸条，Joe和Sean们围在牌桌边出谋划策。

“这不公平！为什么没有人给我帮忙！”Dustin往脸上又贴了一张纸条，对着门口眼睛一亮，“Mark！快过来，他们联手欺负我！”

大家一起望向Mark，Eduardo笑着挥了挥手，“Mark你来给Dustin帮帮忙，他的脸上都快贴不下了。”

Mark愣了愣，然后点了点头，双手插在口袋里，走到Dustin身边坐下。

然后大家继续打牌。

“Wardo。”散场之后，Mark站到了他面前，肩膀紧绷着，有些局促。

“Mark，怎么了？”Eduardo微偏着头，像是多年前一样等待Mark把话说下去。

“祝你们幸福。”这种话显然是Mark并不熟悉的，他干巴巴的说着，更像个人工智能了。

“哦，谢谢。”Eduardo笑起来，努力克制自己去揉面前的卷毛的欲望，“谢谢你Mark，我们会的。”

“所以，我们能重新当朋友么？”

“当然。”Eduardo拥抱了一下Mark，“需要重新认识一下么？你好，我叫Eduardo Saverin。”

 

 

婚礼上没有新娘，自然也就无所谓谁等谁，Sean和他并肩穿过鲜花编成的拱门，站到Chris面前倾听婚礼的誓词，然后笑着说“I do”。交换戒指时，Eduardo才真正见到了之前被Sean藏得严严实实的婚戒。

简简单单的一个圆环，表面有着一道裂痕状的黑色纹路，上面有一个锔子形状的突起，他用眼神询问身边的Sue，然后得到一个俏皮的眨眼作为回答。

我的确喜欢这个。Eduardo端详了一会儿自己手上的戒指，从Sue手里接过戒指盒，将那个小小的金属套上他未婚夫的手指，不，现在该叫丈夫了才对。

他们在所有人面前拥吻，Sean贴着他的唇小声询问，“那个戒指你满意么？”

“很满意。”Eduardo用力的吻了下去，“我对这一切都不能更满意了，我爱你Sean。”

“这么巧，Eddie我也爱你。”

 

 

正文完


	2. 番外01

天线宝宝还是蝙蝠侠？这的确是个大问题。  
Sean看着电视机前争执着电视节目的两个人，心里纠结无比。

 

Emily爬在Eduardo身上想要抢遥控器，Eduardo把左手伸到Emily够不到的地方，右手扶着Emily的腰，免得这个软软的小家伙掉下去。  
“Emily，蝙蝠侠不适合你看，你太小了，天线宝宝才适合你。”  
Emily依旧不管不顾的在向上登攀。

 

“你们俩不管一下么？”Sean转过头来，询问那两个凑在电脑前看着世界杯直播的人，“Emily一会儿哭了怎么办？！”  
“哦，放心吧，”Sue连眼皮都没抬，“就算哭了，下次见面小公主依旧只让Ed一个抱。传中啊！”  
“他要是有传中的能力比分早就不是0:0了。”Joe专注的盯着屏幕，“我真喜欢墨西哥球迷的大草帽。说起来，爱尔兰球迷的帽子也很好辨认，上次看欧洲杯，他们的看台一片绿色，好像另一块球场。”  
“文化差异，”Sue撇撇嘴，“你知道在中国，绿帽子的意思是老婆有了外遇么？每次我看到爱尔兰球迷都得控制自己别笑出来。”  
“哦，你们这个用语可真有趣。”Joe兴趣盎然，“为什么这么说？”

 

Sean立在客厅里，看了一眼沉迷在世界杯中的两人，又看了看还在和Emily进行着遥控器争夺战的Eduardo，觉得心有点累。  
Sean觉得自己有责任像个成年人一样做些什么。  
“我们来看蜘蛛侠吧。最新的超凡蜘蛛侠！”Sean将遥控器从Eduardo手里抽出来，换了频道。  
“Emily太小了。”  
“可是看着一个普通人如何成为英雄如何学会承担责任不是很好么？”Sean反驳道。  
Eduardo想了想，没有再去拿遥控器。  
Emily看着电视里的蒙面人，也没有去追究红与黑的颜色问题。

 

那个演蜘蛛侠的家伙和Ed长得还真是有点像呐……Sean看一眼蜘蛛侠，决定喜欢他。  
那个女人……  
那个金发的家伙……  
Ed居然还夸那个金毛秃顶长得帅！  
“他可真帅气，”Eduardo一本正经的叮嘱根本就听不懂的Emily，“记得以后要找一个这么帅的男朋友回来啊，金发最棒了。”  
Sue的声音从背后传来，“其实还有一种笼统说法，比如某个人头上有点绿。”  
Sean摸了摸头顶，决定屏蔽Sue的声音。  
我和Ed可是在美国结的婚！就在那个只知道代码和Facebook的刻薄卷毛面前结的婚！和Mark的头发数量相比的话这个金发秃顶完败好吗！  
等到那个金毛秃顶变成了绿魔，Sean的心情平衡了许多。  
你看这家伙脑门都泛着绿光呢。Sean扯了扯身上穿着的基佬紫的T恤领口，绿色，真没品味。

 

“他可真可怜，”Eduardo握住了Emily的手，“希望他能有个好结局，他和蜘蛛侠可真配。”  
Sean掏出手机搜剧透，看到结局之后心里开始抱怨：为什么不让这个秃顶粉身碎骨！这么作的人就应该痛苦的死！  
电影结束，Eduardo推翻了之前的意见，“Emily，我的小公主，请你以后千万别找一个这样的男朋友好吗？这样的人真的不适合你，相信我，这可是经验之谈。”  
Emily眨巴眨巴眼睛，咯咯笑着去抓Eduardo的手指，“du，du。”  
Eduardo这才意识到了理解力的问题，整个人有些窘迫，“Emily，”他把柔软的小家伙抱起来，“我们去看看爸爸和阿姨在看什么好不好？”

 

Sean在Eduardo抱着Emily站起身来的一瞬间冷静了下来，他在和一个电视里的人物较劲！  
Sean Parker你没救了。他第一千次意识到这一点，然后他扯出一个傻乎乎的笑，有些开心的关了电视，跟在Eduardo后面逗着Emily。  
明天去保养结婚戒指。Sean快走了两步将手贴上了Eduardo翘挺的臀部捏了两下，在被Eduardo瞪了一眼之后再次露出了傻笑。我的。他想。  
“你们两个注意一下！”被闪瞎了的Joe大叫着，“别在Emily面前！”  
我乐意。Sean心想，日子一直这样才好呢。  
于是他凑过去亲了Eduardo一口。  
“早晚有一天我要送你一顶绿帽子。”Sue愤愤不平。  
“绿色和我无缘。”Sean嬉皮笑脸的揽住Eduardo的腰，满不在乎。  
“你再这样我就去支持阿根廷。”功效堪比章鱼保罗的Sue威胁道。  
“求你别，”Eduardo挣开Sean，“巴西必须是冠军！”  
“我受伤了。”Sean一脸的生无可恋，“我比不过足球？”  
“上次为了为了超级碗拒绝和我接吻的是谁来着？”

 

听着两人黏黏糊糊近乎于调情的争吵，Joe转过头来问Sue，“你不怕有一天你支持的球队输了之后被这两个人联合嘲笑？”  
“谁能在乒乓球上赢中国队？”Sue微微一笑，“下半场开始了，让这两个傻瓜吵去吧。”

 

番外01完


	3. 番外02

绝望了却仍没有看到终点的马拉松。  
某次Sue在两人微醺之时询问他暗恋自己最好的朋友是什么感觉，他仰头灌了一口啤酒，如此回答道。  
“你那表情简直可以拉出去录入吉尼斯世界记录。”  
“最自怨自艾的表情？”  
“最可怜的表情。”Sue放下手里的酒瓶，拍了拍他的肩，“就像是被踹了一脚的小狗。”  
Eduardo只能苦笑。  
“你为什么不告诉他？”  
“干嘛要告诉他？”Eduardo一脸的莫名其妙，“他对我又没有兴趣。”  
“真的？”  
“要是有兴趣我早就告白了。”  
“我觉得你的情感神经是堵塞的，”Sue摇摇头，“根本做不得准。”  
“对别人可能的确不准，”Eduardo拿起茶几上的伏特加，眯着眼睛开始回忆，“对他，我自作多情了好多回。你都不知道让他相信那只是个玩笑有多不容易。他可是学过心理学的。”  
“听起来你露馅了好多回？”  
“总是有个期盼，有期盼就会有表现，人瞒谁也不过自己。”  
“我还是觉得你应该告白的。”  
“如果最后连朋友都做不成呢？一个人纠结就够了，何必再拉上另一个人？”Eduardo自嘲的笑了笑，“虽然现在我也不会是他孩子的教父了，但是当时至少还有这层考量。”  
“你说的我都想揍他了。”  
“就因为这个？”伏特加烧过喉咙，火辣辣的直接灌到胃里，“成熟点，这个事情上他一点错都没有。”  
“谁说我是为了这个？”  
“那是为了什么？那场官司？我们两个都有错，”Eduardo一脸感慨，“双方没有足够的信任，还是太年轻了。”  
“别把什么都朝年轻头上推。”Sue不以为然，“直接说两个人不合适就行了。”  
“你就不能让我有个回忆当初的借口？”  
“回忆自己情场失意职场被骗？”  
“你让我再也不能回想起那些美好了！”  
“是啊，”Sue嘲讽的回答，“多么值得怀念的岁月，就像那掉进了一只苍蝇的罗宋汤，香气扑鼻，营养丰富，尤其是蛋白质，绝对符合食客的期望。”  
“你这种心态不利于人际交往。”Eduardo下了评语，“哪里有因为最后的争执就否定一切的道理？”  
“哦，”Sue好似颇为受教，“只要这么做就能最后痛哭流涕回忆往昔对么？”  
“你是故意的。”  
“我本来就是故意的。”  
Eduardo看着女人的黑色眼睛，忽然笑了起来，“别这么义愤填膺，也别觉得我太不争气，Sue，我失去了一个好朋友，丢掉了暗恋的那个人，但是我还能继续找到新的，而Mark，”他停顿了一下，最后仍是说了下去，“他建立新的人际关系实在太困难，恐怕以后再没有人会像我一样对他了。一个孤独的亿万富翁，”Eduardo深吸了一口气，“谁能替代我的位置？”  
“他的助理。”  
“不不不，”Eduardo被噎得有些无语，“保姆，挚友，生意合伙人，崇拜者，倾听者，无条件的保护者。一个人真的能凑齐这些身份的可能性太低，除非他和他现在的CFO结婚。”  
“听起来就觉得古怪。”  
“除了这些之外，他的亿万富翁身份也会成为一个难题，她究竟是爱我还是爱我的钱？只要他脑子里闪过这个问题，那么我的名字就会在他脑海里出现。”  
“那个因为钱而背叛我的前好友？”  
“恰恰相反，”Eduardo勾起嘴角，“那个在去新加坡之前告诉我钱从来都不是问题的前好友。”  
“你居然和他谈过？！”  
“为什么不？”Eduardo又灌了一口伏特加，“我可是商人，商人逐利。”  
“我以为他是你的心上人？”  
“永远得不到的心上人。”  
“你也，太过算计了。”Sue上下打量他，“Ed你刚才和我感慨的话里有几句是真的？”  
“都是真的。”  
Sue表示根本不信。  
“商业和情感分割开就行了，”Eduardo耸耸肩，“我在和解谈判的时候意识到的，只要抽离情感，一切就都变得太过简单了。这可是我从小就学的东西，可惜我明白的太晚了点。”  
“你昨天去见那个客户的时候，”  
“我打听过了，他认为我是个受害者，受害者当然要穿的无辜一点，稍带憔悴可以显示我重视感情，不能过于愁苦，被挫折和背叛打趴下的人不值得合作。”  
“如果有人认为你是投机商呢？”  
“这名头可不太好听，不过投机商和独具慧眼的投资家只有一线之隔。”  
“变色龙。”  
“只要你别叫我资本家就行。”  
“你居然在乎这个？”  
“我还到不上那个级别，最起码我还没有权势。”  
“我现在是不是应该买个人身保险？”  
“为什么?”  
“因为我知道了一个有钱人的阴暗面？”  
Eduardo朝她眨眼，“当然不必，你只需要说一下你的阴暗面就好了我亲爱的Sue。”

 

番外02完


	4. 番外03

Eduardo从噩梦中惊醒，电脑摔在桌子上那巨大的声响隐没在黑暗之中。  
为什么非要梦到这个呢？Eduardo揉了揉脸颊，挫败的坐起身，拿起了床头的酒瓶，倒了满满一杯酒。  
火辣的液体让他眯了眯眼，他还是不喜欢烈酒的味道，刀子一样的刮过喉咙，只留下苦涩供人回味。  
可是只有这个能让我睡下去。Eduardo扯了扯嘴角，最终也没能成功挤出一个微笑来安慰自己。

 

懦夫。他放下杯子，躺回床上，盯着天花板发呆，脑子里纷纷乱乱，可所有念头都只是一闪而过，并没有真正停留下来。  
他开始闭上眼睛数羊，可睡意并没有随他的愿，他再次坐了起来，拿起了酒瓶。  
或许应该再来一点？Eduardo又倒了半杯，最终却没有马上将杯子端起来，那些纷乱的念头在他脑中闪过，却让他有些恐惧：一杯究竟够不够？我是不是对酒精产生依赖了？我会不会变成酒鬼？我会不会因为酒精而死？  
他摇晃着杯子中的液体，心里默默回答：会。  
我不能这么下去了。他打开台灯，神经质的环视房间，凌乱的恶心。他觉得喉咙有些痒，端起杯子想要喝上一口，可酒的味道让他停下了动作。  
Eduardo你现在在干什么？酗酒？你怎么会沦落到这种地步的？你期待的是什么？像个酒鬼一样醉死过去？你以为有人会在乎你是不是喝醉了？你以为你喝醉了就能忘了他？你现在就是个废物。杯子从他手里滑落，酒液浸透了被单，他低下头，饶有兴致的看着被单上晕开的湿痕。

 

酒精。他想起了那条在他床上燃烧的丝巾，他的前女友平静的看着他，没有一贯的怒气冲冲。Christy一直为了什么生气来着？他歪歪脑袋，回忆着她在争吵时的话语，可却给不出什么明确的答案，只记得他们一直在吵，一直在吵。  
我和Mark就不会这么吵。我们吵完就会和，他苦笑了一下，我们现在都吵的必须找律师了。他嗅了嗅身上的酒气，皱起眉头，脸色更加难看。  
如果有一天我不得不用毒品麻醉我自己了呢？那些吸毒过量的人的惨状让他打了个冷颤。  
Eduardo最终将杯子放回了床头柜上，把被单扔到地上，踩着满地的凌乱物品走进浴室洗了洗脸。就这样吧，睡不着就不睡了。  
我不会变成酒鬼，更不会变成瘾君子。Eduardo对着镜子盯着自己带着血丝的眼睛和黑眼圈，那种死相太难看了。

 

于是他就真的一夜没睡。  
他整理了房间，洗掉了带着酒气的衣服，然后将自己买回来的酒一瓶瓶的倒进了马桶里。  
我可是Eduardo Saverin。他看着最后一点酒精被水冲掉，轻声对自己说，“除了你自己，还有谁在乎呢？”  
还有谁在乎呢？  
他一边把酒瓶装进垃圾袋里，一边在脑子里想着谁会在乎他，但一张张或熟悉或陌生的面孔闪过，他绝望的发觉可能真正在乎他的只有他自己一个。  
我在乎我自己么？Eduardo摇摇头，或许吧。  
他直到凌晨三点才收拾完，几大袋的垃圾被他扔到了楼下的垃圾桶。  
凌晨扔垃圾。他抬头看了看被灯光映的发红的天空，不仅开始嘲笑自己的邋遢。

 

当他回到房间，扫视自己刚刚收拾好的一切之后，他决定明天出去晒晒太阳，给自己一个借口来回忆旧日时光。  
Eduardo冲了澡，躺回到刚刚换了床单的床上，他抚摸着床单，洗过的棉布独有的触感让他无意识的用脸颊蹭两下，等他反应过来自己刚刚干了什么，只觉得有些羞赧，“这可真丢人。”

 

第二天他换了一身运动装，绕着公园跑了几圈。  
阳光让他感到温暖，他坐到草坪上，抬头让自己的脸迎向太阳。  
或许我明天也该过来跑两圈。  
他想着明天的计划，全然忘了自己是要来回忆往昔的。

 

之后的几天他在该吃饭的时候设好手机闹铃，走出门去找一个真正的餐厅，点些蔬菜和肉类，每天选择不同的菜品。  
他发现了一家味道不错的巴西小餐厅，老板说英语的时候也带着小舌音，当他用葡萄牙语点单的时候，老板高兴的送了他一小盘黑豆。

 

他试着在谈判桌上直视Mark，控制情绪，放空自己，实在撑不住的时候背过身去，看看窗外的天空。这里不是谈感情的地方Eduardo。他告诫自己。

 

我在一点点的好起来。他在睡意袭来的时候意识到这一点，然后心里的堵塞感好像真的减轻了。  
反正总不会更糟。Eduardo对自己道了晚安，迅速进入了梦乡。

 

然后他遇到了Sue。  
这是那段时光中发生的最好的事，如果忽略掉那个诡异的开头的话。  
那天他晚上回家时走过酒吧的后巷，三个男人和一个女人相对而立，气氛紧张。  
Eduardo仔细打量了一下黑暗的巷子里的双方，决定过去帮个忙，至少要拉着那个亚裔女人跑掉，毕竟那几个满身纹身的家伙看着就不是善类。  
“请问一下，”Eduardo走进巷子里，没等他把话说完，那女人就动了起来，他被这突如其来的变故弄得愣在了原地，呆立在那里，看着眼前犹如动作片一样的场面，直到听到了那三个男人的哀嚎才勉强回过神。  
“一群废物。”女人蹲下，拍了拍其中的一个男人的脸，“我都说了我对男人没意思，你怎么就听不懂呢？”  
“该死的婊子。”  
“哦，打不过了还敢骂我。”女人居然很高兴，“这下子我有理由收拾你们了。”  
六声脆响过后，女人起身来朝他走来，“走吧，还愣着干嘛？”  
“他们，”  
“没大事儿，脱臼而已，找个医生就能接上。”女人拽着他走出小巷，“你这人够奇怪的，请问一下，我们这里都快开打了你居然过来说‘请问一下’。现在告诉我，你想问什么？”  
“没什么要问的。”Eduardo觉得自己还是闭嘴为妙。  
“等等，”女人意识到了Eduardo的本意，“你可真热心。谢谢。”  
这郑重其事的道谢让他脸红了起来，“可是你并不需要帮忙。”  
“如果我打不过他们呢？”女人对他的话不以为然，“不管怎么样你想要帮忙不是么？就冲这个，我得请你喝一杯。”  
“不用了。”Eduardo试图把自己的胳膊从女人手中抽出来，但是却没有成功，“我也没帮上什么忙，”  
“走吧。”女人不由分说的把他拉进了另一家酒吧，“哪怕喝一杯菠萝汁呢。”

 

于是Eduardo和那个亚裔女人并肩坐在了吧台边。女人在听到他叫了一杯冰水后挑起了眉，“我保证不让你付钱。”  
“我不喝酒。”Eduardo四下打量，发觉这个酒吧还算是干净，最起码没有喝醉了之后胡乱抱在一起的男男女女。  
“Sue。”女人也点了一杯冰水，朝他伸出了右手，“刚才的事情谢谢你。”  
“Eduardo。”他握了握手，“你真厉害。”  
“马马虎虎，”Sue摆摆手，“主要是刚才那几个人水平太差，速度和蜗牛差不多。”她比划了一下，“居然高抬腿踢人，这种脑子，刚从幼儿园毕业么？”  
“有什么不对么？”Eduardo问道，“跆拳道不就是这样么？”  
“跆拳道？”Sue嗤笑一声，“那种玩意儿除了挨打没别的用处。打架的时候谁会把腿随意的踢起来？生怕自己重心太稳？”  
“所以不能高踢腿？”Eduardo从酒保手里接过冰水，递给Sue。  
“只有两种人会这么办，”Sue伸出了两根手指，煞有介事，“真正的高手和真正的菜鸟。”  
Eduardo笑了起来，他发觉这个女人很有趣，“那么应该怎么办呢？”  
“练好速度和力量，能拿东西绝不空手，出拳时护好自己头部和两肋，朝着对方的肋下招呼，如果在下巴或是太阳穴来一下就更好了，后脑也可以，如果对方身上有伤口，那就一直打那里，只要力度够，赢得肯定是你。”Sue的手指在杯口打着圈儿，“消耗对方，保存自己。”

 

Eduardo就这样坐在女人身边兴致勃勃的询问着各种打架斗殴的注意事项。他一贯生活安逸，如何和别人打一架是他从来不曾涉足的领域，面前这个女人身上那种粗粝也是他身边的女性从来没有的。Eduardo见过的女人大多举止优雅，妆容精致，让人不自觉的会放软了态度去呵护，可这个叫Sue的女人虽说也很漂亮，但，Eduardo瞟了一眼她上臂的流畅的肌肉线条，决定还是专心听听怎么打架比较好。

 

他们从酒吧出来的时候已经接近凌晨，两个人并排立在寒风中等出租车。  
“后天我们的俱乐部会举办拳赛，你有没有兴趣？”  
“邀请我？”  
“这里有别人么？”  
“我不会打拳。”  
“我知道你不会打拳。你一看就是有钱人家的出身，估计到目前为止动手只是因为有人泡了你的妞。”  
“很明显？”  
“脸上写满了‘请问一下’和‘这太可怕’。”Sue撇了撇嘴，“居高临下的礼貌和谦和，不过你们管这个叫教养。”  
Eduardo哈哈大笑，“你的评价也太过刻薄，我还站在这里呢。”  
“你才不会生气。”Sue拍拍他的胳膊，“刚才在酒吧你的眼睛都是亮的，你喜欢听我说话。”  
“你说对了，”Eduardo点头，“但是你怎么知道我会不会只是好奇而已？”  
“我管你究竟是因为什么，”Sue的逻辑简单粗暴，“我觉得你这人挺有趣，想和你交个朋友，那么至少我得试试吧。”  
“你们俱乐部的地址？”Eduardo掏出手机，“或许我能知道你的手机号码？”  
“当然。”

 

他去看了拳赛。  
一个废弃的工厂改造成的拳击俱乐部，皮革和汗水的味道霸道的充斥在这个空间，他穿着宽松的运动服与一个个身形健壮的人擦肩而过，Sue坐在角落里，膝上盖着一块毡子，身边一堆碎瓷片。  
“你在干嘛？”Eduardo在她身边坐下，好奇的打量Sue身边的那个小匣子。  
“锔花瓶。”Sue打开匣子，将古怪的工具一样样的拿出来，按顺序摆放好。  
“锔？”Eduardo依旧不太理解，但他决定看完之后再发问。

 

那是Eduardo第一次知道摔坏了的瓷器还可以被重新拼到一起。  
当Sue最终把那个花瓶倒入开水放在桌上时，Eduardo依旧不是很相信自己的眼睛。  
“你就这样把它拼上了？”  
“正确说法是锔。”Sue矫正道，“怎么，看傻了？”  
“为什么不买一个新的呢？”  
“这是Joe的母亲留给他的。”Sue敲了敲花瓶的瓶口，“我准备把这个送给他当作临别纪念。”  
“临别纪念？”  
“是啊，他要搬到新加坡去了，工作调动，”Sue有些惆怅，“今天是他在这个俱乐部的最后一场拳赛了。”

 

当Sue冲上拳台拥抱Joe的时候，Eduardo依旧沉浸在刚才他所看到的一切之中。  
拳套击打在肉体上的声音，肿起来的眼眶，拳台上的汗水和血液，倒在台上的拳手……  
这一切都是他所陌生的，但是这些陌生的事物组合在一起，却让他没有丝毫的不适，好像他天生就习惯这个。  
他站在拳台下看着兴高采烈的Sue微笑，然后认识了那个叫Joe的男人。

 

“Joe可是练泰拳的，”Sue掐了把Joe的肌肉，一脸的骄傲，“整个俱乐部最好的拳手。”  
“现在已经不是了。”Joe朝着Eduardo眨了眨眼，“很高兴认识你。”  
“我也是。”Eduardo笑着回答道。

 

听证会变得没有那么难以忍受了。  
Eduardo双手交叉放在桌上，脑子里回忆着那个锔过的花瓶。  
简直是奇迹。他不自觉的笑起来。  
“Mr. Saverin？”Mark的律师的声音让他回过了神来。  
他询问自己的律师后朝着对方露出了一个微笑，“您能重复一遍么？”  
他忽视了Mark的注视。  
不去想他对Mark的那些想法的话，这其实很简单。

 

“你能教我么？”他指着沙袋问道。  
“你想学哪种？”Sue和Joe碰了杯后反问道。  
“什么意思？”  
“是单纯作为运动还是要防身？”  
“我之前学过跆拳道，你说那个太华而不实了……”  
Sue满意的点点头，“这可有点意思了，Ed。”她站起身，“朝我打一拳。”  
“打你？”  
“别端着不打女人的架子，”Sue翻了个白眼，“你觉得怎么办能最快让我趴下？”  
Eduardo出拳。  
Sue一把攥住了他的手腕，“Emily都比你有天赋。”  
Eduardo皱了皱眉，又试了一次。  
“你现在脑子里想的只有打倒我。放心，以你现在的水平，就算打到了我也没事。”  
Eduardo点点头，再次出拳。  
“这才像话。”Sue反手就给了他一拳。  
Eduardo坐在地上仰头看着Sue，疼痛使得他表情扭曲。  
“别那样看着我，我又没说我不能还手啊。”Sue伸手把他拽起来，“怕疼就保护好自己，尽量让自己少挨拳头。”

 

之前的期货交易让他有了一笔不算太少的资金，他开始找一些新的投资项目，仔细评估，细心审阅，然后投资进去。  
我毕竟还是个商人。他盯着屏幕上曲线，决定买入。

 

Joe去了新加坡，离开的那天Eduardo和Sue去送他，Emily躺在婴儿篮里睡得安稳，Sue抱了Joe好久，眼圈有些发红。  
“Ed，帮我看着这家伙。”Joe悄声和他说道，“Sue其实一碰就碎。”  
“你才是一碰就碎呢。”Sue的鼻音有些重。  
“上次看电影哭的眼都肿了的可不是我。”  
“我那两天用眼过度！”Sue死不承认。  
“好啦，”Joe拍了拍Sue的肩，“记得向我报告Ed的进度。”  
“放心吧。”Sue转过脸去，“你还不走？快登机了。照顾好我的花瓶。”  
“我保证它好好的。”

 

“或许我以后也会去新加坡。”从机场回家的路上，Eduardo对Sue说道。  
“你什么时候想去就告诉我一声，”Sue擦了擦眼角，“我也去。”

 

Mark不知道在画些什么，他收回目光，觉得这屋子压抑的过分。  
他开始想念皮革和汗水的味道了。

 

一天的举证结束，Eduardo站起身，扣上西服的扣子，准备去找个地方吃点东西犒劳一下自己。  
“Wardo，”Mark突然开口，“Wardo。”  
“请问有事么？”Eduardo直视Mark的眼睛，为自己的平静感到惊恐，“我们现在的状态或许不太适合交谈，毕竟，”他示意了一下那张大的过分的桌子。  
“Eduardo？”他的律师折了回来，打开门之后示意他，“我们该走了。”  
Eduardo朝Mark点了下头，跟着他的律师离开。

 

“你最喜欢的拳赛是不是梅威瑟和克拉雷斯那场？”  
“不，那场五次击倒的确很经典，但是还不算最令人印象深刻的。”Sue递给他毛巾和水。  
“那是哪场？”他接过毛巾擦着被汗水浸湿的头发。  
“我不记得拳手的名字了，不过我记得他是以色列人，那场比赛他开场攻势很猛，直到比赛中段大家才发现他腿上有伤。”  
“然后呢？”  
“他坚持到裁判终止比赛。”Sue一脸崇敬，“英雄。”  
“他不应该隐瞒伤病的。”  
“没有应该或是不应该。”Sue摇摇头，“普通拳手要靠比赛来养家，而且有些时候上不上场，根本不是你自己说了算，Joe就是因为这个才不再打泰拳了的。”  
“操纵比赛？”  
“不只是这个。”Sue摇了摇头，“他的教练在他的药里掺兴奋剂。”  
“他可以换个教练的。”  
“没这么简单。Emily不应该在这种环境下长大。”Sue抿了抿嘴唇，“爸爸只有鼻青脸肿才能带钱回家什么的，拳手的生存条件并不优越，钱都被经纪人和推广人赚走了。”  
“这世界本来就是弱肉强食，”Eduardo笑了笑，“不被人欺负很难，不去欺负别人更难。”  
“别这么感慨人生，”Sue接过他手里的毛巾，“暮气沉沉的。”

 

和解谈判终于到了最后阶段，他的律师告诉他应该很快就能签订赔偿协议了。  
“哦，谢谢您啦。”他笑着道谢告别，然后打电话给Sue，“我想吃水煮鱼。”  
“好啊，你什么时候回来？”  
“大概明天？”Eduardo挂了电话，决定去街角那家蛋糕店买块蛋糕吃。  
股票大概可以出手了。他坐在蛋糕店里看着手机屏幕，叉起了鲜红的樱桃放进嘴里。

 

赔偿协议和保密协议是一起签订的，Eduardo合上那厚厚的协议书，只觉得筋疲力尽。只看经济效益的话，这笔买卖挺划算的。他在心里对自己说。  
Mark没有再和他搭话，他和自己的律师一起走出Facebook的大厦，外面在下雨，他婉拒了他的律师送他回去的提议，撑开雨伞准备逛逛。  
反正我可能再也不会来到这里了不是么？

 

他站在父亲的书桌前，沉默着等待父亲的反应。  
“这就是你想和我说的？”  
“是的父亲。”  
他的父亲盯着他，他坦然的与他的父亲对视着。  
“我知道了。”他的父亲低下头继续看那本拍卖目录，不再理他。  
他又立了一会儿，低头从手上摘下了那枚笨重的戒指，放到了那个笨重的书桌上，走出了那个维多利亚风格的书房。  
“你不该惹他生气的。”他的母亲立在书房外，见他出来，一脸关切的劝道，“如果你以后带回来的是个女孩不就什么事情都没有了？”  
“万一是个男人呢？”Eduardo望着他母亲的眼睛，“你们会怎么想他？一个把我儿子带到歧路上的坏蛋。母亲，我害怕你们这么想那个我选择与之共度一生的人。”  
“摔了一跤让你现在学会提前打算了？”他的母亲很不高兴，“把我们当成假想敌？！”  
“不，不是假想敌，也和那场官司没有关系。”Eduardo否定了这个，“只是希望您们别迁怒，只怪我一个就够了。”

 

Mark走进咖啡厅的时候他已经等了一会儿，“Mark。”他举起手示意自己的位置，Mark看到他，然后走了过来。  
套头衫，短裤，拖鞋，没有带着电脑。  
Eduardo瞥了一眼自己那精致的袖扣，对着Mark露出一个微笑，“喝点什么？”  
“不必了。”Mark上下打量着他，“Wardo你，”  
“Mark你先听我说。”他举起手打断了Mark。  
“好吧，你说。”Mark耸耸肩，靠到了椅背上。  
“我不是来找你吵架的，”Eduardo朝那个准备过来帮点单的女孩摇了摇头，“我想我该和你说声抱歉，毕竟最开始冻结账户的是我，这种行为真的太幼稚了，Mark，”他再次示意Mark听他说完，“Facebook很酷，真的，但是对于我这样一个每天和钱打交道的人，IT行业很难理解，是的，到现在我还没有完全理解，不过你总是能做的很好不是么？”Eduardo笑着搅了搅咖啡，“我要去新加坡了。以后很可能也就不会再回到美国了，但是如果有些事情不和你说清楚的话，我觉得我会一直困扰下去的，Mark你听我说完，”他歪了歪头，“我就是想告诉你我冻结账户也好，起诉你也好，都不是因为钱，对，都不是因为钱，我只是想要你的注意力来着，”Eduardo自嘲的笑了笑，“谁知道最后雪球居然滚的这么大了。你可以叫律师起草一份股权转让书，我会签字的。”他放下手里的咖啡勺，“我要说的说完了，Mark，再见吧。”他将一张纸币放在桌上，站起了身。  
“Wardo。”Mark叫住了他，声音里有些委屈。  
“Mark，”他叹了口气，“我们最好还是不要联系了，毕竟过去的事情已经发生了不是么？”他拍了拍Mark的肩膀，“以后记得规律作息，别整天对着电脑一动不动的，那对身体真的一点也不好。”

 

“你们俩居然就这么跑过来了！”Joe在机场给了他俩每人一个大大的拥抱之后拎起了他们两个的箱子，“先回家吧，Emily在家里等你们，她长高了呢。”  
“那我可要好好看看我们的小公主。”Eduardo抬头让阳光照到脸上，“新加坡这里的太阳真好。”  
“下雨的时候你就不这么想了。”Joe抱怨着，“雨天太多了。”  
“你把拳台支好了么？”  
“早就支好了，Ed你现在学的如何了？”  
“一会儿你可以检验一下。”Eduardo笑着坐进了车里，关上了车门。  
这是他到达新加坡的第一天。

 

番外03完


	5. 番外04

这个世界和我格格不入。  
这是Sean Parker从记事起就意识到了的事情。

 

当其他孩子忙着调皮捣蛋的时候，他专注于祖父的书橱。他喜欢知识，虽然当时对于知识究竟能给他的人生带来多大影响，他并不清楚。  
孤僻，疏离，自视甚高。  
这几个词可能只有最后一个能让人联想到如今的Sean。  
母亲曾经想过要不要养条狗来缓和一下儿子的冷硬，但最终因为他的哮喘而作罢。  
无法和同龄人沟通的感觉其实也没有多糟糕，和祖父对话显然更能满足他的求知欲。  
好奇心和求知欲，Sean自豪于此。

 

然后他上了学，作为一个瘦弱的书呆子，自然被人排挤。  
母亲担心情况是否会恶化，而他迅速的改善了自己的处境。  
只要出几个那些留着鼻涕泡的家伙永远也想不到的好点子，和同龄人相比显然更加成熟的Sean Parker自然会受人欢迎。  
装的友善一点，然后这群笨蛋就会围着你团团转。  
别把别人当成笨蛋。祖父皱着眉头，一脸的不赞成。  
可是他们本来就是笨蛋。Sean点头表示受教，心里却默默的反驳。

 

中学时代就是一片混乱。  
Sean冷眼看着那些笨蛋用放荡的生活把自己的前途葬送，从中选择长相足够漂亮的那些来恋爱。  
可惜这世界上足够聪明的人实在少得可怜。  
机缘巧合，他进入了代码的世界并和FBI进行了“友善的交流”。  
他发觉世界上还有其他的聪明人，只要你选对了方向，总是能够遇见。

 

祖父去世的时候他哭湿了枕头，家里好像再也没有可以和他说话的人了。  
他在学校里和人交流的时候变得略带表演性质。  
学校里没有他讨好不了的人。  
很无趣的地方。  
于是他辍学了。  
我总是得选个能碰见其他聪明人的方向。

 

第一次被人从公司里赶出来对他简直是毁灭性的打击，他回到父母家里消沉了好一阵，最终抖擞了精神，洗干净了自己的孔雀尾巴，重新出去招摇过市。  
我可是Sean Parker。他带上墨镜，开始寻找下一个目标。

 

他在酒吧里亲吻着火辣的姑娘，开始尝试毒品。  
那感觉着实不错。  
或者说棒透了更贴切。  
我是世界之王。Sean喃喃自语，然后继续用那些粉末消磨时光。  
那些曾经的伤害在飘飘欲仙时都换成了王冠上闪亮的珠宝，泛着冰冷冷的光，摸上去毋庸置疑的棱角分明。

 

创业，成功，被人踢出来。  
Sean习惯了，他早就不再是那个会躲在父母家里疗伤的男孩，现在的他伤痕累累，自信异常。  
不就是再来一次么，这个套路一点都没挑战难度。

 

然后他知道了Facebook，遇见了Mark。  
他们迅速的搞在了一起。没错，这是句双关语。  
和Mark在一起很轻松，聪明人之间的交流让他心情愉快，Facebook更是让他再次尝到了成功的滋味。  
而且Mark对这世界的反应比当初的他更笨拙。Sean对此暗暗自得。  
这家伙是怎么活下来的？这个疑问被Dustin的醉话解答了一半。  
Eduardo Saverin。  
一个长了一张漂亮脸蛋的蠢货，Mark尽职尽责的保姆。  
他被Dustin拽在吧台继续听着那些对于Saverin的赞美，心里不以为然。  
感情和生意，这个Saverin未免有些太贪心了。

 

他一向看的很准。  
电脑砸在桌子上的那一下真的精彩极了。  
Sean来了兴趣，看来这小子还不是太废物。  
他向后退了两步，躲过Saverin举起的拳头。  
Mark有些不太高兴，他的小卷毛虽然没有Saverin想的那么在乎这段友谊，但也没有完全不在乎不是么？  
Sean捏捏Mark的脖颈，决定还是要哄一哄的好。  
“我保证会给他送花好吗？”  
足够了，别指望他太多。

 

在他被关进号子里的时候，Mark和他提出分手：“Sean你的绝对阈值太高了。”  
Sean呆愣愣的琢磨Mark的话，根本想不明白Mark有什么资格说他的绝对阈值高。  
他才不是更像机器人的那个好吗。

 

Dustin过来看他，他询问Mark现在怎么样，Dustin耸耸肩，“和原来一样，别担心，那家伙不会真的把自己折腾进医院里。”  
他知道另一半的答案了。  
别把别人当笨蛋。他想起祖父的话，觉得该改成别把别人当霍金才对。

 

Sean自己收拾好了行李，自己坐飞机去了疗养院。  
傍晚时分的城市堵车堵的厉害，他坐在出租车里，听着车里电台的吵闹，望着从高楼大厦中露出来的霞光。  
然后他看到了Eduardo Saverin。  
Eduardo穿着一身运动服，从公园边轻快的跑过，面带微笑，身上披着晚霞。  
Sean克制不住自己的嫉妒。  
他怎么能这么快乐。  
Sean从车子的后视镜里瞥了一眼自己，心里的不平就像是涨潮的海水一样一层层的涌了上来。  
他从没有这么狼狈过。

 

这严重的影响了他的戒毒生活。  
犯毒瘾的时候他眼前的画面总是会切换成那只晚霞下的小鹿斑比，对比之下，那些曾经镶嵌在他王冠上的珠宝现出原形，他看着自己满手的伤痕，发觉那些被碎瓷片割的鲜血淋漓的伤口并没有痊愈。  
绝对阈值太高。Mark的那句话让他哆嗦了一下，他开始试着思考自己的情绪问题，可毒瘾让他集中注意力的想法变得可笑。  
那还是回忆小鹿斑比吧，他自嘲的笑起来，最起码那画面很美。

 

什么事情都是只要开始就停不住，脑子里的念头尤其如此。  
Sean的回忆场景从奔跑的小鹿斑比扩展到了那个寒冷的雨夜，最后连他们在餐馆的第一次见面都被塞到了他的脑子里。  
他想象着Eduardo和Mark的相处，Dustin事无巨细的描述让他的想象变得具体和真实，然后他再一次感到了嫉妒，这次是对Mark的。  
Eduardo就像是Mark和世界的连接点。而Sean从来就没有过这个。

 

毒品并没有对他的性能力造成多大影响，他依旧有着个人需求，只是在解决需求问题的时候浮现在眼前的棕色眼睛让他大惊。  
开什么玩笑，我可不能再对什么上瘾了，我就要戒干净了，哪怕是小鹿斑比也不行。他心里下定了决心，可是这决心在他的手掌下一次上下活动时哗啦啦碎了个彻底。  
出去之后我必须去趟新加坡。Sean再一次下了决定，尝过一次就可以戒了，反正不过就是这么回事儿，快感还能大过毒品去？

 

找到Eduardo其实很简单，他买下房子，决定从邻居开始。  
他忘了有些瘾其实不需要戒，因为那本身无害。

 

Sean揽着他的丈夫，看着Eduardo礼貌的和那个连话都说不明白的蠢货告别。  
这个绝大多数人都是傻瓜的世界依旧和他格格不入。  
Sean对着眼前的聚会皱眉，紧了紧抱着Eduardo的手臂，“我们回家？”  
“好啊。”他的爱人用那双清澈的棕色眼睛看着他，微笑着回答。  
他和这个世界暂时达成了和解，只是暂时，不过他一辈子都可以亲吻Eddie的眼睛。

 

番外04完


	6. 番外05

Sean Parker一直认为自己会是先离开的那个。  
可是Eddie走在了他前面。  
某天早上醒来，Sean发现自己那早已白发苍苍的爱人已经在梦中渡过了冥河。  
Sean在床边恍恍惚惚坐了好久才意识到他没有做梦，这世上又剩下他一个了。  
他笑着庆幸被孤零零留下来的那个是自己，可是笑过之后，他握着Eddie冰冷的手只觉得呼吸困难。他真的希望自己能够哮喘发作一了百了，可惜没能如愿。

 

老伙计们都赶了过来。  
他们挨个过来拍了拍Sean的肩，Sean觉得自己还好，可惜好像没有一个人相信这个。  
“想哭就哭。”Sue扔给他一包纸巾，“不丢人。”  
他朝着这个不对盘了一辈子的女人扯出一个微笑，然后出乎预料的没有像往常一样得到白眼，反而惹得Sue红了眼睛。  
“混蛋。”Sue骂了一句，转身走出了屋子，然后Sean听到了她压抑的哭声。  
那种恍惚感又回来了。  
所有人都问他要不要搬过来和自己住一阵子，Sean一一谢绝。  
他其实早就做好了心理准备，只是算错了葬礼的主角而已。  
本该是我躺在那里的。他坐在椅子上盯着那口棺材，本该是我才对。  
他的Eddie睡得很沉，就像是平时一般嘴角微微翘着，好像梦到了什么高兴的事情一样。  
Eddie你梦到我了对么？  
我能不能每天都梦到你呢？  
Sean最终站起了身，最后一次亲吻他的丈夫。  
Eddie你不会再长新的皱纹了，可惜我还要为这个继续发愁。  
Sean抚摸了一下左手无名指上的婚戒，第一次觉得那道裂纹黑的刺眼。  
Eduardo下葬的那天阳光很好，Sean看着黑色的棺木一点点的被泥土掩埋，他的心劝说他转过脸去，可他的理智逼迫着他睁大眼睛，生怕看的不够清楚。  
所有人离开后，他蹲下身，一寸寸的抚摸那块白色的墓碑，冰冷的温度从手指蔓延开来，Sean觉得自己像是掉进了结冰的河里，刺骨的寒冷让他不得不坐到地上，蜷起身体抱着自己。  
“Eddie，Eddie，”Sean终于哭了出来，他喃喃的念着爱人的名字，颤抖着承认他的Eddie离开他了。

 

Peter想要过来陪他，Sean没有答应。  
他只是让Peter帮忙联系了他和Eddie的律师，他的那份留给Eddie的秘密遗嘱没有用处了。  
他没有想到的是Eddie也给他留了一份遗嘱。  
满满十大箱的书，从文学到科技，种类齐全。  
他接过律师手中的信封，用拆信刀割开，取出里面的信纸，他丈夫漂亮的花体字在纸上延展。  
“真抱歉留你一个人。”  
Sean对于只剩下自己一个人的生活适应良好，除了偶尔会在说了某句话后等着那个人的调侃，偶尔会在餐桌上摆上两套餐具。  
他一本本的阅读Eddie留给他的那十箱字号明显偏大的书籍，律师告诉他自从他庆祝了六十岁之后，Eddie每年都会按着新的书单调换其中的一些，科技方面的书籍基本全都已经被更新过，毕竟二十年来科学发展的太过迅速，有些已经超出了他们的理解能力。  
于是Sean就从科技方面开始阅读，然后是经济，文学被他放到了最后，好的文字没有保质期。

 

他是在湖边钓鱼的时候读到那句诗的。  
“你微微地笑着，不同我说什么话。而我觉得，为了这个，我已等待得久了。*”  
他愣了一下，然后默默合上了书，收拾了渔具。  
“忧思在我的心里平静下去，正如暮色降临在寂静的山林中。”Sean低声念着那诗集中的另外一句，拎起空空的水桶，转身之前瞥了一眼天边艳丽的晚霞。  
那是夕阳留下的最后的回忆。

 

番外05完


	7. 番外06

Eduardo的父母在Peter出生之后和Eduardo恢复了联系。  
Sean并不为Eduardo感到高兴。  
他们和Eduardo的父母在某个过分昂贵的餐厅吃了晚饭，回家的路上，Eduardo没有说话，Sean也没有挑起话题。  
Eddie不需要这个。

 

他们沉默的回到家，哄Peter睡了觉，分别洗了澡，然后躺到了床上。  
Sean握住Eduardo的手，十指交叉，又过了一会儿，他的Eddie拥抱了他。  
Sean轻轻的亲吻Eduardo的额头，眼角，鼻尖，脸颊，Eduardo张开嘴，用牙齿拉扯着Sean的下唇，然后是喉结和肩膀。Sean顺从着他像只小兽一样毫无疼痛感的撕咬，手在Eduardo的背上有节奏的拍着，就像一个小时前他哄Peter睡觉时那样。  
Eduardo的节奏好像在Sean的拍打下慢了下来，他开始转而爱抚Sean的身体，用他的手，唇，舌头和脸颊。  
“Eddie，”他试着开口，却被一个吻堵住了接下来的话。  
我的Eddie啊。他在心里感叹了一声，决定继续保持沉默。  
Eduardo给了他一次火辣的口交，在让他硬起来的同时为自己做了扩张，接着扶住他的阴茎，慢慢的坐了下去。  
Sean握着Eduardo的手帮他保持平衡，Eduardo深吸了一口气，开始上下动作，欢愉和疼痛在他的体内缠绕融合，漂亮的腰线被沁出的细小汗珠覆盖，在柔和的灯光的照射下闪闪发亮。  
Sean观察着Eduardo的表情，他不知道自己究竟在找什么，也不知道自己想找到什么，但他仍然仔细的观察，希望能够从现在面无表情的爱人脸上得到点什么。  
什么都好。Sean握紧了Eduardo的手，我为什么不是读心者呢？这样我就可以给你你想要的了。

 

他的Eddie并没有让他等多久，在把他的阴茎再一次吞进体内后，Eduardo停了下来，歪着头看了一会儿Sean，然后他的手贴在了自己的小腹上，向下按压了两下。他对着Sean微笑，“你在这里。Sean，你在这里。”  
Sean的眼睛有些发酸，他坐起来抱住Eduardo，他的Eddie乖顺的伏在他的肩上，柔软的棕色头发扫过他的脸颊，带来细微的刺痛感。  
“Eddie，Eddie，Eddie……”Sean将Eduardo小心的放到床上，凝视着那双棕色的眼睛，开始了缓慢的抽插。  
Eduardo攀着Sean的背，双手在他身后交叉，脚踝随着两人的动作一下又一下的蹭过Sean的腰，Sean握住他的脚踝，用温热的指腹轻轻抚摸。Eduardo的眼神暗了下去，他压下Sean的脖颈，给了他一个足够热情的吻。  
那个吻好像给了Sean很大的鼓励，他加快了挺动的速度，Eduardo喘息着攥紧了身下的床单，Sean却一根根的掰开他的手指将那被他的汗水浸湿的织物从皱巴巴的命运中解放了出来，他的手被Sean举到面前，细碎的亲吻印满了他的手心和指尖，最后一个如吻手礼般的轻吻落在了他手背上，Sean抬起眼睛望着他，目光里满是温柔。Eduardo在这样的目光中高潮，Sean紧紧的抱着他，用力大到生怕两人之间还有空隙似的。Eduardo的呼吸慢慢平复之后Sean将自己拔了出来，Eduardo随着他的动作坐起身，低头握住了他的阴茎，手腕灵巧的上下活动起来。  
“Eddie你不用，”  
“Sean我想要这个。”Eddie的声音有些闷，“我想要为你做这个。”  
Sean呻吟了一声，把额头抵上了Eduardo的肩膀，Eduardo手上的每个动作都在他的注视下，视觉上的刺激让他很快到达了高潮，乳白色的精液在Eduardo的指缝溢出，那景象的性意味让Sean不得不闭上了眼睛。  
他的Eddie今天不需要第二次。

 

“对不起。”当他们依偎在那个浴缸里的时候，Eduardo对他说道，“我不该这么对你的，我不该，Sean，对不起。”  
“我可是你丈夫。”Sean掬起一捧水冲着Eduardo的肩头，“Eddie你不能这么看不起那枚戒指。”  
“可是没有人应该，”Eduardo依旧感到很抱歉，内疚和后悔让他有些不敢去看Sean，“我的丈夫更不该被，我今天，我今晚有些混乱，Sean我，”  
“嘘……”Sean捧住Eduardo的脸颊让他平静下来，“Eddie你不必道歉，我知道原因，我理解这个，我愿意帮你解决它，别说抱歉，别说抱歉，我不需要道歉，告诉我你现在感觉好点了么？”  
Eduardo颤抖着点了头。  
“那就好，Eddie，如果你非要道歉的话，亲我一下。”他的手掌放在Eduardo的胸口，感受着那颗心脏的跳动，富含氧气的红色血液从这里被输送到全身，那些无用的二氧化碳经由呼吸被排出体外。Sean微笑着迎接Eduardo的吻，他们交换着呼吸，唾液和一些更深层次的东西。Sean为此感到幸福和满足。

 

“我能理解你为什么会和Sue成为朋友了。”他们拥抱着躺在床上，皮肤贴在一起，暖洋洋的，Sean继续说着，“她和你母亲一点都不一样。”  
“别苛责她，”Eduardo平静的回答，“她只是不够爱我罢了。我一点也不怪他们。”  
“Mary想你了，要不要回家去看妈妈？”  
“好啊。”

 

这是他们唯一一次没有在做爱的时候斗嘴。  
Sean希望这辈子只有这一次。他不喜欢那样的Eddie，更不会怀念它。

 

番外06完

全文完。


End file.
